All For One
by The One True Pervert
Summary: When the Forbidden Scroll Incident takes a lethal turn, Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune, is forced to use the concept of Synergy in order to assure his continued existence, even if that means no longer being exactly himself. The expression "The Whole is Greater than the Sum of its Parts" never rang truer. AU. 'Naruto'/Big Harem. Plot with smut. Eventually BAMF OP 'Naruto'.
1. Four in One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Pierrot Animation. What I do own, however, is the version of the characters of their work that appear on my piece of fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Four in One**

* * *

"Alright, I got the stupid scroll. Let's see what I can learn from it."

Naruto Uzumaki was an average tall boy of fifteen years old that had blond spiky hair that reached his shoulders and framed his whiskered face. He had azure colored eyes that he had been told more than a few times were charming. Naruto was currently wearing an orange jacket that he left open, showing the black t-shirt he wore underneath, and orange pants that matched the color of the jacket. There were some goggles hanging from his neck and on his feet, he had a pair of blue colored sandals.

At the moment Naruto was looking at the big ass scroll he had to steal in order to finally pass the fucking Academy and he scowled at the reminder of how he had been treated all his life and how it had been so fucking annoying to deal with that and how difficult it made things for him.

Naruto never knew his parents and he grew up in an orphanage until the Hokage took him away to force him to live alone with a set amount of money for each month. That was one of the many reasons why he disliked the shady old man. He only gave him the bare minimum to survive and turned a blind eye whenever he complained about how he was being treated unfairly by almost everyone else.

Seeing that he couldn't count on the village leader's help Naruto opted to take things into his own hands so he began stealing. It took him a while but eventually he got good enough that he could pick pocket even the jonin ninja. Also, he began to play pranks on those that wronged him in any way along with breaking into their stores and stealing their food, which helped immensely with his skills on sabotage, infiltrating and stealth.

By the time he went to the Academy Naruto was an extremely proficient robber, infiltrator and saboteur so Naruto decided that he needed actual fighting skills in case he was found out and needed to fight his way out of unwanted situations, so he enrolled into the Ninja Academy. There was also the fact that ninjas were considered adults the moment they were registered in the military meaning that it would give him more freedom to do what he wanted and that was welcomed very much by Naruto, as much as he didn't care about the village.

Things, however, weren't going to be as easy as he thought they would be as he soon found out that the unfair treatment was common with the ninja, all adults and almost every kid. It only took him a month before he just opted for ignoring the instructors when they tried to teach him personally as he realized that they were trying to mess up his learning, so he only focused on them when they gave general explanations on theories and the like because he didn't want to be considered dumb, which he most certainly wasn't.

He however had needed to learn how to perform Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu at least so he used his stealth skills to spy on actual ninja. He spent hours observing and memorizing their training regimens, so he could implement them on his own training.

He learned how to control his chakra from a bandana wearing jonin, he learned taijutsu from a weird man wearing a green leotard who used many styles and he just picked the ones he considered were best moves and the techniques he felt suited him, how to throw kunai and shuriken correctly from a hot purple haired woman wearing a trench coat and a mini skirt and finally he learned how to use a sword and kunai to fight from an also hot purple haired ANBU.

Those were his skills and he wasn't afraid from using them in the Academy anytime they were asked to spar. He was undefeated in the ring seeing as he had more experience, was stronger physically and trained more than anyone else there, which earned him the ire of many boys and the attention of some girls.

And even when you took that into account and the fact that he got good grades theoretically along with being clearly the superior of everyone else in skill he was still failed because he couldn't do the stupid Bunshin. He had way too much chakra for that simple technique and even though he knew how to balance leaves on his forehead, walk on trees and walk on water it still wasn't enough to get him to be able to use the clone technique. The instructors used that as their excuse to fail him since it was necessary for him to do the technique correctly to pass.

Even the fact that he could pull off a perfect transformation, and his was solid and real instead of illusory because of the amount of chakra he had, and a seal-less substitution couldn't get him enough points to pass.

After he had stormed out after cursing out all of the instructors, Mizuki had approached him and told him he could graduate if he managed to steal the forbidden scroll and learn a technique from it and show that he could effectively use the technique he learned. Naruto had smelt the bullshit right away, but he couldn't pass the opportunity of learning a powerful technique, so he had agreed and now we found ourselves here.

Naruto sat back and unfurled the scroll and his eyes widened at all the techniques listed there. "Hmm, let's see. Shadow Clone Jutsu… solid clones… uses a lot of chakra… gives the user back their memories when they dispel?! Alright I'm so learning this one!" Naruto declared, and he pulled out a set of smaller scrolls in which he began to copy the variants of the Shadow Clone Jutsu: one which allowed him to create explosive clones and the other one allowed him to make copies of any weapon he threw.

Naruto then pocketed the two scrolls and began to learn how to use the Kage Bunshin which was surprisingly easy. It only took him about twenty minutes to successfully learn the technique and while it was slightly tiring he could easily create one hundred clones and still have chakra to burn.

Naruto then picked up the scroll and sat down after he dispelled all the clones. "Let's see what else is in here. I might be able to find another jutsu to use." Naruto could always start learning the other two jutsu he had written down, but something told him it would be better if he kept his energy and his instincts had never failed him, so he was not going to start ignoring them now.

As Naruto went through the scroll, he found other techniques that he wrote down, so he could learn them later. When he was nearing the end of the scroll, Naruto heard a twig breaking and his heard turned in the direction of that sound to see an angry Iruka approaching him, almost frothing at the mouth with several blood vessels all over his face threatening to pop due to his anger.

"Naruto! You idiot! What in the fucking hell were you thinking?!" Shouted Iruka, uncharacteristically cursing due to his anger.

While at first, Iruka hated Naruto like everyone else due to what he held, as the years passed, and he saw Naruto quickly becoming the most skilled of his students, he let go of his hate for the most part and accepted him as a student, nothing more and nothing less, though he was still leery of Naruto becoming stronger, as his fear of what he held never left him. He was glad when he failed, knowing that Naruto's opportunities to get strength would diminish, making him less dangerous for Konoha.

He had nearly gotten a heart attack when it had been announced that he had stolen the Forbidden Scroll, somehow knocking out the Sandaime in the process. He had immediately gone in search of the Jinchuriki, fearing the worst and steeling himself in case he needed to kill him, which a small part of him was glad that he had an excuse to avenge his parents, even though he knew that Naruto was not the Kyubi itself, but rather its container. However, _Naruto_ was the closest thing to the Kyubi there was, everyone knew that, so it was no surprise that he had become the scapegoat for the village's hatred, Iruka included.

Naruto rolled the scroll back and stood up, making Iruka tense as he thought that Naruto was about to attack him, but he grew confused when Naruto stretched, sighing in relieve, not acting in any way that would suggest he knew he had betrayed the village, before he gave Iruka a deadpan look. "Well, considering that I failed the Academy for not knowing how to do an illusory copy of myself that is useless in any kind of real combat, even though I had one of the highest theoretical grades and the top practical grades in my year, I decided to take another route to see if I could become a ninja. Mizuki told me that if I could get this scroll and learn a jutsu from it then I could graduate and become a ninja. Though by your face and your words I now doubt that's the case," said Naruto with a resigned tone as he took a few steps forward and presented the scroll to Iruka, who was shocked. "Take the scroll. I already learned a jutsu from it, but I don't want to get in trouble for a misunderstanding. Also you should look for Mizuki because I think-"

SWOOSH!

SQUELCH!

"-eh?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side and tilted his head down in confusion and his eyes widened when he saw a fuma shuriken's blade imbedded into his flank, completely buried up to the circular core of the weapon. Blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. "Ah, shit." That was the only thing Naruto said before he tilted forward and fell to the grassy soil of the clearing, blood quickly pooling around him origination from his grievous and lethal wound.

An even more shocked Iruka could only look at the prone Naruto before he quickly followed the path of the fuma shuriken, his eyes widening even more when he saw Mizuki standing on a tree branch, face solemn and hand stretched, making it obvious that he was the one who had thrown the ninja weapon.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
(Inside Naruto's Mindscape)**

Kurama, or as he was better known to the world, the Kyubi no Kitsune, snarled and roared in anger, hate, fear and desperation as he saw his container's mindscape crumbing to pieces as he died. While normally he would've been ecstatic at the chance to escape, Kurama knew that this time it was different, because the way he had been sealed into Naruto.

In a normal sealing, like with his first and second Jinchuriki, had either of them died, his body, which was made of chakra, would've simply dispersed and taken a few years to reform and he would've been on his merry way, killing and eating humans that annoyed him and napping for months to sate his boredom.

This time was different, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife and previous Jinchuriki, Kushina Uzumaki, had sealed him inside their son in such a way that his life was literally tied to that of Naruto's because they had used the power of the Shinigami to seal him, tying their souls together. While this was bad, it had also come with some benefits for Kurama, meaning that he could experiment the outside world through Naruto's senses and felt what Naruto felt, meaning that he had something to quench his boredom while sealed inside Naruto.

This also had the effect of Kurama coming to respect Naruto as much as he could respect a human that wasn't his father, meaning that he at least didn't want to see him die pathetically.

Seeing Naruto being scorned, hated and sometimes physically assaulted, only for the kid to rise above all hardships and continue to make himself stronger reminded Kurama of himself and his siblings when they had just been recently born. Kurama could sympathize with Naruto's situation, even more seeing that Naruto had no clue behind why he was hated. Because of this, Kurama didn't want Naruto to die an unworthy death and dying at the hands of a stupid human that was blinded by irrational hatred that had tricked him was the most unworthy death that Kurama had seen in a long time.

As the walls crumbled around him and the seal began to break, Kurama saw the chakra imprinted souls of Minato and Kushina looking on in despair as their son died, unable to do anything to stop it. Kurama would've been able to do so had not the seal been done with the Shinigami's power, but Minato's desire to seal the undivided power of the Kyubi into his newborn son had spelled the death of said son, when his intentions had been the opposite.

As the seal broke further, Minato and Kushina gave him pleading looks as they cried, making Kurama respect them as he knew they were pleading for their son's life and not their continued existence.

The seal crumpled until it only threads of miasmatic purple power held it together and Kurama's eyes widened as felt an opening for his chakra to pass through but it was not going to be enough to save Naruto, but it gave him an idea on what to do. He locked eyes with Minato and Kushina. **"There might be a way to save him but if we do it he is not going to be the same,"** he spoke, his gravely and resounding voice shaking the broken mindscape.

Kushina and Minato exchanged looks before they nodded and Minato spoke. "I don't care what you do, Kyubi, as long as my son continues on living. I'm disappointed in the village that forced me to sacrifice the life of my wife, my son's and mine. I don't care what happens as long as Naruto keeps on living," he spoke with resolution and bitterness.

Kushina's purple eyes gleamed dangerously. "I am of the same mind. The only thing that matters is that my sochi keeps on living. Fuck the village. Do what you have to do, Kyubi. And thank you," she said, vehemently at first but finally she gave Kurama a beautiful and thankful smile.

Kurama inclined his head. **"Very well,"** he said and just when he finished speaking, the seal broke and Kurama felt his soul being grasped by death but knowing that he still had some seconds before he died, he quickly directed his chakra into Naruto's own body to heal it and then used the yin portion of it to take a hold of his own soul, Minato's, Kushina's and Naruto's, to keep them inside Naruto's body as it healed. The yang portion of his chakra was focused entirely on healing Naruto's body from the wound.

As the body healed and changed, the souls of Minato, Kushina, Naruto and Kurama warred against the hold of the Shinigami, merging together to form a stronger, new soul that wanted nothing more than to stay on this plane of existence.

Eventually, the body healed completely and the Shinigami roared as he was unable to take the four souls that had become one and that roar became even angrier when a minuscule portion of his power merged with the new soul, giving it some of his essence, not enough to connect them together, but enough to make the soul even stronger.

In the end, the Shinigami left, angry beyond belief but inwardly amused, knowing that things will be more interesting from now own.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
(Forest Clearing – Outskirts of Konoha)**

Mizuki and Iruka faced each other, the former calm and the latter angry. Iruka was holding the Forbidden Scroll as he glared at Mizuki. "What's the meaning of this?!" He roared as held the scroll behind him, keeping it away from Mizuki in case the worst happened.

Mizuki scoffed. "It is exactly what it is, Iruka. I tricked the Kyubi into stealing the Forbidden Scroll, so I had a legitimate reason to kill it. I grew tired of seeing it strutting around the village, doing whatever the hell it pleased as if it had done nothing wrong. You understand, don't you, Iruka? The demon killed your parents too, after all," he said, passionately though inwardly he was cursing. His mission was to take the scroll to Orochimaru in exchange of power but he found himself in this situation and he was trying to run damage control though he deduced that it could've been worse. If he managed to convince Iruka, their position within Konoha could become more powerful, if they came forward as the ones that killed the Kyubi after it attempted to steal on the village's possessions.

Iruka relaxed slightly. "I… I understand, Mizuki. And believe me, I am glad that it cannot harm anyone now, but making the entire village panic and putting the Hokage in danger was not the way to do it," said Iruka, scolding his friend, not as angry anymore as the reason behind Mizuki's action was revealed. In the end, Iruka let himself be ruled by his hatred and selfishness.

Mizuki smiled as he approached Iruka, inwardly sighing in relief. While he knew that Orochimaru was going to have his head, or worse, he might as well enjoy himself with the perks to come for 'saving' the village. "Let's go back and give our report. Though let's omit the part where I tricked it, okay?" He joked, laughing.

Iruka chuckled and nodded, turning around to walk beside Mizuki.

None of them saw Naruto's fingers twitch.

Though when a shockwave sent them flying towards the edge of the clearing they suddenly became aware of another presence in the clearing that the shouldn't have forgotten, because they had thought that he was dead. Turning around and facing the origin of the shockwave, the eyes of Mizuki and Iruka widened to epic proportions as they saw deep purple chakra roaring around the prone form of Naruto, obscuring him as the chakra raged like a condensed fire. A chill when down the spines of Mizuki and Iruka just before the ambient itself was saturated with power and they were forced to their knees as an invisible weight settled on their shoulders and back.

They watched with horrified fascination as Naruto's shadowy form began to slowly stand up, using his arms to push his upper body up and then using his legs to get in a standing position. Only the black outline of Naruto's form could be seen through the raging purple inferno that was this sinister, powerful and dense chakra that he was producing. When Naruto's head tilted to the side slowly and two red, round lights appeared where the eyes were supposed to be, Iruka and Mizuki came to the frightening realization that he was looking straight at them.

Iruka gasped as a hand was shoved into his chest from his back. He looked down to see a clawed hand grasping his still beating heart before it exploded as the clawed hand clenched a fist around it. Mizuki for his part felt himself being grabbed by his legs and his back before he was ripped in half, his entrails falling to the floor along with his blood and other fluids.

The invisible weight disappeared and Iruka and Mizuki began to vomit, their hands supporting their upper bodies as they paled, having watched their own deaths as the killing intent that had suddenly covered the area. When they finished emptying their stomachs and assuring themselves that they were still alive, they dared to look up only for them not to believe what they were seeing.

The chakra that had been raging was gone and Naruto stood there, blinking slowly and looking different than before. He was noticeably taller, and his musculature had increased, a fact that could appreciated due to his ruined clothes, of which only his black shirt and pants remained, the latter being apparently burned until they resembled shorts that didn't go past his knees. His hair was still blond and spiky, but it seemed tamer, with a fringe falling between his eyes and two longer bangs framing his more angular face. His eyes were a deeper blue and had a slit pupil, the whisker marks on his face were gone and his skin tone was not as tan as before. He looked like a different person all together.

Naruto for his part frowned and he looked down to see that he still had a fuma shuriken imbedded to his side. He inserted one finger into the ring at the center of the weapon and with nonchalance he flicked his wrist. Under the incredulous eyes of Mizuki and Iruka, the fuma shuriken flew away from Naruto in a blur they could barely follow, losing itself in the darkness of the forest after a second. The two chunin turned towards Naruto only to see the wound closing itself shut with a hiss.

"Now…" Naruto began to speak and the two chunin shuddered and flinched at his voice. It was undeniably Naruto's but it was somewhat deeper and it had gained a smooth and softness that was almost unnatural. There was also an edge to it that was almost unnatural. "What to do with you, I wonder?" He asked himself almost rhetorically, apparently truly undecided on what to do.

Mizuki took the decision into his own hands as he shoot to his feet and pulled a kunai. "I will kill you, demon!" He roared before he charged at Naruto, eyes wide with bloodlust and hate as he flew at the blond. He raised his arm and brought down the bladed weapon, aiming for Naruto's forehead.

CLANG!

Eyes widened again in shock at the sound of metal striking metal but what was shocking was not that Naruto had successfully blocked Mizuki's strike, which would've been shocking enough since Naruto was just an Academy Student that failed to graduate and Mizuki was a seasoned chunin. What was truly shocking was that Naruto had blocked Mizuki's strike using the nail of his right index finger.

Mizuki only had time to see that the nail was colored black, had a length of one and half inches and had purple tendrils of energy trailing of from it before he felt something being shoved into his chest and he gurgled. He looked down, coughing blood, and the last thing he saw before he died was the apathetic, slit eyes of Naruto Uzumaki looking at him as he had his arm shoved into his chest up to his elbow.

Iruka couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Naruto discarding Mizuki's body as if it was nothing after impaling him through the chest after making a spear point with his clawed hand. He shuddered when Naruto turned towards him and he prepared himself to be killed in such a manner only for Naruto to shock him once again. Naruto smiled softly and approached Iruka, presenting a normal looking hand to him in a clear offering of help to get up. Iruka gathered his wits about himself and accepted the help shakily and nervously.

"Well, that's one issue solved. I don't know how I survived but I'm thankful. Iruka-sensei, can you go with me and help me explain the Hokage that it was just a misunderstanding and that Mizuki was the one who tricked me and attempted to kill me for some reason?" Naruto asked, his voice not giving a clear indication of what he was feeling, only genuine curiosity about whether Iruka was going to go with him to explain the situation to the Hokage or not.

Iruka, knowing that his life was hanging from a thread, nodded slowly. "Erm, yeah, sure Naruto. Let's… let's… go," he said, cradling the Forbidden Scroll almost as if it somehow could save him if Naruto decided to kill. For some reason, Iruka knew that what had happened with Mizuki had not been a fluke and that if Naruto decided to kill him he would be dead before he realized it.

Smile widening, Naruto inclined his head at Iruka. "Thank you. Maybe I could even become an official ninja. I think I proved that I'm ready, stupid Bunshin notwithstanding, ne?"

Straining a smile that looked decidedly nervous, Iruka shakily nodded. "Yeah."

"By the way, can you explain what Mizuki meant when he called me a demon?"

Iruka gulped and he looked at Naruto, who had asked the question pleasantly and had an honestly curious look on his face. In spite of that, Iruka felt that if he refused to answer the question or attempted to lie, he would be minced meat in the next set of seconds so he took a deep breath and answered, knowing that execution for breaking the law was better than being torn to shreds. "Well, you see, erm, fifteen years ago the Kyubi attacked Konoha out of nowhere and…"

As the two of them walked away from the clearing, Iruka didn't notice Mizuki's dead body igniting into flames that turned him into ashes that scattered in the winds nor he noticed the fact that Naruto's arm that had been supposed to be covered in blood looked pristine.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
(Konoha – Hokage's Office)**

"... and that's what happened, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, gave Iruka a neutral look, the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing resting on his desk, making the already nervous and pale chunin even more uncomfortable. He flicked his eyes to one of the ANBU hidden in his office, an Inuzuka, who nodded his head, indicating that there had not been a shift in Iruka's heartbeat or breathing, which accounted for the chunin speaking the truth, which troubled Hiruzen deeply.

Turning concerned eyes to Naruto, he spoke. "I see. Are you sure you don't remember anything, Naruto-kun?" While he showed a concerned expression on the outside, on the inside his mind was whirling a hundred miles a second, trying to make sense of what happened. While he didn't necessarily dislike or hate Naruto, he was extremely wary of the thing he held inside of him. It was the reason why he had given him a less than decent apartment, only enough money to survive and did nothing to stop the village's treatment of him.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, an even expression on his oh so different face. He looked so much like Minato right now that Hiruzen felt a pang of guilt that he ruthlessly squashed. What happened in the past, stayed in the past.

"I don't, Hokage-sama," said Naruto evenly, making Hiruzen flinch. Naruto used to call him Hokage-oji. Though he couldn't really blame the young man, since he had intentionally withheld the information of him being the Kyubi Jinchuriki, which Iruka had revealed to him the moment it couldn't be hidden anymore. "One moment there is a fuma shuriken stabbing my entrails through the side and the next I have my hand shoved through Mizuki's chest after I vaguely heard him call me a demon. It's kind of fuzzy, really. After that everything happened as Iruka-sensei told you it did."

Hiruzen turned towards the same ANBU again. The ANBU nodded his head.

Hiruzen sighed. "That's alright, Naruto-kun. I just wanted confirmation that nothing was wrong with the… seal… and since you appear in control of yourself, then I guess nothing is amiss. Also, considering that you are skilled enough to infiltrate the Hokage Tower, retrieve the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and learn a jutsu from it I will allow you to become a genin. Come here tomorrow to get your headband, registration number and photo taken. Team assignments will take place one week from now."

Naruto, knowing that he was dismissed, inclined his head at the Hokage and then at Iruka before he turned around and walked towards the exit. Hiruzen's heart skipped a beat, however, when Naruto also inclined his head in the direction of the ANBU he had been using to see if they were speaking the truth, before he finally walked out of the room after shaking his head.

Hiruzen gave an explosively tired sigh as he let himself rest limply on his chair. "I'm too fucking old for this shit."

"Um, Hokage-sama?"

He turned tired eyes towards the hesitant Iruka. "Yes?"

"… there is another thing that I left out."

Groaning, Hiruzen straightened up. "What is it?"

Gulping in fear, Iruka began to speak. "Before Naruto woke up, there was a surge of powerful, sinister and dense chakra originating from him and…"

Hiruzen groaned.

Yep. Too fucking old.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
(Konoha – Naruto's Apartment)**

The moment the door closed behind him, the being that commanded Naruto Uzumaki's improved body frowned. He looked down at his hands and he watched with a sense of pondering fascination as his finger nails blackened before they sharpened until they looked like they belonged to a wild animal, tendrils of purple chakra coming from the claws that he now sported. Frowning further, he let his claws turn back into normal nails and he walked through the crappy apartment he knew and remembered belonged to him, but felt like he had never been there before.

The apartment was extremely messy and with another frown, four clones of him appeared and they began to clean up the place, knowing that it was what Kushina and Minato wanted, even though Naruto and Kurama didn't care, which resulted in him deciding to clean up the place. As the clones cleaned the filth with an efficiency and grace the would've surprised anyone that saw it, the being walked towards Naruto's reclining one-person couch that he stole a few months ago, getting comfortable against the soft, good quality leather it provided.

The being knew what it was: a combination of the souls of Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze and Kurama. He had all their memories, all of their experiences and all of their emotions. The being knew that he was that and much, much more. After all, the result was always more than the sum of its parts, and that rule applied to whatever the being was after Kurama did what he did to save them all from Death.

The being was thankful towards Kurama (Or was he thankful to himself, since he was also Kurama?) for doing what he did, since it kept him alive though he was not who and what he was before his life was put in peril. After a few moments, he decided that it didn't matter since he was alive, and even though he was more than just that, he was still Naruto Uzumaki, something that the Minato and Kushina in him were thankful for.

Thinking of them the being frowned before smiling softly. As Naruto, he was glad that he had parents that loved him enough to give their lives for him, and as Minato and Kushina, he was happy that Naruto would've forgiven them and loved them in spite of everything their actions brought upon him. Kurama found the whole thing disgusting, which amused Naruto, Minato and Kushina.

Frowning again, the being decided on what to do from now on. All of his parts desired revenge against the village, though the methods differed greatly: Naruto wanted to humiliate the entire village with a prank, Kushina wanted to cleave everyone in half with her sword, Minato wanted poetic justice and Kurama wanted to kill and devour them all. The being could do all that if he so wished. As a matter of fact, he could do anything, with the power and knowledge now as his disposal. Well, not everything right now since he had so much power that he couldn't control it all, but eventually he would be a god walking among men, since he was more than what even Kurama used to be.

In the end, the being decided that humiliation and immediate death was too soft of a punishment and decided to go with something more along with Minato's ideas. After thinking for a few moments, the being decided that he would get respect and recognition from the entire village and when they all loved him and worshipped him, he would reveal the truth about who his parents are, what were their wishes and the nature of the seal, to see them drown in their own guilt and despair. After that, he would see about world domination or something that went along those lines.

In light of this, the being decided that his name was Naruto Uzumaki from now on, seeing that that was how people knew him as and that it was the identity of the most complete soul that made him up. Kushina and Minato agreed wholeheartedly, happy since this way it felt like their son was truly alive. Kurama was grumpy about it so he decided that should he need an alter ego in case he needed to do something that Naruto Uzumaki couldn't absolutely be seen doing, he would take up the name Kurama. Kurama was mollified. The others were amused.

The moment his decision was made was the moment the four clones finished cleaning the apartment, which looked impeccable and nothing like the pig house that it was before. Satisfied, the self-baptized Naruto moved towards his bed, laid on it and closed his eyes. He didn't need to sleep, for he was above any form of mental and physical exhaustion, but he needed to organize his soul, his memories, his feelings, his experiences, etc. He wasn't still one being, and he wanted to change that as being in the middle of a four-way debate was kind of annoying.

Tomorrow he will truly be more than just the sum of his parts.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
(The Next Day)**

Naruto Uzumaki's eyes opened the next day and after stretching his body like a cat, he felt surprisingly stiff, he walked towards his bathroom to clean his face, his mouth and his body, knowing that people preferred it when others smelt and looked nice. His physical appearance was more than pleasant to the opposite sex, according to Kushina's memories and opinion, and he was glad for it, feelings that came from the Naruto and Minato in him. He grimaced slightly. While he had successfully become one in entirety, it was going to take a while before he saw everything as his and not belonging to those that made him up.

After walking out of the shower, feeling proud because of the size of his member, which was way bigger than average according to Kushina's memories, though Minato was jealous and Kushina was both proud and slightly aroused and Kurama felt disgusted and… ugh. _'This is going to get annoying really fast if I don't get used to these feelings being mine,'_ thought Naruto. For a moment, he was worried that the Kushina in him would make him feel attracted to other men, but he quickly squashed that feeling as he realized that both Minato and Naruto liked females exclusively and Kushina herself liked women as much as she liked men, meaning that his preference for women overrode any lingering attracting he could've developed for members of the same sex. What aroused him, he decided after a few moments of thinking, was the fact that with the size of his member any female he used it on will come back crawling to him for more, which suited him just fine.

The extreme pervert in him, which he knew came from Naruto, Minato and Kushina, wanted a harem and a harem he shall get. While the Kurama in him was disgusted by those thoughts full of human attraction and emotions, it was quickly overruled by the amount of personal pleasure he would get if he got a harem. Besides, having a group of loyal and powerful women at his beck and call could prove extremely useful in the future.

Speaking of perverseness, he was going to be having… unpleasant… words with Jiraiya whenever he deigned to show up

Naruto shook his head of his thoughts and frowned as he looked at his closet, which was full of orange pants, orange jackets and black undershirts that would be a size too small for him with his new-found height and musculature. Also, while orange was a pleasing enough color, not everyone liked it, and for Naruto's plans of revenge he needed people to start liking him. Thankfully, he could solve the issue easily by buying new clothes though at the moment he will have to make due. He slipped on the pants, which reached just above his ankles and pulled on the black shirt, which left nothing of his upper body to the imagination. After that he put on his blue sandals and made sure that everything was in order before he slipped out of his apartment and into the busy streets of Konoha. He had a few errands to run before he started to train all of his abilities and skills.

Walking to the streets of Konoha, Naruto felt amused as people made double takes as they looked at him, though once they realized who he was the went back to ignore him or glaring. Well, not exactly. Men did that, and a few older women too, but most of the younger women looked very conflicted now and he could feel their lust stirring for him, though it was being tempered by the amount of negative emotions they felt towards him. He paused for a moment before he continued on his way, smiling lightly as he did so, which resulted in more inner conflict within the women as the expression on his face made him look positively angelic.

The reason for his smile, however, was not because he was aware of the effect he had on the opposite sex, though he now knew as he felt their lust and attraction increasing as their negative emotions began to reside slightly. He decided to smile like that more at that moment. In any case, the reason for his smile was because Naruto could sense the emotions within people at a certain range, which he quickly determined was a hundred meters passively and twice as that if he concentrated. He also knew that his range could increase with training, and the technique was too useful not to train to its limits, if it had one on the first place.

Kurama had only been able to detect negative emotions because he was only a Biju that had come from an even greater being that was full of hate and malice, meaning that those had been the emotions that Kurama had been more attuned to. When Kurama had become a part of him and the others, he had recognized other, positive emotions, and his ability to sense emotions had evolved in accordance to recognize those emotions. This ability will help him determine who was trustworthy or not, who he had to be wary off and who needed immediate disposal.

After a few minutes Naruto arrived at the Tower and he followed Hiruzen's scent of fire and tobacco to an office that was on the floor below were the Hokage Office was. He paused again for a second before he continued, now aware of his heightened senses of smell, sight and hearing. He could smell the vaginal fluids of that particularly pretty girl that was three hundred meters away, he could hear a baby wailing in a room and his annoyed parents trying to have sex on the next room and finally he could see the spider crawling on the ceiling twenty meters away from him with enough clarity that he could count all the smalls hairs it had… one thousand, two hundred and eight six.

Smile wider, he slipped into his office and regarded Hiruzen with an even look, recalling that he was angry at him for not telling him the reason the village hated Naruto Uzumaki even though it was obvious he knew. He had to resist the urge to stab him to death that came from Kushina's memories and feelings, though he didn't show anything outwardly, thanks to Minato's inhuman self-control. It was the reason he had been able to lie so easily last night even with an Inuzuka in the same room.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. I've expecting you. Here is your forehead protector," he said with a grandfatherly smile and pulling out a piece of blue cloth with a metal band attached to it that had Konoha's symbol carved into it.

Naruto made sure to smile on the outside but in the inside, he was regarding Sarutobi with suspicion, because of the emotions he was getting from the old man. As he tied the forehead protector around his bicep, since he felt it didn't suit him around his forehead with his hairstyle, Naruto focused on the motions coming from Sarutobi: caution, wariness, suspicion and hidden behind all of that a healthy amount of resentment. It took him a moment but he deduced that Hiruzen subconsciously blamed him for the death of his wife, though he knew that it was that masked man with the Sharingan who did it, but there was nothing he could do about it. He would keep the Sandaime at arm's length and prove himself loyal with his service in order to take away any scrutiny that had befallen him due to what happened yesterday.

"Thank you again, Hokage-sama. Being a ninja has been my dream and seeing that my efforts are recognized despite everything that happened means a lot to me," he said instead, putting some warmth on his tone which served to calm Hiruzen slightly. "I will go take my picture now and bring it back to get my registration number, if that is alright with you." When Hiruzen nodded with his own fake smile, Naruto moved to the roof, took a normal looking picture and went back to Hiruzen, gave him his picture and got his registration number. He waved at the Hokage, who reminded him about team assignments before he slipped out of the room.

Just as he did so, a brown-haired kid wearing a helmet and a scarf that was thrice as long as he was tall, passed by him giving him the impression of determination and desire to be recognized. He paused before he shrugged and continued onwards before a jonin, wearing a bandana and circular sunglasses passed by him, giving him the impression of exasperation and impatience.

Naruto paused again.

"Odd," he muttered before shrugging and walking out of the Tower.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
(Konoha – Eastern District)**

Naruto finally arrived at his next destination and with a nostalgic expression of his face he looked at the two-floor house that stood in front of him. While in the memories of Minato and Kushina the house was painted white and red, now it was colored green and brown, it was undoubtedly the house were Kushina and Minato used to live in. Many memories filled his head, many of which had him feeling aroused, embarrassed and disgusted at the same time. He shook his head and made sure that no one was seeing him before he blurred out of existence, using the speed of this improved body granted him, which by his estimation, using Minato's knowledge, was the speed of an average jonin, which was shocking considering he was just a recently graduated genin. Cue snort of amusement.

Using Naruto's infiltration skills, he entered the house through the window, not making any noise, though it wouldn't have been necessary as he didn't smell, hear or sense anyone within the house at the moment, though it never failed to be cautious and it served as training anyway. Making his way through the house, inwardly cringing and frowning at the many changes the house had gone through due to the owners it had house after Minato and Kushina, Naruto reached a seemingly normal wall. He kneeled then and went through a set of hand seals before he pressed his palm to the wooden floor in front of him.

"Fuin: Kai," he muttered and he felt his chakra being sucked into a seal that suddenly appeared. Naruto stood up and stepped back and he watched the floor and part of the wall shift until there was a set of stairs leading down. Smiling, Naruto went down the stairs, torches lightning up as he walked by them to provide him vision though he didn't need them since he could see perfectly in the dark.

Naruto eventually reached a set of wooden doors and opened them, smiling wide when he saw that everything was just as it had been left. There were rows upon rows filled with three-pronged kunai with the Hiraishin marker on them, there were also many scrolls used for Fuinjutsu of many types from simple sealing to more complexes matrixes and formulas and finally, right in the middle of the room, resting in an altar, was a beautiful katana with a black blade that gleamed red against the light of the torches that lit up the room the moment he opened the door.

Three clones appeared at his side and they went with their tasks: One was to gather all the kunai, another one was to gather the scrolls that were not Fuinjutsu and those that were complexes Fuinjutsu formulas and matrixes while the last one was to gather enough storage scrolls to put everything in them for easier carriage. Naruto himself went to retrieve the katana, which belonged to Kushina. The blade was called Chishio Hime (Blood Princess), because the blade looked like blood and because it used blood to keep itself in perfect conditions. Also, the blade was made with chakra metal, meaning that elemental chakra could be channeled through it. It was a magnificent and deadly blade and it was now Naruto's to wield, which he was going to do so with pride and eagerness.

He picked up the blade and admired its deadly beauty and perfect balance and weight until his clones dispelled, letting him know that they were done with their tasks. He sheathed Chishio Hime into her decorated scabbard and awkwardly put it at his waist using his pants' belt loops to keep it there. When he changed his outfit, Naruto would remind to get a sash to make carrying his blade easier and not as awkward. After that he picked up the three filled storage scrolls, slipped them into his pockets and exited the underground room. He went back up the stairs and into the room of the house he had gone underground from. Using similar hand seals to the ones he performed, he sealed the room back again, not bothering to collapse it since it would generate a small tremor that would gather unnecessary attention to this side of the village. Besides, the room was empty now and if no one had found it in fifteen years, then no one was going to find it now.

Naruto slipped out of the house, making sure that everything was left in the way it was before he entered, and with another blur of speed he appeared in an alley a few blocks away from the house and he walked out of it putting a pondering and annoyed look on his face that made it seem like he had been attempting to take a shortcut only to get it wrong, which made it so people didn't question him randomly appearing out of the alley. When he was sure that everyone was looking at him with either hostility or lust (Or an unholy combination of both) or where ignoring him, he began to make his way towards Training Ground 43, which was isolated because of its closeness to Training Ground 44 a.k.a. The Forest of Death.

As he made his way towards the training ground, Naruto ran his hand across his new katana's sheath, glad that he had decided to look for it and everything else that Kushina and Minato had left there. The reason why he decided to get everything that was left there were obvious. The first one was to prevent anyone from getting them, as unlikely as that event was of ever happening. The unfinished formulas and finished matrixes of Fuinjutsu that were there could prove disastrous to even him as he was now if left in the wrong hands, so it was best they stayed with him so only he could use them and/or finish them.

The other reason was because Naruto was the main and dominant consciousness of the new being, and he wanted a physical connection to those that had been his parents, in the form of the katana of his mother and the three-pronged kunai his father used to perform the infamous Hiraishin, which by the way was going to take him a while before he could use. He first needed to change the formula to tie it to him and through it the matrix to respond to him. And if that wasn't enough, his body, even after changing was not prepared for the strain that performing such a technique caused. While he estimated that if he focused solely on it he wouldn't take more than three months to do it, he needed to focus on many other things to make sure that his plans for the future bore fruit.

The first thing he needed to do was to get control over his chakra, which he knew was the most abundant, powerful and dense in the world right now, but it meant nothing since he could barely control it, only able to manifest his claws and make clones, which was basic. Thankfully, chakra control revolved around experience and sensations, so that issue could be solved relatively fast through the usage of clones. The other thing he needed to do was to make sure that his development went according to what Naruto Uzumaki was known to do, so no one questioned him if he suddenly could flatten mountains with a thought, which he could do, albeit only theoretically at the moment. His change in personality could be explained to him finding out he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, so was free to act as he wanted.

Going back to his development, Naruto Uzumaki was known to be extremely proficient in the arts of Infiltration, Stealth and Sabotage thanks to the numerous pranks he did across the village, capable of targeting even ANBU successfully. Very few got the implications of what that could mean, and the few who did, looked at Naruto with wariness and trepidation, now even more that it was known that he had managed to infiltrate the Hokage Tower and steal something from it.

Also, he was known to be well versed in Ninjutsu thanks to his mastery of the Henge and Kawarimi, though it confused people why he never seemed to get the Bunshin right. He knew that it was because Naruto Uzumaki had an impressive amount of chakra for his age, due to being an Uzumaki and a Jinchuriki, and since he hadn't gad access to more advanced control training for his chakra before, he could only do basic things with it, like transforming into other things and substituting himself with other objects. Creating illusory copies of himself was beyond Naruto Uzumaki's abilities with the control he had over his chakra. It was because of that reason that Naruto wanted to control his own, which was an ocean compared to the measly drop that Naruto Uzumaki used to possess.

Naruto Uzumaki was also above average in Shurikenjutsu, able of hitting targets dead center always, whether they were moving or not didn't matter. Also, he was considered the best in Taijutsu among his peers, never having lost a spar while in the Academy, which would help him explain his skills in Taijutsu after this week passed. The only skill that he wanted to use that would go against what people knew about Naruto was Kenjutsu, but everyone knew that he could use kunai to fight, having been seen going through katas a few times by his peers, so that could be explained by him experimenting.

The sword at his hip could be explained as him finding it somewhere, though he hoped to not encounter Kakashi Hatake, since he was the only one to have ever seen the unsheathed Chishio Hime and still be alive. The chances of them meeting was slim, since Kakashi hadn't contacted nor interacted with him before when he was just Naruto Uzumaki, even though he had to know who he was. Kakashi's closeness with Minato and Kushina could prove to be problematic so he needed to make a few decisions just in case he encountered the man, which as slim as it was in a village the size of Konoha, there were still some chances.

By the way, Kakashi had a lot to answer for…

Naruto blinked and cocked his head once he noticed that he had arrived at Training Ground 43 and he smiled when he realized that it was perfect. It was a clearing that had to be at least four miles in diameter and there was a body of water to the north and very tall and numerous threes to the east. There was a gigantic fenced wall to the west, which separated Training Ground 43 from Training Ground 44: The Forest of Death. With his acute sense of hearing and smell he could sense the many beasts that called the place their home. Though if he was honest with himself, Naruto also found the place homey, in a disturbing kind of way. Perhaps he could go train there sometime?

Once he found himself in the middle of the clearing, Naruto nodded to himself. "Alright. Let's get to work," he said before raising his hands and making a cross with the index and middle fingers of both of his hands in front of his chest. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he said simply and channeled his chakra into the technique. There was a gigantic explosion of smoke as the air was saturated with chakra and the technique was performed. When the smoke cleared, Naruto could be seen surrounded by an army of his clones.

Knowing that he had created exactly five hundred clones, he addressed them all. "I want three hundred of you to work exclusively in chakra control. One hundred will go to that lake and work on water walking, another hundred will use those trees for surface sticking and the other one hundred will stick leaves to their bodies and spin them using chakra. After all of the exercises are mastered, we will combine them. And after that is done, clones will spar with each other using the chakra control techniques to truly master them."

Three hundred heads nodded in unison before they went to perform their tasks. Naruto addressed then the remaining clones. "One hundred of you will work to perfect the techniques that Uzumaki Naruto was known to have along with learning and mastering the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Bunshin Daibahuka and Shunshin no Jutsu. The first two techniques Hiruzen Sarutobi knows that I copied them from the Forbidden Scroll and the Shunshin could be explained as me picking it up somewhere."

One hundred heads nodded before they moved to an unused part of the clearing to get to work. Naruto then turned towards the remaining clones and smiled almost predatorily. "You lot will attack me with everything you have as long as they are purely physical attacks, and I will defend myself in such a manner too. I have memories of different styles which I will need to merge in order to come up with the perfect one for me," he said before he took Chishio Hime and sealed it in one of the scrolls. "I decided not to use the blade for the time being, until my possession of it and Kenjutsu knowledge could be properly explained."

The clones nodded before they matched his predatory expression, pulling out kunai's, extending their claws or unsheathing their own copy of Chishio Hime, since it had been at his waist when he created them. The original's expression didn't change and he pulled out his own kunai from the holster on his right leg and held it on his right hand. Crouching slightly and getting into a ready position, his smirk widened and he made a 'bring it on' motion with his left hand.

"Come."

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
(Konoha – Hokage's Office)**

"He knows," said Hiruzen simply at the only other occupant of the room.

Said occupant was a silver haired man wearing the standard jonin uniform in Konoha and he had almost his entire face covered by a face mask and his forehead protector. The man raised his only visible eyebrow at the Sandaime. "Is that so? How did he find out? And more importantly, is he going to be threat?" He asked the serious questions, though his voice has a tone of boredom and uncaring to it.

Hiruzen sighed. "Iruka-kun was forced to tell him when Mizuki called him a demon just before he attacked Naruto with the intent to kill, which resulted in his death by Naruto, whom we believe was being possessed by the beast's chakra at that time, since the way he killed Mizuki was too animalistic to have been done by a human in control of themselves. Though he seems to be in complete control of all of his faculties now and he doesn't seem to recall anything after he almost died and before he heard Mizuki calling him a demon and attacking him. He claimed that he reacted on instinct."

"Was he telling the truth?"

"Yes."

Kakashi hmmed in though before shrugging his shoulders. "Then the only thing we have to determine is if he is going to be a threat to Konoha or not," he said, but not really caring. He knew that Naruto was the son of his sensei Minato and his lover Kushina, but he also knew that he was the container of the Kyubi, which was the beast that had caused the death of the only people he had left in the world. Because of this, he had no kind of feelings for the kid and he doubted he would develop any in either way, so he didn't care what happened to him.

Hiruzen nodded. "Exactly, which is something that is going to fall on your shoulders. You have the Sharingan, which can subdue the power of a Biju. I will assign him as one of your students, along with Sasuke Uchiha and another one that I am unsure at the moment. In either case, you must keep a close eye on him, monitor his growth to make sure that he doesn't gain strength too fast and focus on training Sasuke so he can unlock his Sharingan, which would help in case Naruto loses control of the Kyubi."

Kakashi, though inwardly annoyed, nodded his head. It was an order from the village leader and there was a very real concern there. "Understood. And should I decided whether he is a threat or not, what should I do?"

"If he is a threat, incapacitate him so we can extract the Kyubi and then kill him. Another container could be found easily enough. Should he be still loyal and willing to serve Konoha, then you will stop monitoring him and help him cultivate his skills as a ninja along with encouraging his loyalty, which is what you must do as a sensei anyway."

Kakashi nodded, and knowing a dismissal when he heard it, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Hiruzen for his part pondered about if his decision was the correct one or not and in the end, he decided that it was. While Naruto had only showed to be angry with him for keeping the secret from him even though he had asked him and he had told him that he didn't know, when it was obvious that he knew the reason behind the village's hatred, there wasn't any other indication that he wanted to flee the village or get revenge against it. As a matter of fact, he seemed determined to show that he wasn't what the village though it was, which pleased Hiruzen.

Still, there was the real threat of him losing control of the beast, and they needed to be prepared for it. It was the reason why he was going to put one experimented Sharingan user and another potential user in the same team with him, just in case that happened. And to be truthful, Sasuke Uchiha worried him deeply. He and his mother, Mikoto, where the only survivors of Itachi Uchiha's, Sasuke's older brother, massacre. A massacre which he had ordered to prevent a Civil War within Konoha, the Uchiha were going to attempt a coup d'état, that could lead them to the Fourth Shinobi World War.

Even though Sasuke still had his mother he showed a deep desire to find and kill Itachi for what he did. Because of this he didn't know the real reason why it had been done since the knowledge could very well set him in a warpath against Konoha, and that just couldn't come to happen. Mikoto did know what truly happened, and she had even helped with Itachi's mission by covering for him while he was doing his information gathering for Konoha. She wanted to leave everything behind her, but seeing the way Sasuke had turned out, because he had been raised mostly by his father after Itachi focused more on his career than anything else, she and Sasuke shared a cordial relationship at best nowadays.

It was his hope that Naruto and Sasuke, with the help of Kakashi, could become friends which would result in them forming bonds that would prevent them from turning against Konoha, though if how they interacted in the Academy was anything to go by, then that happening was going to be difficult if not impossible. But as he was now he could only hope that things turned in Konoha's favor, since the village was all that mattered in the end.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
(Konoha – Training Ground 43)**

It was in the fourth day of his training that something interesting happened.

Naruto had been coming to this training ground religiously for four days straight now and he was extremely pleased by his advancement. His clones were already mixing up the chakra control exercises after what accumulated four hundred and fifty days of chakra control training, since they trained for twelve hours every day for the past three days. Also, thanks to the mixed intellect of Naruto, Kushina, Minato and Kurama, along with his increased mental capabilities given to him by his enhanced brain, he was in no danger from information overload that came from overuse of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

His other clones had also mastered the Henge, Kawarimi, Shunshin and Bunshin Daibahuka to the point that he could do them without hand seals and the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu only required for him to make the ram hand seal. He supposed that the mastery was enough for him to be considered a more than just a competent ninja without being too suspicious of him. Because of that, his clones were only working on making the Shunshin battle worthy instead of just a way of fast transportation between two points. He didn't have to worry about tunnel vision since his advanced senses and perception prevented that. He only needed to modify the technique enough so as to make it possible to move in different directions instead of just a straight line. He suspected that he was going to end up creating and entirely new technique when he was finished, but he supposed that there weren't any issues with that.

He had also decided what he was going to do about his Taijutsu. He decided to mix the styles Kushina and Minato used and throw in some of the movements he had seen his classmates and who he now knew to be Maito Gai do when he was just Naruto Uzumaki. This way he could use very advanced Taijutsu techniques without the danger of anyone recognized them since he was going to be mixing the techniques so it was going to look like an entirely original style, which suited him perfectly. Minato used fast and precise strikes aimed at key weak points in the body while Kushina used a style that had her spinning this way and that while she attacked her opponent with punches, kicks, elbows strikes and knee strikes. Mix that with random moves from other people and no one will recognize the style.

And about Kenjutsu, he decided not to use Chishio Hime for now. The blade was too eye catching and there was no plausible explanation that he could come up with that could realistically explain why he had the blade. While he wanted to wield it, it wasn't too much of a pressing matter, so he left it sealed in one of the scrolls. He was sure he would come up with something in the future. He, however, knew that he needed weapons other than kunai, so he decided to look into a type of weapon that could compliment his Taijutsu style. He had an idea of what he wanted, and he hoped that he could find something close enough to it in Konoha.

One thing that came from his mother that he decided was safe to use was her Adamantine Chakra Chains, for the simple reason that not a lot of people knew that she had them and two she had claimed them to be a bloodline, so if he started to use it everyone that cared would chalk it up to him unlocking it recently. And the chains could be used for almost anything and they technically didn't require any chakra to use since any chakra he used on them, as long as the chains weren't destroyed, would come back to him. And if that wasn't enough, he could absorb chakra through the chains and create barriers with them. The only difference between his chains and his mother's, were that his chains were silver in color with a purple aura surrounding them.

And finally, a side effect of his intense training was that his speed and strength had increased by a margin that wouldn't be possible for anyone else. The Healing factor of the Uzumaki had combined with the regenerative capabilities of the Kyubi's chakra, giving him something that he dared to call instant regeneration. By his estimate, he could heal any wound as fast as it was made on any part of his body except his brain, which he supposed was the only way to kill him at the moment: to irreparably damage his brain. Heck, he was sure he could survive beheading as long as the contents of of cranium cavity were not damaged. Because of this, his muscles healed as fast as they teared, meaning that he was stronger and faster when he finished a training session that he was when it began, though he suspected that before long he was going to start using gravity and resistance seals on his body in order to see results.

At the moment, his clones were working on the Shunshin and sparing with each other with leaves sticking to their bodies while they walked on water or stuck to trees. The original was using the chakra chains to fend off the attacks of a contingent of clones. While he had the memories of Kushina to give him experience using them, is was not the same as using them himself. Really familiarizing himself with a technique would render a technique more effective than just remembering to be familiarized with it. Using clones was different because the clones were him, and through them was like he himself was doing it when their memories came back to him after they dispelled.

Four silvers chains sprouted from the middle of his back, and they were lazily waving around as he stared at the remaining clones. Suddenly, the chains tensed and the clones hurled two kunai at the original at speeds that most chunin would be hard pressed to follow, let alone evade or block. This wasn't a problem for Naruto as two of his chains lashed out and knocked the two kunai out of the way while the remaining chains impaled the clones through the chest, dispelling them.

Naruto rubbed his chest slightly, still not really used to the memories of being impaled though he was used to the memories of being punched and/or kicked. As his dismissed his chains, which were slowly sinking into his back, he perked up as he caught a new smell coming from the Forest of Death. "Hmm, snakes, dango, blood and sake. It smells surprisingly good," said Naruto before he identified the scent as that of a woman. He heard her breathing slowly as she approached the edge of the Forest facing towards TG 43. Once she settled on the edge he managed to sense her emotions.

Curiosity, pleasant surprise, understanding, lust.

Naruto was curious himself, since as far as he knew no one willingly ventured into The Forest of Death, and he doubted that anyone would feel what this woman was feeling while inside. She was apparently watching him and there weren't any malicious feelings coming from her that were directed at him, so he let her be and do as she wished. It wasn't like he was training anything that could give away his new status. All the clones would seem weird but she seemed to know who and what he was, so she would probably deduce what he was trying to do. So, he created ten more clones that brandished kunai and the original did the same.

The only reason he reacted on time was because of the sudden spark of mischievousness that came from the woman. He turned in that direction, only two see three shuriken flying directly at him.

Anko Mitarashi was a beautiful woman that had light brown eyes, purple tinted dark hair, a very voluptuous body that she wasn't afraid to show off and possibly the biggest mean streak in the entire village. She was well known for her sadism and penchant to play with men, making them believe she was flirting with them or seducing them only to cut them and lick their blood. She was also the second in command in Konoha's T&I (Torture and Interrogation) Department and the only ninja in Konoha that willingly went to The Forest of Death to train.

Today had been one of those days she found herself free of T&I responsibilities and she had wanted to get some good training in so she had gone to TG44 to fight and kill as many beasts as she could before she found herself exhausted. She had been on the east side of the forest when she had sensed a powerful chakra coming from TG43, so naturally she had gone to investigate the rare occurrence. Nobody trained in TG43 or TG45 because of their closeness to her turf, as she fondly referred to The Forest of Death.

Imagine her surprise when she saw the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi training there. The first thing that came to her mind when she saw him was that he was probably the most beautiful man she had ever seen, even counting the Yondaime. The second thing that came to her mind was that he was probably insane, or a genius, for using so many shadow clones to train in that manner.

' _An insane genius, perhaps. And an extremely hot one at that,'_ she thought with a giggle as she looked at him for a few seconds. The chains he was using sparked her memory of something she had seen before but she couldn't really put her finger on it. She decided that it wasn't that important since she couldn't recall it instantly. She could see that they were wicked useful when he used them to reflect the kunai that were thrown at low jonin speeds and then impaled his clones with them at speeds that were at least mid jonin.

As she watched him rub his chest in discomfort and pause for a second, she thought, _'I shouldn't be that surprised, really. This guy managed to infiltrate the Hokage monument, knockout the Hokage somehow, steal the Forbidden Scroll, learn a jutsu from it and then kill the one who set up the trap, who was a seasoned chunin. And he had just failed the Academy for not knowing how to do a simple Bunshin. The world doesn't make any sense.'_

She watched as he created ten clones of himself and prepared to fight them. She grinned and pulled out three shuriken. _'Let's see just how good you are, really.'_

Just as the last shuriken left her hand he turned in her direction with an even look on his face. She watched, pleasantly shocked, as he tilted his head to the side just enough for the first shuriken to pass by his cheek with only a few centimeters to spare, cutting a few strands of his hair and dispelling one of the clones behind him. He used the kunai on his hand to deflect the second shuriken away from him and the threw that same kunai at the last shuriken, deflecting it.

She knew then that her position was truly compromised when he looked straight at her with an inquisitive eyebrow raised. Grinning, she jumped out of her hiding spot and landed a few feet away from him. She preened a little when he took a good look at her body before focusing on her face, his eyes not wandering, which impressed her even more. She also gave him a discreet look over and liked very much what she saw. _'Strong and defined chest, six pack abs and the most handsome face I've seen. Hmm, Anko likes.'_

Naruto gave the attractive woman that smelled so strange but oh so pleasant an inquisitive look. "So, any chance you'd tell me why you attacked me out of nowhere?" He asked bluntly, though inwardly he wasn't concerned. He could defeat her easily in case she attacked him but there wasn't any chance happening as she was now only feeling pleased surprise and lust, which intrigued him and filled with a sense of pride that he couldn't quite explain.

Anko heard the question and shrugged, doing wonderful things to her big breasts – _'they had to be at least a DD-Cup'_ , thought Naruto absently- with that motion. "Eh, I just felt like it," she responded, earning a deadpan look from Naruto. She grinned then. "So, who are you and whatcha doing here?" She asked the obvious questions, only out of sense of formality.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and then chuckled. "I pretty much doubt that anyone not living under a rock doesn't know about me by now, with what I did a few days ago. And, as you can see, I am training. Though I'm curious. Who are you?"

Anko's grin widened and she stroke an epic pose. "I am the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi! The most awesome and deadly interrogator and the only kunoichi among the ninja of Konoha that willingly trains in The Forest of Death!" She declared before laughing cheerily. "Nice to meet ya!"

Naruto gave her a look of amusement as he chuckled. "As you probably now, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you too," he said and extended his hand for a hand shake.

Anko beamed and grasped his hand with her own. "You know? I think we are going to get along juuuuust fine!" She said with a saucy grin, lengthening her words seductively and the licking her licking her lips slowly. She smirked victoriously when she saw him following the sensual motion with sparkling blue eyes that held as much lust as she was feeling for him at the moment. Still, the fact that he wasn't leering at only her body, but the entire package, impressed and flattered her like never before.

Naruto released her hand slowly and nodded his head in agreement. "Considering that you just tried to kill me because you were bored and curious, I believe it's safe to assume that we are going to become pretty close, very fast," he said with a smirk. The expression was enough to get Anko worked up for what he was alluding and although she only knew the wonders of masturbation and other women, she was somewhat surprising that the thought of sex with Naruto, who was almost a decade younger than her, was far from unpleasant.

Anko matched his expression with a blood-thirstier one of her own as she slowly pulled out a kunai. "So, wonder boy, care to show a lady just what you can do?" She jumped back and took a ready stance, slowly and sensually licking the kunai from base to tip.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her actions. "Mmm, for some reason I love what you did just now, Anko-chan," he said with a suggestive smile as he pulled out his own kunai and got into his own ready stance. "Let's make this more interesting. Care for a wager? The winner has to pay for the other's dinner tonight."

Anko's eyes shone brightly at that. "The terms?" She asked eagerly, almost bouncing.

Enjoying the effect of her fidgeting making Anko's tits jiggle deliciously, Naruto simply spoke. "As you are either a chunin or a jonin me winning is out of the question, so let's make this about how much time I can last going against you. If I last more than five minutes, I win. If I don't make it to five minutes, then you win. Deal?"

Anko's grin went from ear to ear. "Deal."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter starts the real good stuff. Go on and read it!**


	2. I, Naruto Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Pierrot Animation. What I do own, however, is the version of the characters of their work that appear on my piece of fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I, Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

It was the wet, warm and increasingly pleasant feeling coming from his crotch area that woke Naruto up from his slumber. He smirked to himself as he quickly recalled what happened yesterday and he opened his eyes and looked down to see Anko eagerly bobbing her head up and down, her luscious lips wrapped around his thick and long cock while she laid completely naked in between his legs, her curvy and athletic body displayed sinfully for his viewing pleasure as she shifted to get more comfortable.

With a sigh of contentment, Naruto thought about yesterday's events after Anko and he sparred.

It only took him ten seconds into the fight to determine at which level Anko had decided to fight him: around Mid-High Chunin. In light of that, Naruto had limited himself to Low-Mid Chunin, limiting himself to do way better than what was expected of him as a recent graduate but not high enough that would make her extremely suspicious. It had worked perfectly, if the excited grin she showed during the fight and the fact that he had forced her to use one of her personal jutsu in order to not let him win at the mark of four minutes and forty-eight seconds.

True to their wager, Anko had dragged Naruto to a bar that also served her favorite food: Dango, which had also decided to partake in. Even though she could eat as much dango as Naruto could eat ramen, he had no trouble paying for their food and drinks. As Naruto, he had no need to spend the money the Hokage sent to him monthly to take care of his basic expenses, since he went around stealing everything he needed and every expense of the apartment he lived in was covered by the Hokage in addition with the stipend. So, Naruto had a decent amount of money to fall back on. Spending almost a month worth of it in dango and sake was no issue, and it apparently only made Anko like him even more than she originally did, which suited him just fine.

They spent hours inside the bar eating, drinking, talking and flirting until it was past midnight and the owner of the bar had politely kicked them out when they looked ready to start fucking each other right there and there, with Anko on his lap dry humping him as they made out with each other. A tipsy, but still right-in-the-head Anko, had basically dragged him to her apartment where he had proceeded to lose this new body's virginity to her, something which astounded her when she found out because according to her 'he had fucked her better than she could imagine ever being fucked and had reshaped her pussy so now only his fat, big cock could ever hope to give her pleasure'.

That suited Naruto perfectly. He knew that while Anko was loyal to the village, there was enough bitterness in her directed to them so as to easily change that loyalty towards him instead along with augmenting its intensity by being someone that caused her pleasure and gave her something she craved: true companionship. The fact that she was a jonin level ninja and could be extremely useful as a spy was only a bonus. He genuinely liked her and the pleasure he could get from her could be compared to what he remembered from Minato and Kushina, as bizarre as that sounded.

Naruto groaned in disappointment when Anko released his cock from the warm and delicious embrace of her mouth and tongue but shared her smirk when she straddled him and using her hand to angle herself, impaled his cock deep into her pussy. With a loud moan, she began to ride him hard, putting her hands on his chest to get enough leverage to rise her entire body up and down.

Naruto grabbed her by her wide hips and used his hold as leverage himself to meet her movements with thrusts of his own, increasing the pleasure they were both feeling. The sound of wet flesh smacking against wet flesh resounded through the room as Naruto's balls smacked against Anko's jiggling ass as she rode him with almost reckless abandon.

Wanting to feel even more pleasure, Anko clenched her pussy around Naruto and they both groaned at the sharp tingling sensation that went through their entire bodies at the action. Anko threw her body back as she released Naruto's chest and reached with her hands to grab her own bouncing tits, massaging them and pincher her nipples as her moans turned to shrieks and squeals of pleasure.

"Fuck me harder, you magnificent stud!" She shouted in a lust filled voice as she began to increase her fast pace to an almost frantic one. She hissed in pleasure when she pinched her nipples hard enough to hurt.

Naruto smirked up at her. "If that's wat you want!" He replied before he tightened his hold around her hips and began to basically use her as a cocksleeve as he increased her pace with the help of his arms and also increased the speed and intensity of his thrust. It only took him less than a minute to trigger Anko's orgasm after doing that, which triggered his own and with a grunt of pleasure he spilled himself directly into her womb.

Anko fell forward, her entire body shuddering as her pussy milked Naruto's cock for all it was worth, and she cooed in delight as she felt him painting her walls white and filling her up for what was likely the sixth time in less than ten hours. Naruto had fucked her into unconsciousness last night after cumming inside al her holes and bathing her on his cum and the first thing she did when she woke up was to take him into her mouth when she felt his massive pleasure tool poking her ass and twitching as they spooned.

Coming down from her high, she rolled over and sighed in disappointment when his soft cock, which she knew only needed a nudge to get back up even after cumming so much, slipped outside her warm cavern and she shuddered when his creampie began to leak out of her and onto her bed. She could feel that it was still as thick as his first load. She propped her head in one hand, her elbow resting next to his head and grinned as she started to run her nails across his deliciously sculpted body, which resulted in his dick starting to slowly harden once again.

"You are insatiable, woman," he said in amusement as he wrapped his right arm around her and began to almost possessively run his hand up and down her side, eventually settling on her right buttcheek, which he started to almost absently fondle.

Anko shuddered in delight at this and her grin turned saucy. "Well, considering that I am well and truly hooked on that cock of yours now, which looks ready to go again already might I add, I think I have a good reason to want to have sex with you until my cunny hurts," she said as a way of explanation.

Naruto raised an amused eyebrow at her. "So, I've got you hooked, huh? That means you want to be my girlfriend or something?" He asked her teasingly as he gave her ass a harsh squeeze, his finger sinking into the firm and abundant flesh.

Anko mewled at the action and shrugged her shoulders, her big tits jiggling with the motion. "If you want to make me your girlfriend, that's fine. If you only consider me your bitch or a dump for your cum or a cocksleeve, that's also fine. As long as you fuck me regularly, I am happy," she told him seriously and honestly before she smiled lustily. "But to be truthful, I think it would be best if you brought more girls to your bed so we can fuck them and show them the miracle that is your cock and my tongue. You'll find that I can lick a mean pussy like no other," she said, her tongue extending until it reached her nipple and she flicked it with the tip of it.

Naruto's cock twitched at that and he smirked a her. "Well, if that's the case then you are going to be all that to me. You are my woman. Your body belongs to me and only I get to touch you like this and fuck you. Also, I like your idea to getting more girls for us to fuck and I'll be making them mine too. That means that you will also get to enjoy them. Do you have any suggestions?"

Anko's response was a grin.

 **XXXXXXXXXX  
(Streets of Konoha)**

After another round witch Anko, this time taking her from behind like that bitch in in heat she was, Naruto was making his way towards a weapon and shinobi equipment store she had suggested while they were getting ready for the day when he asked her about it. They parted ways after a short make out session and Anko basically ordering Naruto that he was now going to be living with her. Since his apartment was even smaller than her living room, and the payment was to satisfy her lustful urges, Naruto had easily agreed before she went to the T&I Department, which was where she worked at.

Now knowing that Anko was an even bigger potential source of information with her position there, it was even more imperative for him to get her loyalty. He owned her body, that was certain, but now it was time to gain her heart. The magnificent sex was a start, along with encouraging her obvious bisexuality, and it would only be a matter of time before she started to consider him the center of her world.

Not wanting to waste more time that he already had by reshaping Anko's pussy to his cock, which wasn't really a waste of time since he enjoyed doing so just as much, Naruto had sent an army of clones to Training Ground 43 in order to continue training his control over his unlimited chakra along with drilling into his body the fighting style that he was going to use in order to not get anyone else suspicious about his sudden rise in skill.

Naruto eventually reached the store that Anko told him about and from the outside it looked like a simple affair. There were pieces of equipment and some weapons that were obviously of extremely good quality displayed on the outside and above the door a simple sign that read 'The Rising Dragon' could be seen. With a shrug of his shoulders, Naruto stepped inside, making the bell jingle as he opened and closed the door.

"Good morning and welcome to The Rising Dragon! How may I help you?" asked an enthusiastic voice and Naruto looked towards the counter to see a girl a year older than him with dark brown hair styled into two Chinese buns and short fringe bangs framing her pretty face. Her eyes were dark gray and Naruto was amused, and pleased, to see that she was blushing prettily as she looked at him.

Naruto smiled softly at her, which increased her blush, and approached her. "Good morning yourself. I'm here to buy some equipment since I just recently graduated. Name's Naruto Uzumaki by the way," he said as he stopped in front of her.

"Naruto Uzumaki? You are the Academy student that managed to infiltrate the Hokage Tower, knock out the Sandaime, steal the Forbidden Scroll and kill the seasoned chunin that tricked you into doing it?" She asked in astonishment and he nodded sheepishly. "Damn. The whole village is talking about that. Good work though. Anyways, I'm Tenten Higurashi. Nice to meet you," she responded with a wide smile as she extender her hand, sighing softly when he smiled at her again and took it and shook it firmly, something that showed that he didn't think less of her for being a woman, which pleased her to no end. _'This guy is even more handsome than Neji. And already easily more pleasant to be around too.'_

Naruto released her hand and chuckled, feeling her emotions of being impressed, intrigued and slowly rising attraction towards him. "Eh, it wasn't that big of a deal. Even though I'm not at the top of my class, I've never lost a spar. It's in the records, you can check if you don't believe me. Mizuki underestimated because I couldn't do the Bunshin no Jutsu, but that's because I have too much chakra and not enough control. It was easy to surprise him when I used a solid clone technique I learned from the Forbidden Scroll to attack him."

Tenten's eyes widened and she leaned forward, feeling quite pleased when his eyes momentarily dipped to get a look at her pushed up cleavage, which showed thanks to the tight tank-top she was wearing, before he looked back up into her eyes. "Solid clones?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded before he made the hand sign and a clone puffed into existence at his side. Her eyes looked on in fascination as the clone walked towards one of the displayed swords and went through a few graceful but very basic kata before putting back where it was. "They take a lot of chakra to use but almost no control at all, which make them perfect for me. Also, anything they learn I also learn, which can be used both for training and information gathering. I'm still looking into how I can apply them to combat but I have a few ideas already. It only takes a single good hit to destroy them though," said Naruto, and demonstrated that by dispelling the clone with a solid hit to the temple.

"Don't hit yourself, Uzumaki-kun," she said in amusement and they both laughed at the lame, but still funny, joke. "That's an impressive technique in any case and I know you'll be able to do wonders with it," she encouraged him and she was rewarded with another beautiful smile from him, which had Tenten blushing and rubbing her thigh together from behind the counter. She bit her lower lip. So… you said you needed equipment?"

Inwardly smirking as the positive emotions towards him increasing, Naruto nodded in confirmation. "I need a new wardrobe since the clothes I owned have met an unfortunate end since I have been training extensively for the past five days. I also need kunai, shuriken and fuma shuriken of the best quality you have, and I need a bladed weapon that can compliment my taijutsu and increase my reach."

Tenten nodded in understanding. "You can pick any clothes you want from the racks over there," she pointed towards a part of the store that had many types of clothes hanging for both male and females. "If you tell me the amount of kunai, shuriken and fuma shuriken you want I can get them for you. And for the other thing I've got the perfect thing for you I think," she said with a wink.

Naruto grinned. "Nice. In that case then I need…"

After Naruto told her the amount of throwing weapons he wanted she went to back to procure them for hi along with the bladed weapon she felt was what he was looking for. For his part, Naruto went towards the clothes section and proceeded to pick a simple but stylish outfit the compliment his looks. After a few minutes he picked up a few cargo pants, a few long sleeved shirts, a few vests with hood attached and few ANBU style sandals. He also got a piece of dull crimson red cloth in which he was going to put the metal pate of his head band in order to use it as a belt.

Naruto went back to the counter to see that Tenten was back and she had a few boxes stacked one atop of the other on the counter and next to them were a set of black, metallic forearm guards that also had protection for the back of his hand. He noticed that attached to the straps that where used to secure them around his forearm was a rectangular compartment.

"What's this?" He asked in interest as he put the clothes he picked one of them up after putting the clothes he chose on top of the boxes.

"Put it on," Tenten told him instead and when he did that she proceeded to explain. "These forearm guards have a hidden blade mechanism. Flick your wrist upwards," she said, and Naruto did just that. With an almost silent hiss a foot long thin, but sturdy looking, blade extended from the compartment. "They can be used to both fight complimenting your taijutsu as you said and for quiet and subtle assassinations. I designed and made them myself," she said proudly.

Naruto gave her an impressed look and proceeded to play with it for a few moments. "They are perfect and exactly what I needed. Thank you, Tenten," he said and smiled, making her blush and duck her head but she had a pleased smile on her face. Naruto flicked his wrist downwards and the blade hissed back into the compartment. Naruto took it off and put it next to its twin on the counter. "How much do I owe you?"

She told him the prize and Naruto made his own calculations and nodded in acceptance in understanding. It was a bit more than what he had expected but it was understandable considering the quality of what she sold. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to run out of money by paying up about a year worth of monthly stipends given to him by the Hokage. He no longer had to worry about rent and food since he was now going to live with Anko and the missions he was going to be doing were sure to increase the amount of money he had at his disposal.

Naruto paid her and as she put the money away she looked on interested as Naruto pulled out a scroll, unfurled it and put everything he bought on top of it. A small spike of chakra later and a puff of smoke everything was sealed into the scroll. They locked eyes and nodded, an understanding passing between them as they understood the convenience of sealing scrolls. They were already kindred spirits.

"I hope you were pleased with your purchase, sir," she told him formally with a bow but there was mischievous glint in her eyes.

Naruto nodded and smiled. "I was. Though I preferred the service to be honest," he said teasingly and chuckled when she blushed. "Seriously though, I think I'll make all my purchases here. You don't even need to use anything here to see that the quality is above most shops and the prizes are reasonable."

Tenten recovered and she let a sly smirk appear on her face. "Don't be like that, Naruto-kun. Just admit that you just want to see me again in the future," she said flirtatiously with a wink as she crossed her arms under her perky, round bust and pushed it upwards. Her best assets might be her legs and ass, but she knew that her C-Cups breasts were nothing to scoff and if the look Naruto gave them was anything to go by, she wasn't the only one that thought like that.

"Of course," admitted Naruto easily as he looked into her eyes. "Only a fool wouldn't want to look upon such a pretty girl like you."

Tenten blushed but preened under his words. _'Heh! My entire team is made up by fools, then. Neji is only interested in fate and Guy-sensei and Lee are only into hugging each other and training in taijutsu,'_ he thought with some irritation before she flashed a smile towards him. "Well said."

Naruto chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Just stating facts, Ten-chan. Anyways, thanks for everything. I'd like to chat some more but I need to do a few more errands and continue training."

Tenten nodded, blushing a bit at the affectionate nickname he just gave her. "Sure, no problem. And hey, for the record, I'm a kunoichi, you know? Genin, but I graduated a year ago. Perhaps we can get together and spar one day? I know how to use many weapons and that way you can get used to the hidden blades faster," she proposed, a hopeful tone in her voice. She wanted to get to know him. He was interesting, respected women as equals and was the most handsome man she had ever seen. If he wasn't the best catch, she didn't know who was.

Discerning her intentions through her current emotions, Naruto's smile widened, and he nodded. "Of course! I'll be honored. Are you free tomorrow? Team placement is on Monday." Today was Friday, meaning that he had today and two more days to prepare and get used to his fighting style.

"Yes!" She said quickly and eagerly, glad that he seemed to want to get closer to her as much as she wanted to do the same with him.

"Then it's a date, Ten-chan" he said with a wink and a smile before waving and stepping out of the store.

A happy Tenten could only blush and give a squeal of happiness, that while at odds with her usual disposition for those that knew her, didn't look exactly out of place and made her look even cuter.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Training Ground 43 – The Next Day)**

"So… is this where you have been training?" Asked Tenten as she looked around in wonder and some jealousy as she walked further into the terrain. "It's way bigger and nicer than Training Ground 9. How come you get to train in a place like this when you don't even have a team?" She turned towards him, pouting as she put her fist on her wide hips while furrowing her brows at him annoyance.

Naruto, who had been enjoying the utterly sexy visage of Tenten wearing a sports bra and tight short-shorts, perked up at her question and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really have permission to use it per se. Since nobody uses it because of how close it is to The Forest of Death, I just come here and train without issues."

Tenten looked at him with raised eyebrows. "…The Forest of Death? Really? Is that a thing?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. It's just like any other forest except for the fact that everything is bigger, meaner and thus, deadlier. Only chunin level ninja and above are allowed to go inside and train there."

"People do actually go willingly there to train?" She asked with some incredulity. She knew that normal forests were dangerous enough. What Naruto described was a death trap and a sure way for someone to go and commit suicide.

Naruto shook his head and his lips twitched upwards. "Not really. I only know one person that goes there to train regularly. She is a Tokubetsu Jonin and part of the T&I Department. Her name is Anko Mitarashi. She is kind of crazy, really."

"Right…" She trailed off, wanting to ask just how he knew a Tokubetsu Jonin without coming as nosy. Not finding a way, she decided to change the subject a bit. "So how did you find out about this training ground?"

Naruto paused for a moment. He couldn't tell her that he knew of it because he had the memories of his parents, who were technically also him now, since that would just result in him pegging him as insane and take it either as a joke or him not wanting to tell her something, which with women he knew that to be a double-edged weapon. So, he decided to go with a lie that was believable and could be arranged in case Tenten decided to ask.

"It was Anko, actually," he said with a chuckle and went on to explain at her curious expression. "A few days ago, I was eating dango in what turned out to be her favorite stand. I can't remember why exactly but we got talking and the subject of me needing a deserted Training Ground came up. After bribing her with sake and dango, which she absolutely loves, she told me about this place. I think she likes me now," he said, smiling at the understatement at the end.

"Ah, I see," nodded Tenten in understanding, wondering for a moment if he read her mind considering he just answered exactly what she had been wondering before asking him about how he found about TG 43. She then grinned at him challengingly as she hefted the massive scroll in which she carried her weapons. "Alright, that's enough questions from me for now. Are you ready to get that cute ass of yours kicked?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Funny. I was going to see that exact same thing…" he trailed off before deliberately looking at her up and down. "Just that your ass is sexy, instead of just cute."

Tenten blushed though she preened at the way he was looking at her. She had worn these clothes on purpose to get a reaction out of him and she was happy to see that he very much liked what he was seeing. Just a much as she liked what she was seeing. The tight, white tank top and black shorts he was wearing left nothing to the imagination after all.

Grin and blush still in place, Tenten quickly kneeled, unfurled her massive scroll and unsealed a ninjato before rolling it close once again and putting it aside. "Remind me once again who is the more experienced one here?" She asked rhetorically as she began to go through a few katas to warm up.

' _Me, actually,'_ thought Naruto to himself with amusement, not like he was going to say that to her, or anyone, ever. Instead, he gave an approving nod towards her katas. They were solid and fluid at the same time and no movement was wasted. She was very skilled, he could tell. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and gave a sheepish smile. "That might be, but I'm also competitive. I'm a guy after all," he said as he began to lazily stretch, the forearm guards already strapped around his forearms, ready to be used

Tenten finished her warm up and smirked. She took his words exactly as they were meant: Naruto saw her as an equal and not inferior because she was a girl. More points in his favor. While neither Lee or her sensei looked down on her for being a girl, thankfully, she sometimes felt that Neji looked down on her for being a girl AND for being a clanless orphan. It was more than nice to see that a boy she liked regarded her as an equal, unlike Neji, whom she used to like for a time until she actually got to know him when they were put in the same team.

"First to draw blood wins?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she got into her stance.

Naruto nodded. "Sure," he said before getting into his own stance and flicking his wrists, the hidden blades coming out with a sharp, metallic sound.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, I'll make sure that by the time we are done you are at the very least decent using the hidden blades," she said mockingly to him.

Naruto just chuckled and shrugged. He was not going to tell her that technically, because of him training in their use with one hundred clones yesterday, he had a bit more than a literal month of experience using the hidden blades. And, because of his 'transformation', that was enough time to make him more than just a bit proficient in their use. Still, he needed to 'play nice' for the time being, making sure that his progress made sense with the tools he had at his disposal.

The Sandaime knew that he knew the Kage Bunshin, which mean that he had some leniency regarding learning jutsu. Not too much, but enough that most things could be explained. He was already known to be even more talented and skilled than Sasuke Uchiha, self-proclaimed and village-promoted Elite, which meant that not too many inquiries would be made unless he did something truly outrageous for his age, like doing the Hiraishin as a genin.

Instead, he just grinned at her. "Bring it on, Ten-chan!"

Tenten's response was to just smirke before launching herself at him at quite the decent amount of speed.

In order to keep up appearances, Naruto kept himself on the defensive, evading, blocking and attempting to counter her attacks. He quickly determined that she was around Mid-Chunin Level, just beneath the level at which Anko had fought him the day before yesterday. In light of that, Naruto decided to perform at a Low-Chunin Level. It was certainly a level which he had no right being as a newly graduated Academy student, but nothing that was outrageous.

In fact, this was the level he was before his 'transformation'.

Tenten for her part could scarcely believe what was happening right now. She knew that while she wasn't a genius like Neji, or a taijutsu freak like Lee, she was certainly above the average Chunin despite still being a genin. Her sensei, Maito Gai, had told her as much in their last team evaluation, which had been about a week ago and she was sure she had not gotten any weaker since then.

And Naruto, a newly graduated genin, was keeping up with her using weapons that he got just yesterday. Yes, he was visibly struggling, he couldn't seem to counter her attacks effectively or go in the offensive and it was obvious he was still not used to his weapons, but he was still keeping up with her.

Not even Neji had been this strong/skilled just after graduating, and he was regarded as a genius.

So, if that was the case, what was Naruto Uzumaki?

The exchange continued for a few more minutes until finally, Naruto seemed to falter when he tried to block a vertical downward slash from her and Tenten used the opportunity expertly to quickly trip him and send him to the ground with a yelp. Wasting no time, she straddled him and pressed the tip of her ninjato to his neck, only with enough pressure to make a thin cut and get just a thin line of blood to come out.

"That's my win," she declared breathlessly as she smirked down at him victoriously.

Naruto smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure about that?" He asked smugly.

Tenten tilted her head curiously before she became aware of a slight, stinging sensation coming from her right arm and when she looked at it to inspect it her eyes widened in shock when she saw Naruto's left hidden blade close to her arm and a thin cute on her arm, from which a little blood was trailing down her arm.

"I believe that's a draw," he said cheekily when she turned to look back at him.

Tenten furred her eyebrows before pouting adorably. "I want a rematch!"

"Alright," nodded Naruto, feeling that the short spar with her had been very productive, not as much as his training with the hidden blades yesterday, but enough that he still learned a few more things. He smirked at her. "Why don't we make this a bit more interesting? Care for a wager?"

As competitive as she was, there was no way Tenten would say no to that. "Sure. What kind of wager," she said, leaning back and when her ass rested right on his crotch, which resulted in her feeling the fact that he was actually bigger than what his shorts led her to imagine, Tenten finally realized the position they were in.

Her entire face turned red and she 'eeped', but, curiously enough, made no move to rise from where she was.

Naruto's smirk turned into a grin that had Tenten feeling both nervousness and excitement.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Anko's Apartment – Later That Night)**

"So…" began Anko after she regained her breath after another intense session of fucking that resulted in her loosing count of the amount of consecutive orgasm her lover gave her before filling her womb to the brim with his own cum when he orgasmed. Thank Kami (and Tsunade Senju) for the Anti-Pregnancy Jutsu. "You didn't fuck Tenten-chan? That's a shame."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Anko as the purple haired woman wrapped herself around him and rested her head on his chest. "No…" he trailed off before giving her a suspicious look. "Wait, did you send me there because that's one of the best places to get ninja equipment or because you wanted me to fuck Tenten?"

"Little bit of both, actually," she admitted without shame as she looked up at him with an impish and shameless smile. "I think she is cute and sexy as fuck. And I know for a fact she swings for both teams. The reason for her obsession with Tsunade-sama is not only because she looks up to her for her abilities as a kunoichi, you know?" She told him with sultry amusement.

Naruto's dick twitched at the possibilities. "I see. I'll keep that in mind," he said before sighing in pleasure as Anko grabbed his now semi-hard cock and began to languidly pump it up and down. "And before you ask, while I didn't fuck her, I did make out with her multiple times between spars. When I proposed the wager of the loser having to do whatever the winner said, she ordered me to kiss her. I made sure to lose every spar after that," he said with a shameless grin.

"Pervert," said Anko, grin still in place, as she continued to jack him off to get him ready for the next couple of rounds. "The way you talk… you think you could have won against her? Don't get me wrong, you are easily the most talented and skilled newly graduated genin I've ever seen, but she still got an entire year on you."

Naruto grunted as his cock got harder and harder thanks to Anko's ministrations. "Possibly. She was _very adamant_ on winning after I told her about the wager, though. So I don't know…" he trailed off, lying easily.

Anko hmmed before grinning as she felt that Naruto's cock was sufficiently hard. With a flexible and fluid motion, she straddled him and impaled herself on him, moaning in delight a he spread her walls and filled her vagina completely, the head of his cock pressing against her cervix. "Mmm, your cock's the best. I'm ruined for other men," she admitted deliriously as she began to slowly move back and forward, sensually grinding herself on him with his cock deep inside her.

Naruto grunted at the high amount of pleasure he was feeling and grinned up at her as he grabbed her by her wide hips. "That was kind of the point, Anko-chan," he said before he began to aid in her motions using his hands and moving his own hips in tandem with hers to increase the amount of pleasure they were both feeling.

"Are… are you, oh fuck yeah! Are you planning on, mmm, ruining every girl, right fucking there! That you fuck?!"

"Damn right I am! And guess what? You are gonna help me do it!" Naruto growled as he suddenly began to use his hold on Anko to make her stamp jumping on his cock.

The declaration and sudden the change of pace and movement triggered the first of Anko's many orgasms of that session. As she came, her hips began to move on her own as she adopted an ahegao expression, her imagination running wild at what was to come in the future.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Team Assignment Day)**

Naruto looked at himself in the full body length mirror that was in Anko's room as he finished putting on the clothes and equipment he would be using from now on.

His upper body was covered by a long-sleeved mesh shirt. On top of that he wore a sleeveless and zip-up vest that had a hood. Above the long sleeves of his mesh shirt, his forearms were wrapped with dull crimson red bandages. And on top of that his forearms were covered with the guards that had the hidden blades.

His lower body was covered in black cargo pants that were held up by the dull crimson red cloth he bought at The Rising Dragon that had the Konohagakure headband displayed on the front, which functioned as a belt, the excess of cloth falling down by his left side to his knee, one length slightly longer than the other.

The lower end of his cargo pants had dull crimson red cloth wrapped on top of it until where his calves started and his feet were covered in black ninja sandals. He had two kunai holsters wrapped around his right thigh with using dull crimson red tape, a pouch resting on his lower back and three small scrolls on his left thigh, also secured with dull crimson red tape.

"Mmm, Anko likes," said the purple haired woman as she laid on the bed, shamelessly naked, as she licked her lips and looked at Naruto like he was a piece of meat. She pouted sexily and cutely at him as she deliberately displayed her body to him. "Do you really have to leave? Today is my free day, you know?" She purred.

Despite being aroused by the sight, Naruto made use of his inhuman self-control provided by the part of him that was Minato to raise an eyebrow at her. "Are you really up to for more after last night and this morning?" He asked with some incredulity. He sent her pussy, which was puffy and red and still leaking with his cum due to the creampie he gave her not too long ago, a pointed look.

Anko groaned and clicked her tongue, her pout becoming an annoyed one as she lost her sexy pose. Now she just looked cute. "Spoilsport. Sure, I'm feeling sorer right now than when after I train seriously, but it's nothing that medical ninjutsu and some cuddling wouldn't fix!"

Naruto sighed. "You do have a valid point, but it's Team Assignments. It's kind of obligatory that I go," while he could easily send a durable enough clone with his powers, he still had an image to uphold. "As much as I want to stay and fuck you all day, I have to go. I promise to make it up to you when I get back."

Anko just pouted harder. "You better, mister! Or I won't let you fuck anyone but me!"

Naruto just smirked. "As if. I bet you want to bring more girls into this 'relationship' even more than I do," he said and chuckled when Anko blushed slightly and looked away while grumbling. With a shake of his head, Naruto walked towards her and gave her and ardent kiss to say goodbye.

Once outside, Naruto shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and with an air nonchalance, joined the crowds of Konoha's villagers walking around the streets as he made his way towards the grounds of the Konoha Ninja Academy.

Naruto was amused to see that while the male populace either glared at him with anger and/or hatred or ignored him completely and the female populace that was young enough for such things, was conflicted between admiring how attractive he was and the fact that they knew he was Kurama's Jinchuriki. He doubted said 'conflict' will be resolved any time soon so he decided he would just amuse himself with it for the time being.

Eventually, Naruto reached his destination and he had to pause for a moment in order to admire the view before him.

Located at the base of the Hokage Rock, in which was carved the Hokage Monument, that had the faces of the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime Hokage overlooking the village in a symbolic manner, since they were its protectors, the Konohagakure Ninja Academy cut quite the visage. It possessed a large size and had several buildings that one could tell were built progressively over time. There was a tree in front of it that had a swing on it and the main building, which was colored in shades of orange and red along with the rest of the buildings beneath and around it, ironically enough had a gigantic kanji for 'Fire' on it.

Naruto smiled at the three times worth of memories he had of this place due to the human elements of his 'transformation'. After reminiscing for a few moments, Naruto shook his head and quickly made his way towards the buildings dedicated to the Academic Division of the Academy. Considering that it had not been stated otherwise, Naruto made his way towards the classroom his he had been using for the past year.

The moment he arrived, opened the door and stepped inside, all conversation screeched to a halt as his classmates began to stare.

"Is that Naruto?!"

"They said he looked different but I didn't expect it to be this much!"

"I can't believe he defeated and killed Mizuki-sensei!"

"Aw c'mon! Sure, the guy is good at Shurikenjutsu and taijutsu but he can't even do a Bunshin. There's no way he beat a seasoned Chunin!"

"But that's what everyone is saying, even the chunin and jonin! Why would they lie!"

"I don't know but…"

Naruto opted to ignore the stares and whispers and walked further into the classroom to take his seat. He quickly found the pair that he, as just Naruto Uzumaki before the 'transformation', got along the best with while in the Academy and seeing an empty seat next to one of them, Naruto smiled after approaching.

"S'up, Choji, Shikamaru? Can I seat here?"

"Go ahead, Naruto. (Munch). That's no problem at all, right, Shikamaru? (Munch)." Answered Choji as he held a bag of chips from which he periodically pulled out a handful of chips and shoved them into his mouth. Choji Akimichi was the heir to the Akimichi Clan, known for their ability to covert calories and fat into chakra and body modification techniques. Choji had a rotund build and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. He had spiky, brown hair that reached around his waist and his red forehead protector was wrapped around his head, proudly displayed on his forehead. He was wearing a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs, having the kanji for "food" on the front of the armor the covered his torso.

Shikamaru gave a yawn. "Yeah, yeah. It'll be a drag to say no now," he said before looking up to give Naruto an inquisitive look. "It's troublesome to ask, but why do you look so different, Naruto?" He asked, his serious tone matching his serious expression. Shikamaru Nara was the heir to the Nara Clan, known for their shadow techniques and its members being smarter than the norm. Shikamaru had narrow brown eyes and shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail. He was wearing a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the Nara clan symbol on the back, under which was a green-lined mesh armor t-shirt. He also wearing brown pants, a pair of silver hoop earrings and his blue forehead protector was wrapped around his left arm.

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head and smiled. "Honestly? I don't really know. One moment I have one of the blades of a Fuma Shuriken piercing my flank and the next I'm like this with my arm shoved through Mizuki's chest," he said, the casualty in which he said it had Shikamaru looking at him with wide eyes while Choji had turned green in the face and he no longer looked like he wanted to eat more chips.

Naruto's following grin was apologetic. "You'll have to ask Iruka-sensei if you want the details."

Choji looked even greener. "If that is how it ended, I don't think I want to know the details."

Shikamaru regained his lazy/irritated expression before shaking his head. "Troublesome blond. I hope we don't end in a team together," he said before he went back to taking nap… somehow able to do so after likely spending around twelve continuous hours sleeping the night before.

Naruto just chuckled, knowing that Shikamaru didn't mean anything bad with those words. He was amused to see that Choji quickly recovered and was back to eating his chips without issues. Seeing that both Choji and Shikamaru were 'busy', he decided to look around the room and observe the other graduates. While as just Naruto Uzumaki he already had an idea of what the others were capable off, a new perspective from his enhanced-self regarding his classmates wouldn't hurt him. Having already assessed Shikamaru and Choji, he focused on the others that were in the classroom.

He completely ignored the 'run-in-the-mill' students, those from civilian backgrounds that didn't do anything to stand out.

The first one he focused on was Sasuke Uchiha, one of the only two survivors, along with his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, of the Uchiha Massacre, perpetrated by his own older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He had black eyes and spiky black hair that fell over his face with bangs framing his face. He was wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, white arm warmers and blue shinobi sandals. His forehead protector was wrapped around his head and displayed on his forehead

Easily the second most skilled student in this class, right beneath himself when he was just Naruto, Sasuke was a self-proclaimed 'Elite' shinobi that was as arrogant as he was anti-social. As just Naruto, he never liked him, and he knew that the feeling had been mutual, fueled by Sasuke's inability to beat what he considered a clanless orphan in a spar no matter how hard he tried.

Now, how Naruto disliked him even more than before if that was possible. His own dislike as just Naruto for being an arrogant asshole and a prick was enhanced by Kushina's dislike of those traits in a person. Kurama had a deep seeded hatred for anything that was Uchiha and Minato's indifference to it didn't counter any of those feelings. It was thanks to Minato's inhuman self-control that he wasn't killing Sasuke on a whim.

That, and the fact that he was Mikoto's son, with him Kushina apparently had a 'thing' before she had to marry Fugaku Uchiha and she had gotten with Minato. Interesting…

' _I really hope we don't end on the same team,'_ thought Naruto to himself after dismissing Sasuke as nothing more than an annoyance. He then turned his attention towards another one of the students who was quietly seating by himself all the way to the back.

Shino Aburame was the heir the Aburame Clan, known for having a symbiotic relationship with insects with varying abilities that they used in many different techniques during combat. Shino was tall, the tallest of the graduating class before Naruto's 'transformation', and had fair skin. He had dark, bushy, brown hair and his eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. He wore a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar that covered the lower half of his face, brown pants and blue shinobi sandals. His forehead protector was wrapped around his head.

Naruto could see, as they crawled across his face and hands, and feel the ten of thousands of insects that were living inside of him and feeding off his chakra. He smiled innocently when Shino turned sharply towards him, no doubt his insects informing him of the impossible change in his chakra. No doubt that he would be wary of him from now on, but not as much, since he knew that Shino knew how much chakra he had as just Naruto. The only change that should register to Shino's kikaichu insects are a significant increase in amount and potency, which while surprising in the amount of time it happened, isn't that alarming considering that it had the same 'signature'.

' _I wouldn't mind being on the same team as him,'_ thought Naruto to himself with a shrug before turning his attention on the last person on the classroom that was worth any mentioning, albeit barely.

Kiba Inuzuka was the heir to the Inuzuka Clan, known for their animalistic appearances, animalistic fighting style and usage of nin-dogs during combat. Kiba had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth and the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. He wore a form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket. Akamaru, his white puppy, was resting on top his head and his forehead protector was wrapped around his head.

As egotistical as Sasuke and with his 'I-am-the-Alpha' attitude that made him a prick, Naruto also disliked Kiba but not to the extent he now disliked Sasuke. While as just Naruto he disliked the two of them just as much, with his 'transformation', Naruto's disliked was enhanced by Kushina's own dislike for those who were like him. Since there wasn't hatred of Kurama to add to the mix, Kiba was significantly more tolerable than Sasuke, as in he didn't have the urge to kill him out of principle. Still…

' _I would prefer if I wasn't on the same team as him,'_ thought Naruto to himself as he returned the 'aggressive' glare and growl Kiba sent his way with an unimpressed expression and a raised eyebrow that only seemed to aggravate him further, which bothered his K9 partner whose hackles raised a bit, forcing Kiba to focus on calming him down when he noticed.

"I'm telling you, Sakura, that's the best way you can use your forehead protector! Don't tell me you are still conscious about your forehead!"

"You know I'm not, Ino! It's just that it feels a bit weird to use it like this."

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. We are here."

"Oh, you are right. Thanks, Hinata. Let's go in before it's late."

Naruto perked up at the sound of those three voices, which he knew he was the only one that could hear them, and he turned towards the door of the classroom as it opened to let in the only female students of the graduation class that were worth more than a passing thought, both regarding their abilities and their looks.

The first one was Sakura Haruno and she was the only one of the three that didn't come from a prominent clan but he knew that both her parents were successful ninja of their own. Sakura has fair skin, green eyes, and long pink hair with two bangs framing her pretty face and her forehead protector wore as a hairband. She wore black biker shorts that reached above a few inches above her knees, high heeled black boots that reached a few inches below her knees, a short pink apron skirt, pink elbow protectors and a sleeveless, loose red kimono top that accentuated the shape of her breasts. There was a black holster strapped to her right thigh and a brown pouch rested on top of the curve of her ass, strapped around her waist.

The reason why Sakura stood out, beyond her looks, was because of her intellectual capabilities, which were on par with Shikamaru's, though differing in the aspect that hers was geared more to acquiring and retaining all kinds of information rather than crafting complex strategies. Sakura was also skilled in taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu and specially Genjutsu, her chakra control being the best out of everyone in the class, despite having significantly more chakra than the other 'run-in-the-mill-graduates'.

Naruto looked at her up and down. _'Her boobs might be just B-Cups but her hips, waist, ass and legs are out of this world. And she isn't useless. I'd like to have her on my team,'_ thought Naruto to himself with a smirk. While as just Naruto, at first, he found Sakura annoying because of her infatuation with Sasuke. But after witnessing Sasuke being unable to defeat Naruto again and again and becoming friends with Ino and Hinata, Sakura had gotten her act together and became a respectable kunoichi.

Naruto turned his attention to the second one that entered. Ino Yamanaka was the heiress to the Yamanaka Clan, who were known for their mind related techniques. Ino had fair skin, light baby blue eyes and long platinum blond hair that was pulled into a long ponytail that reached past her ass with a bang of hair covering her right eye. She was clothed in a mesh sleeveless bodysuit that only reached mid-thigh. Over that she wore a purple top that only covered her perky breasts and a mini skirt that was a few inches above the end of her mesh armor and her forehead protector was worn as a belt just above her skirt.

The reason why Ino stood out, beyond being a clan heiress and her beauty, was because of her skills in ninjutsu, taijutsu, shurikenjutsu, genjutsu and chakra control. There was also the fact the she was apparently developing sensing abilities as well. She had a lot of potential.

' _Mmm, her boobs are a nice C-Cup and her body is a perfect combination of feminine suppleness and athleticism. While Sakura beats her in the ass department by a bit, she does not lose when it comes to hips, waist and legs. I certainly wouldn't mind being with her on a team,'_ thought Naruto with the same smirk still in place. Like Sakura, Ino used to be annoying with her crush on Sasuke, but for the same reasons as her pink haired friend, she got her act together and became a kunoichi deserving of respect.

And finally, the last one to enter was Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga Clan, known for their Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit), the Byakugan, and their prowess on taijutsu and chakra control and manipulation. Hinata had fair skin, white eyes with a lavender tint and long and straight dark blue hair that extended beyond her hips and was styled in a hime-cut with two shoulder length strands framing her face. She wore a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist, a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and black high-heeled boots. Here forehead protector was loosely tied around her neck.

The reasons why Hinata stood out were obvious, beyond her beauty and the fact that she was the heiress to the Hyuga Clan. She was more skilled than even Sasuke at taijutsu and her chakra control was on par with Sakura and Ino. She also excelled in ninjutsu, shurikenjutsu and genjutsu and that was without including her clan's techniques.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. _'Holy shit! Her boobs are an E-Cup! Even bigger than Anko-chan's! And the rest of her body is just as athletic as Ino's and her hips, waist, ass and legs give Sakura's a run for their money. Please, let her be on my team!'_ He thought to himself, his smirk still in place.

At first, just Naruto never noticed Hinata because she used to be extremely shy and soft-spoken. That began to change, however, when she began occasionally 'spy on him and follow him' around. Naruto supposed that by becoming the most skilled in class with his background he had inspired Hinata to become a better version of herself. And when she became friends with Ino and Sakura, she became even more confident in herself, which showed on the fact that she wore clothes that flattered her voluptuous figure.

Naruto blinked as he realized that he was inavertedly responsible for the three girls becoming competent, High-Genin level kunoichi by the time they graduated the Academy. Cool.

"Naruto! Is that you?! You look…" trailed off Sakura with a blush as she looked at him in shock. She always thought that he was cute, what with his whisker marks and azure blue eyes, though the amount orange he insisted on wearing was unflattering. Now, however…

"… Super hot!" exclaimed Ino, a blush of her own across her face as she looked at Naruto up and down. She licked her lips sensually and smiled flirtatiously as she cocked her hip the side sexily. "My, my, Naruto, I've heard the rumors of you looking different after what happened a week ago but I never would've thought you'll turn in such a hunk!" She said before turning towards Hinata and nudging her suggestively. "Don't you agree, Hina?"

Hinata's entire face was flushed as she stared at Naruto without blinking. "Ye-yeah!" She exclaimed before steam began to pour out from her ears as she got even more red.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't really know what happened, but…" he grinned a bit suggestively at them. "… I don't think is a bad thing if girls a beautiful as you three like how I look."

Sakura blushed even more at his words, bashfully looking down as she got called beautiful by whom she saw as the most attractive guy she knew.

Ino beamed in delight and winked flirtatiously at Naruto, thanking him for his compliment.

Hinata looked like she was about to faint.

"It was nice seeing you, Naruto. I'd love if we end up in the same team together," she said before blowing him a saucy kiss. She giggled when Naruto goofily made the motion of capturing it and pocketing it for later. After a cutesy wave, she grabbed Sakura and Hinata by their arms and dragged them away all the way to the back so she could talk to them without being heard.

Little did they knew, Naruto could hear them perfectly even though they were whispering. He focused on their conversation as he basked on the jealous look being sent his way since his interaction with the three most beautiful girls of the graduating class had not gone unnoticed. Truthfully, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke and Shino didn't seem to care about it. The 'run-in-the-mill' males and Kiba, however, were green with envy, Kiba even more so as he looked to be frothing at the mouth, not unlike a dog with the rabies.

"Oh, my Kami! Naruto was cute before but now he is even hotter than Sasuke!" Exclaimed-whispered Ino in an almost breathless manner. Naruto could feel her staring at him.

"And the best part he is neither arrogant nor a prick, unlike Sasuke and Kiba," muttered Sakura, her voice indicted her disbelief at herself at one point having a crush on the Uchiha. Naruto also could tell that she was glancing at him.

"Hina! You better make your move fast or I will take him for myself," declared Ino, her voice absolutely serious.

"Likewise," muttered Sakura, her voice as serious as Ino's.

There was a pause before Hinata spoke, her voice as soft as it was embarrassed. "A-ano. I… I wouldn't mind… sha-sharing him… if it was with you two… Ino-chan… Sakura-chan…"

Naruto's eyes widened in a bit of disbelief as he heard Hinata's admission. It was always the quiet ones.

"Hinata!" Exclaimed-whispered Sakura in disbelief, but Naruto noticed that there wasn't neither disgust nor denial in her voice, only surprise and…. Interest? Ho?

Naruto then heard Hinata release a soft 'eep!' as he heard Ino wrapping her arms around Hinata's neck from the side and pressing her body against Hinata's. "My, my. You have become quite the kinky and naughty girl, Hina. You might be in need of a spanking. Though the idea is more than tempting. What do you think, Sakura?" She whispered seductively against Hinata's, making the blue haired girl get red and visibly hold back a moan.

"…Yes," was the only thing that an embarrassed Sakura could say.

Ino giggled. "Yay! You gals are the best girlfriends as girls could ask for!" She declared.

' _Interesting,'_ thought Naruto with a perverted smirk as he imagined the may implications the conversation he just overhead had. Now more than even he wished for anyone of those three being on his team.

That was when Iruka arrived.

Naruto laughed mentally in amusement at the apprehensive look the scarred chunin sent his way. He tried to placate him by sending on his way an innocent smile and a wave but that only seemed to freak out the chunin even more, which resulted in Naruto being even more amused.

After a motivational speech in which Iruka told them how proud he was of them and what would be expected of them as ninjas of Konoha, he began to assign the teams. Naruto ignored everything until his names was mentioned.

"Team seven will be formed by Naruto Uzumaki…" Naruto perked up at the sound of his name. "Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake," said Iruka.

' _Huh. What are the odds?'_ He thought the moment he heard the name of his sensei. He frowned in distaste when he realized that Sasuke was one of his teammates though the more negative emotions were placated by the fact that the girl he wanted the most on his team was put on his team. _'At least there is a silver lining to this.'_

He smirked when he heard the interactions from the girls.

"Hina! Argh! You lucky bitch!" Exclaimed-whispered Ino playfully, the grin clear in her tone.

"Hinata, wipe off that smug smile from your face, please," muttered Sakura in mock annoyance, no bite in her words.

"… I'm sorry…" Her voice didn't sound apologetic at all and her happiness was clearly heard in her voice.

Kiba suddenly stood up, getting the attention of everyone and aggravating Akamaru on his head, before pointing at Naruto with a pissed off expression on his face. "Hey, Iruka-sensei! Why does he get to be on the same team as Hinata-chan?"

Naruto blinked slowly before raising an eyebrow. _'Oh, yeah. He has the hots for Hinata. Oh well. Sucks to be you, mutt,'_ he thought in amusement, now knowing for a fact that the Inuzuka had even a sliver of a chance of making reality whatever he imagined involving himself and Hinata.

Iruka gave a disapproving look for his disruption. "Because, Kiba, the two highest scoring students are put with the lowest scoring one. Despite Naruto easily being the most skilled of all of you in taijutsu, shurikenjutsu and the use of henge and kawarimi, he is incapable of performing the basic Bunshin. Not only that, but the score of his theoretical test wasn't that good. Because of that, Naruto had the lowest overall score of all of you while Hinata and Sasuke had the two highest scores."

Naruto chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in response of the stares shifting to him as Iruka spoke.

Kiba, instead of being placated, looked even more angry. "Then why come he graduated if he can't even do a Bunshin?!"

Getting sick of being belittled by someone like Kiba, Naruto turned towards the Inuzuka and smiled chillingly. "Why don't you ask Mizuki? He can tell you with as many details as you want." More than one gasped at his words and the fact that he was seemingly unaffected by him killing someone that had been his teachers for four years.

Kiba growled at him. "Why you-!"

Iruka's eyes hardened. "Enough!" He declared before turning his eyes towards Kiba, who was cowed by the look of his sensei's eye. "Naruto demonstrated that he did not need the Bunshin to be a ninja when he successfully terminated a chunin-level traitor." _'Nor any other jutsu he knows, for that matter,'_ he thought with apprehension. "In light of that, the Sandaime deemed that Naruto was worthy of graduating. Are you questioning the Sandaime's decision, Kiba?" Iruka asked, getting Kiba to pale and shake his head rapidly in the negative. "I thought so. Now, let's continue…"

"… Team eight will be formed by Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine is still in circulation, thus, Team Ten will be formed by Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. And that's it. Your assigned sensei will come to pick you up within the hour," he said simply before leaving.

"Ugh!" Groaned Ino loudly, getting the attention of most of the class as she pitifully rested her upper body on the desk in front of her. "Why do I have to be on the same team as the lazy bum and the eating machine?!" She whined, her voice indicating that she wanted to cry.

Choji, at Naruto's side, stopped for a minute before shrugging and continued eating his chips.

Shikamaru muttered a muffled "Troublesome" since he had not raised his head from his resting position.

Sakura gave a less dramatic groan of her own as she crossed her arms. "At least you don't have to deal with the mutt," she said and ignored said mutt's indignant yell before shrugging her shoulders. "Though I don't really have complains about Shino. He is calm and quiet, Kiba's total opposite now that I think about it so it kind of evens out in the end," she commented thoughtfully.

In the back, Shino pushed up his glasses and gave a minuscule nod of acknowledgement.

Hinata smiled gently at Ino and patted her back in a consoling fashion. "No need to worry, Ino-chan. You know Shikamaru-san is very smart and Choji-san is strong. The will be good teammates for you," she tried to reassure her friend.

"That's easy for you to say," grumbled Ino before raising and looking at Hinata with a mischievous expression. "You are in the same team as Naruto. I bet you are probably thinking of-!"

Hinata, knowing that Ino had been about to say would have been highly inappropriate, quickly covered her mouth with her hand while blushing. "Ino-chan!"

Ino's grin was visibly even behind Hinata's hand.

Naruto chuckled at this.

That was when Kiba, after taking his dog off his head and putting it on his desk, stood up from his set and aggressively walked towards Naruto with his chest puffed up. "Oi, deadlast!" His exclamation got the attention of the entire class and they watched as he stood right in front of Naruto, looking down on him since he was standing up while the blond was sitting. "You might be in a team with her, but Hinata's mine, you hear that?! So, don't try anything funny!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "If I am the deadlast, what does that make you, who has never beaten me in a spar?" Asked Naruto rhetorically, making everyone laugh at Kiba as the Inuzuka got red in the face at his words being thrown back at him. Then, Naruto shook his head before pointing with his thumb towards the back. "And I don't think Hinata appreciates your words."

Kiba looked towards her and he flinched a bit at the disapproving frown on Hinata's face and the scowls on the faces of Ino and Sakura as they looked at him. Red faced, Kiba turned towards Naruto with a glare as he clenched his fists. "Why you…"

Naruto uncaringly shrugged his shoulders. "You did that on your own, dude, don't blame me," he said before smirking and turning to look at Kiba's dog, who was just laying there while looking at Kiba with clear exasperation. "Hey, Akamaru, I think you need to put a better leash on your human. He's getting out of hand," he said, the Kushina part of him couldn't resist.

The immediately set the others into a laughing fit.

"That's it!" Exclaimed Kiba before lunging at Naruto with a left punch towards his face, his face contorted in anger and hatred as his intentions to cause bodily harm to Naruto were clear.

Instead, it didn't go quite as he planned.

In a smooth and swift movement, Naruto grabbed Choji by the back of his shirt with his right hand and leaned himself back and Choji, who yelped in surprise as his chips flew all over the place because of it, in order to avoid Kiba's punch and prevent Choji from being hit. Then, with Kiba overextended and partially over his desk and in front of him, Naruto grabbed the back of the Inuzuka's head with his left hand and brought it down to smack it against the desk, a sickening crunch was heard as Kiba's face met the wooden desk.

No one was laughing now. Everyone was looking at Naruto with wide eyes, even Shikamaru who was forced to rise up due to the conmmotion.

Naruto released the back of Choji's shirt and looked at the Akimichi heir with an apologetic expression on his face. "Sorry about your chips, man. I'll get you some later," he said and smiled when Choji just nodded dumbly at him. Naruto's expression then turned serious when he heard Kiba's muffled pained groan and he carelessly pulled his head up, showing his broken nose and the blood covering the lower half of his face. "You have to be more careful, man. I think you should go to the infirmary and get that checked out," said Naruto before releasing Kiba.

With tears visibly in the corner of his eyes, Kiba whimpered as he reached to cup his broken nose and try to stop some of the bleeding with his hand. Without looking at anyone, he quickly ran out of the room, Akamaru hot on his tail whimpering in concern.

Naruto looked down at the smear of blood and mucus on the desk in front of him before grimacing. "Ugh, it got dirty. I'm not cleaning it though," he said before inching his chair back a bit a if to emphasize how disgusted he was.

Everyone just stared.

"That was so fucking hot," muttered Ino breathlessly.

"Yeah," agreed Sakura in a similar fashion.

"…Mhmm," was the sound of agreement that came from Hinata.

Naruto could only smirk.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(An Hour Later)**

Eventually, Kiba returned with his nose set back and bandages wrapped around his head with gauze to control the bleeding. He had refused to look at everyone. This resulted in the classroom possessing a somewhat tense atmosphere due to no one being able of keeping what Naruto did out of their heads.

It stayed like that until the jonin sensei arrived.

Naruto ignored most of them as they were here for the teams formed by the 'run-in-the-mill' students. He, however, focused in two of them for entirely different reasons.

One of them was a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She had long black untamed hair reaching her upper back and very unique eyes that are red in color with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over it, she wore a very broad material which resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages and she wore the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals black in color.

She smiled beautifully and Naruto noticed the small, discreet wave she exchanged with Hinata, whom also smiled at her. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I'm here for team eight," she said and she looked a bit disappointed when Hinata wasn't one of the three that stood up, but she quickly shook it off. "Follow me, please. There is much we have to talk about."

' _Hmm, so that's the Kurenai Anko-chan told me about. Her description didn't do her justice. And her body remind me of Ino's just way more mature. I definitely approve,'_ thought Naruto himself, smiling when the black-haired beauty sent an interested look his way.

' _So that's Naruto Uzumaki, huh? Anko speaks highly of him. I'll have to keep an eye on him to see for myself what Anko's sees in him,'_ she thought to herself, recalling all the praises Anko sang to him the time they met each other. She knew that they were sleeping together and that he had moved in with her at Anko's insistence. Even though she had never seen her best friend this happy, she still had to make sure herself that he was the right guy for her.

Kiba, visibly excited, Shino and Sakura, who waved goodbye to her two friends, followed after her as they left the classroom.

The next jonin of interest was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

An unlit cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth, the man spoke. "I am Asuma Sarutobi. Team ten, follow me," he said simply.

Ino groaned. "This guy is a smoker. Kill me, please," she said before standing up and hugging Hinata goodbye.

She, along with Shikamaru, who was dragging his feet and muttering about 'troublesome blondes', and Choji, who had pulled out another bag of chips and was contentedly eating them, followed after Asuma as they left the classroom.

That left Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke as the only ones in the room.

' _Hmm, it's not like Kakashi to be late,'_ thought Naruto to himself after a few minutes of waiting in silence. According to Minato's and Kushina's memories of him, Kakashi was rather stern and aloof while at the same time being a stickler for the rules even though after Obito's death he became more committed to teamwork. However, he had to take into consideration that there were fifteen years between today and the last time he, as Minato and Kushina, saw Kakashi. Who knows what has transpired in that amount of time.

Eventually, Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and stood up. This got the attention of Hinata and Sasuke, the latter of whom just glanced at him before turning back to stare out of the window.

Hinata, for her part, just blushed prettily when Naruto turned towards her and smiled. She panicked a bit when he began to make his way towards her. _'Oh, Kami! He's coming here! Calm down, Hinata! You've got this! Just breath and be you!'_ She thought frantically, repeating the last thought over and over again like a mantra.

Naruto could feel her nervousness and happiness mixed with excitement and a bit of lust as he approached her. He heard her heartbeat quickening considerably for a moment before she took a deep breath and began to calm down. He knew that she was attracted to him, as were Ino and Sakura apparently as well, and that going by their conversation he didn't need to do much, if anything at all, to eventually fuck and make the three of them his.

That didn't mean, however, that he couldn't be proactive and hopefully speed up the process significantly.

"Hey, Hinata, what's up? May I seat here?" He asked her with a bright smile as he signaled the seat right next to her.

Hinata returned his smile with a small off her own. "Hello, Naruto-kun. Of course, you may seat," she said kindly before answering his first question. "And I am doing very well, thanks for asking. How about you?" She asked him curiously, trying her damnest to make her blush recede without too much success.

Naruto smiled and leaned back into his seat. "I'm doing great. You can't imagine how glad I am that we finally became genin. I swear if I had to listen to one more lecture from Iruka-sensei I would have pulled off my hair," he admitted without shame.

Hinata giggled at his exaggeration. "I don't think it was that bad, Naruto-kun," she said before laughing again at the raised eyebrow he sent her way. "But I have to admit I'm quite happy to have graduated too. I am a bit nervous, though," she admitted, her blush intensifying as she said this.

Naruto blinked as he looked at her. "Nervous? Why?"

Hinata looked away as her embarrassment became too much. "I don't know if I am good enough," she admitted. Ino and Sakura might have done wonders when it came to Hinata's self-confidence as a woman, but when it came to her abilities as a kunoichi, she still had some work to be done.

Realizing this, Naruto decided to start working on correcting that. "You are joking, right?" He deadpanned, sighing when she timidly shook her head. "For Kami's sake, Hinata. You were one of the two who graduated with the highest score. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure you are better than me at taijutsu AND your chakra control is better than mine by leaps and bounds. As a matter of fact…" Naruto trailed off before leaning in and whispering into Hinata's ear. "I think that you are better than His Royal Broodness over there."

Feeling him whispering to her, Hina shuddered and goosebumps appeared all over arm arms and neck as she got se red she was about to faint. To prevent that from happening, she focused on his words. "Th-there's no way th-that's true, Naruto-kun! I know I'm not as good as you at taijutsu a-and the only reason my ch-chakra control is better than yours is because you have s-so much of it!"

Naruto just gave her a thoughtful look, inwardly amused that Hinata didn't try to deny his claims of her being better than the Uchiha. "Is that so? I think we'll have to spar and see who's better."

Hinata, steadily calming down, nodded her head in agreement. "Okay."

For the next two hours, Naruto and Hinata continued to talk with one another, with Naruto trying to learn more about her while teasing her and trying to build her confidence in her abilities at the same time. Hinata, for her part, was having so far, the best day of her life.

Not only was she on the same team as her crush but she was talking and dare she say it, lightly flirting, with him after he had sought her out to make conversation. She had admired Naruto from afar for some time now so she knew more than a few things about him, but now, talking with him, she felt like the pirate that found his lost treasure.

Eventually, Kakashi arrived, walking through the door normally as if he had not arrived two hours late. He was a tall man with fair skin, spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes and a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression if his one visible eye was anything to go by since his left eye was covered by his forehead protector and everything from the nose down was covered by a face mask. He wore a green flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a dark blue long-sleeve shirt. He also wears fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand.

Kakashi lazily swept his eyes over whom he supposed were the hopeful members of his new team. He first looked at the annoyed Sasuke who was glaring daggers at him before turning towards the other two, who had been talking at the same time they waged what looked like a rather intense war of thumbs, with the Hyuga girl looking very red in the face for some reason. He suppressed the shock he felt when he saw how much Naruto now resembled his sensei.

' _He looks like a carbon copy. Sandaime-sama understated the resemblance. Focus, Kakashi. Remember the mission,'_ he thought to himself before proceeding to address the three genin. "My first impression of you is…" He trailed off before eye smiling at them. "You are kind of lame. Meet me on the roof in five minutes," he said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke's entire body twitched before he visibly sighed to calm himself. "Hn," he grunted before standing up and walking out of the classroom through the door.

"Well, that's a thing," deadpanned Naruto before sighing and standing up. Hinata did the same after him. Realizing that he was still holding her hand from their war of thumbs, Naruto gave her a grin. "Hold on tight, Hinata. We'll be there in just a second," he warned before a ram seal with his left hand.

Hinata gave him a curious look as she subconsciously tightened her hold on his hand when he did so first. "What do you mean-"

POOF!

"-by that? Eh?" Hinata's eyes widened when she suddenly found herself on top of the roof.

Naruto released her hand and smirked a bit smugly. "It's something I've been working on in the past week. I think I'm getting the hang of it," he said, trying, and failing, to be humble about it. Sometimes, Kurama's pride was a bit hard to control and it slipped from time to time.

"… Don't you think the _Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_ is a bit dangerous for a newly graduated Academy Student to practice without supervision?" Asked Kakashi as he leaned against the railing while holding an orange book with the words 'Icha-Icha Paradise' written on the cover in his right hand, his left hand shoved into the left pocket of his pants.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and grinned innocently. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, I always say," he replied simply before giving Kakashi a curious look. "So, are you our new sensei then?" He asked.

Kakashi shrugged and focused back on his book. "Yep," he replied and without looking at them nor even looking up from his book, he motioned towards the steps that were in front of him. "Take a seat and let's wait for your other teammate so we can introduce ourselves."

Naruto and Hinata exchanged a look before doing as they were told. A few minutes later, Sasuke arrived and the look he sent Naruto and Hinata, both of whom he was sure had left the classroom before him, almost sent the blond into a laughing fit.

Naruto felt like he was going to enjoy a lot making Sasuke look and feel dumb.

Kakashi snapped his book close the moment Sasuke took his seat on the steps, noticeably further from where Naruto and Hinata were seating, and he focused on them with his lazy and uninterested gaze. "As you might now, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I have been assigned as your team leader and jonin sensei. Let's start with introductions. Pale Eyes, you go first," he said, motioning towards Hinata.

Hinata blinked. _'Pale Eyes?'_ "Um, what should I say, Hatake-sensei?"

"Ma, ma. Kakashi is fine. I think your name, likes, dislikes, a hobby of yours and dreams for the future should be enough. As an example…" He trailed off before giving and eye smile. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't have intention of telling my likes or my dislikes. I have quite a few hobbies. My dreams for the future are none of your business. Something like that, okay?"

' _He only told us his name… twice,'_ was the thought going through the minds of the three sweatdropping genin.

Naruto also thought, _'He really has changed. I don't know why, but for some reason he reminds me a bit of Obito Uchiha.'_

Hinata eventually found her composure and gave a small smile. "Um, hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga. I like my sister, Kurenai-sensei and cinnamon rolls. I dislike arrogance and sea food. My hobby is flower pressing. My dream for the future is to have a loving family and become a worthy Head for my clan," she said, blushing a bit, before bowing her head a bit formally.

"Hmm, nice dream. Okay, you next, Sunshine," he said, pointing at the brooding Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled and Hinata tried her best to suppress her giggles.

The Uchiha's entire body twitched due to his annoyance, his hands cupped in front of his mouth hiding his scowl but not his frowning eyebrows. "The name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have a lot of dislikes and I don't particularly like anything. I don't have any hobbies. And my dream for the future… no… my ambition is to kill a certain man," he said as his aura became dark and threatening while he glared a nothing.

Hinata looked at him with surprised eyes while Naruto just raised an eyebrow.

"Scary," deadpanned Kakashi before pointing at Naruto. "You are up next, Blondie."

"Your nicknaming skills are lame, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto with a grin, only receiving an eye smile in return, before he continued to speak. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu and strong and beautiful kunoichi," he began, sending a wink to Hinata when he said the last thing, making her go bright red in the face. "I dislike assholes, pricks, people that have sticks shoved up their asses and the three minutes it takes for my ramen to be ready. I like reading about fuinjutsu in my spare time. My dream for the future is to become the Hokage!" He declared with a smirk.

"Cute," was the only thing Kakashi said, getting a scoff and a childish turn of the head as he sulked, not pouted, from Naruto. Inwardly, however, he felt some relief. _'Hm, it seems like the only thing that changed about him was his appearance and the amount of chakra he has. I will keep a close eye on him in any case for the foreseeable future but I think that Sandaime-sama's worried were unfounded.'_

"Well, since that is out of the way, I guess I have to tell you about the test that will really determine if you are cut out to be genin of Konoha," said Kakashi with an air of apathy and boredom around him.

Hinata frowned in confusion. Her expression was mirrored by Sasuke but Naruto merely raised an eyebrow. The blond knew what this was about but he still needed to play the part of the clueless genin.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asked Hinata.

"I mean exactly that, Pale Eyes. The test that you got at the Academy was to see who had the potential to become genin and who doesn't. The jonin sensei then give their squads a test to see which ones are really ready to become genin. This test has a succession rate of 33% for each genin and the ones that fail are either sent back to the academy or retired permanently from the shinobi program," said Kakashi seriously as he stared at the three genin.

Hinata gulped.

Naruto raised both eyebrows as he internally became amused. _'Hm, so that's what you are going to do, huh? Alright, I'll play by your rules for now.'_

Sasuke got a determined frown on his face. "And what are we waiting for? Let's get this done with already," he said.

Kakashi shook his head. "Sorry but nope. The test is going to be tomorrow on training ground seven at eight o'clock in the morning."

"And why can't we have it now? It's still early," said Sasuke with gritted teeth as he glared at Kakashi as his fist tightened on top of his knees. He was also shaking in place. Naruto wondered if he was constipated. He kind of understood why Sasuke was so annoyed. Unlike him, who had spent his time talking, flirting with and teasing Hinata, Sasuke had done nothing but brood while waiting for Kakashi. It's not like he felt any sympathy for him, but it made his current disposition understandable.

Kakashi shrugged. "Because I don't feel like it."

Sasuke, out of nowhere, screamed in frustration, startling Hinata a bit, who sweat dropped at Kakashi's answer.

Naruto nodded with and accepting expression on his face. "That seems like a very good reason to me," he commented with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kakashi nodded at the blonde. "Thank you for understanding, Blondie," he said before pushing himself to a standing position. "Remember to be on time tomorrow. Oh, and another suggestion, don't have breakfast or you'll puke," said Kakashi before he waved at them and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke scoffed before standing up and leaving the roof without a word.

Naruto looked at Hinata with a raised eyebrow. "Should we tell him that he definitely needs to eat breakfast as it would be stupid not to eat before doing any kind of strenuous physical activity and our test tomorrow more than likely will involve it?" He asked her with a curious expression on his face.

"Well…" Hinata started to say with a conflicted expression on her face. "We should tell him since it is the right thing to do but do you think he will listen to us?"

Naruto nodded and smiled at her. "You are too nice, Hinata. I think that's why I like you so much."

For the umpteenth time that day, Hinata got red in the face as she felt like fainting.

* * *

 **Hello! I am The One True Pervert. My username is all the warning you need if you want to have an idea of what you will find in any of my stories.**

 **So, I have been reading fanfiction for a while and decided to try my hand at writing my own, starting with the second most popular fandom in this site (The first one is Harry Potter), Naruto. I know that by this point there isn't a cliché that can be avoided so I will do my best to keep things entertaining.**

 **In case you didn't get the memo, expect a lot of smut going forward. I wouldn't be surprised if it is an element of every single chapter. It won't be the point of the story or each chapter, that will go to action, character interactions and plot progression, but it will certainly be a significant part. This is a Naruto centric story, so be warned that around ninety percent of scenes will revolve around him, obviously, very much unlike canon.**

 **Obviously, this is a harem story. Who's in it? Well, let's just say that I have not excluded anyone yet, if I ever will, hehe.**

 **Stay tuned for the next installment! Make sure to leave a review and don't be afraid of criticizing constructively. Flames will be laughed at and/or ignored.**

 **All Perverts unite!**


	3. Teamwork ish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Pierrot Animation. What I do own, however, is the version of the characters of their work that appear on my piece of fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Teamwork… ish**

* * *

"So, what can you tell me about Kakashi Hatake?" Asked Naruto as he laid on his and Anko's bed, said purple haired woman being in a state of bliss as she wrapped herself around him and rested her head on his chest. She had been extremely happy when he had come back early before proceeding to make the best of her day off by spending it fucking him through the entire afternoon and most of the night.

As he held the seemingly always-horny-for-him woman close, her voluptuous sweaty body against his, Naruto also wasn't complaining at all.

"Is he the jonin that was assigned to you and your team?" She asked in a happy voice and when he nodded, she continued speaking in the same fashion. "Well, he is arguably the strongest jonin in the village and Sandaime-sama's unofficial right-hand man. He is proficient in all the ninja arts but his specialty is Raiton (Lightning Release) _._ He is known as Kopī Ninja no Kakashi (Copy Ninja Kakashi) because he is known to use the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) he hides with his forehead protector to copy the jutsu of his foes when he is fighting them. And unless strictly ordered by the Hokage, Kakashi is always two and three hours late for everything. He is also a pervert who likes to read smut in public. You have your work cut out for you, Naru-kun."

Naruto hmmed in thought. He already knew, from his memories as Minato and Kushina, that Kakashi had been the most talented of his generation and he also had been a hard worker, so the fact that he was the current strongest jonin wasn't surprising, nor the fact that he had Obito Uchiha's sharingan and that he used it to make a name for himself. What surprised him was the fact that he apparently was always deliberately late to everything and was a blatant pervert.

' _Is he purposely acting like Obito Uchiha purposely in order to keep his memory alive?'_ Wondered Naruto as that was the most likely scenario that explained Kakashi's change.

While the Minato and Kushina in him was glad that he managed to find a way to cope with the deaths of Obito and Rin, the Kurama in him couldn't start giving enough fucks. Also, as Naruto, who was extremely angry at the man for never attempting to even check on him. Minato and Kushina were also disappointed and angry at him, so that meant that his feelings for Kakashi were more negative in nature.

"He told us there is going to be an extra test later today," he said 'later today' because it was currently a few minutes past midnight. He grabbed a handful of Anko's ass and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Anything you can tell me about it?"

Anko moaned in delight at his ministrations. "Just that no team that has been assigned to him has ever figured it that the test is about teamwork because he makes sure to put them against each other."

' _Ah. So, he implements the bell test. That's good to know,'_ he thought before looking down at Anko and giving her a thankful peck on her temple. "Thanks, Anko-chan. I'll make sure to have my team work together so we can pass."

Anko smiled at his tender kiss and looked up at him. "So, who's on your team?" She asked before grabbing his semi-hard cock and began to pump it in order to get it ready for the next round. Oh, how she loved his basically unlimited stamina and short recovery time. To her, he was the perfect man for her and she knew for a fact that he was going to be the perfect man for many other women.

"Hinata Hyuga…" he said and trailed off with a smile before his face twisted in distaste as he continued. "… and Sasuke Uchiha."

Anko grimaced, stopping her actions for a moment. "Ouch. That one is a nasty piece of work."

Naruto nodded in agreement, his expression matching hers. "Yeah. While he is skilled for a genin, he thinks that his current abilities make him Kami's gift to Konoha. It doesn't help that most of the civilians and some of the ninja kiss the earth that he walks on and constantly praise him. He is an arrogant asshole and a prick. Did you know that he lives on a different house as his mother just because she refuses to help him get revenge on his older brother?"

Anko nodded her head a bit sadly. "Yeah. Everyone knows and most of them take Sasuke's side, not even stopping to put themselves on her shoes. Mikoto is a very nice woman that doesn't deserve what happened to her," she said before smirking and resuming her work on his dick. "You know, she is still very sexy and very beautiful. I think you should add her to the list of women you plan to make yours, Naru-kun. I think you are exactly what she needs right now."

Naruto grunted and smirked. "The thought has crossed my head. It also helps that you want to fuck her too, right?"

Anko gave him a shameless grin. "Yup," she agreed without hesitation before giving him a curious look. "And what about your other teammate? Hinata?" She knew some about the Hyuga heiress from Kurenai but she wanted to hear Naruto's thoughts on her.

Naruto smiled. "Hinata is a sweetheart. She still has some issues regarding her confidence on her abilities as a kunoichi but I will make sure to work with her on that," he then grinned perversely as he gave Anko's ass a hard squeeze as she began to increase the pace of her pumping of his dick. "And guess what? She has a huge crush on me, as do her friends Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, and the best part? I overheard them and they are more than willing to share."

Anko's eyes momentarily rolled to the back of her head as a mini-orgasm rocked her body as Naruto's words sent her imagination into overdrive. She had seen Hinata a few times because of her close relationship with Kurenai and had caught a glimpse of both Ino and Sakura.

Needless to say, Anko very much approved.

When she regained her senses, a crazed expression of lust appeared on Anko's flushed face as she panted before she straddled Naruto and sunk on his cock with a scream of ecstasy. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME YOU FUCKING STUD! AND DON'T STOP UNTIL I AM IN A COMA!" She screamed as she began to frantically jump up and down the length of his cock, her face contorting stupidly in pleasure with crossed eyes and a silly grin almost splitting her face in two.

Naruto grabbed Anko by her round and jiggling ass and began to meet her jumps with thrusts of his own as he grinned up at her. "As you wish, Anko-chan!"

Oh, how glad he was that ne no longer required sleep to function correctly.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(The Next Day)**

Even though Anko had told him about Kakashi's habit of being at least two hours late for everything, Naruto arrived a few minutes before eight at Training Ground 7 after first going to TG43 to leave clones training, which he had failed to do so yesterday. He had already mastered everything he had set to do during that week in order to develop a fighting style that went according to what his level, if he was an unprecedented genius, would be after getting a hold of the Forbidden Scroll for a few hours.

He had his clones work further on his chakra control and on the high-speed technique based off the Shunshin that would be geared more towards combat. He also had his clones work on the Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer-of-Darkness Technique), a genjutsu developed by the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, that didn't require the fine chakra control that most genjutsu required to be performed correctly, meaning that he could eventually do it without achieving mastery of his infinite amount of chakra.

And finally, he had his clones work on developing the muscle memory of this body in order to successfully write the amount of seals he now knew thanks to the memories of Minato and Kushina. With the number of clones he put to the task, he knew that it wouldn't take him more than two months before he could successfully write every seal they knew without the danger of making a mistake that could result in an explosion. While he could survive even getting his brain destroyed, he didn't want to deal with the annoyance.

Anyways, the reason why he arrived early despite knowing that Kakashi would make them wait at least two hours was because he wasn't about to leave Hinata alone with Sasuke for that amount of time. That was the kind of torture that he wouldn't wish on anyone. That, he wanted to spend more time with her, both for his own selfish and perverted reasons and to keep on helping her build her confidence.

Both Hinata and Sasuke were already there when he arrived.

"Hinata-chan! Good morning!" He greeted her with enthusiasm the moment he approached her. He then turned towards Sasuke, who was leaning against a tree a few feet away. "Uchiha."

Sasuke barely glanced at him before looking away. "Hn."

Hinata smiled at him and blushed at the affectionate honorific he added to her name. It felt good to hear it coming from him. She was glad that Naruto arrived since the short amount of time she spent alone with Sasuke, who had returned the polite greeting in the same manner he just did Naruto's admittedly neutral greeting, had been spent in very awkward silence. "Good morning to you as well, Naruto-kun. How are you?"

Now completely ignoring Sasuke, Naruto turned towards Hinata and beamed at her. "I'm pretty good and excited and ready for whatever Kakashi-sensei –" Ugh. Now that he thought about it, it felt weird to call him that, what with his memories as Minato and the roles used to be reversed. "- throws at us. How about you?"

Hinata nodded. "Yeah. I'm well as well. And I think I am also ready for his test," she told him. She was very determined to pass said test too. There was no way in hell that she was going to let the opportunity of being in a team with Naruto for the foreseeable future be jeopardized. This was a dream come true and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that it stayed a reality.

Naruto chuckled, easily deducing her thoughts by sensing her emotions, and smirked mischievously. "I take it that you ate something, right?" He asked, deliberately rising his voice a bit. Hinata nodded, her expression a bit embarrassed as she covered her mouth to hide her own smile, realizing what Naruto was doing. She made no move to stop him though. "Yeah. I did as well. Did Kakashi-sensei really thought that we would be so stupid as not to eat something before doing any kind of strenuous activity?"

Sasuke's entire body twitched and it looked like it was taking all of his willpower to not look at them.

Hinata giggled.

Naruto snickered.

For the next thirty minutes, Naruto and Hinata made idle conversation about every random topic that surged between them as they waited for Kakashi. Knowing that he was going to be late and unwilling to waste his time, Naruto decided to something productive in the meantime.

"Well, it looks like today is going to be a repeat of yesterday," deadpanned Naruto when there was a dull in the conversation which he used to make the show of look at the time using the position of the sun. He turned towards Hinata, who nodded in agreement with a frown of her own marring her pretty features. "How about we have that spar we talked about yesterday?"

Hinata's eyes widened a bit but she wasn't against the idea. "Would that be prudent?" She asked, worried about their sensei arriving at any moment and that her chances of passing would decrease if she spent even a small amount of energy before the test.

Naruto waved off her concerns. "I don't think it'll be a problem. Something tells me that Kakashi-sensei is going to be just as late as yesterday and I was hoping for a single spar only using taijutsu. I don't think we are going to tire that much," he said, easily deducing her concerns going by her question and sensing her emotions.

Hinata thought about it for a moment before smiling and nodding. "If that's the case, okay. Let's spar, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned and jumped to his feet. "Yosh! Let's see who is better of the two in taijutsu, Hinata-chan!" He declared, extending a hand towards her.

With a giggle and a nod, Hinata blushed a bit as she gratefully accepted his hand to help her stand up.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and Hinata as they walked away before scoffing and focusing back on his brooding, which involved the many ways in which he would torture Itachi before killing him. Whatever those two got up to was beneath him. As long as they didn't get on his way to gaining the power he needed to kill his older brother and avenge his clan, they could do as they pleased.

Back with Naruto and Hinata…

The two of them stood a few yards away from each other, each one on their own stance. Hinata was in the base stance of the taijutsu style used by her clan, the Jūken (Gentle Fist) _,_ lightly crouching while presenting her left side to Naruto with her hands at the ready.

Naruto, for his part, was in his own costume stance, which was the one he felt the most comfortable in after successfully mixing the best and most effective techniques of all the styles he knew to make his own. Naruto's stance consisted in him crouching a little lower than Hinata while also presenting his left side to her. His left arm was extended and hung a bit low at about waist level with his finger relaxed, not completely extended nor completely curled against his palm. His right arm was flexed and slightly tucked into his body with his closed right fist being right beneath his chin.

"Ready?" Asked Naruto with an excited grin.

Hinata nodded with determined expression on her face. "Yes!"

"Go!"

The two of them shot at each other at speeds that were very high for a newly graduated genin. Naruto decided to perform at the same level he did so when he spared with Tenten a few days ago. They exchanged the first couple of attacks. Hinata was aiming for his upper body using palm strikes coming from different directions which he deflected and evaded while attempting to strike at her using his fists and elbows which she evaded with just a bit of effort.

Then Naruto was forced to step back when out of nowhere, Hinata aimed for his chin with a rising vertical kick, the sole of her high-heeled boots passing just a few inches in front of his nose and flicking the middle fringe of hair.

Naruto watched intently as Hinata slowly lowered her leg from the straight up position it ended without any effort or strain in her movements. He smirked. "My, my. Aren't you quite flexible, Hinata-chan." He said with his voice teasing and laced with noticeable innuendo.

Hinata's entire face got red and steam poured out of her ears as she struggled not to faint on the spot. In order to get rid of the thoughts that were put into her head, Hinata focused on continuing with the spar. She attacked Naruto once again and this time she mixed in a few kicks along with her palm strikes.

Naruto was put on the defensive for a moment as he adjusted to Hinata's new offensive manouvers. Naruto determined that right now Hinata was at the peak of High-Genin Level and that without enhancing herself with chakra and without her Byakugan (White Eye) activated. If she did that Naruto wouldn't be surprised if she could easily perform at Low/Mid-Chunin Level. How was she not confident in her skills he didn't know, but he was going to make sure she realized how good of a kunoichi she actually was.

Naruto then added his own kicks to the mix and it was Hinata's turn to be the defensive player this time around. She was not surprised to see that Naruto was better than her at taijutsu, even if his own style wasn't exactly as elegant and orthodox as her own, but she guessed that was what made it so effective. Its beauty laid on how unpredictable it was and how seamlessly Naruto could change between forms and deliver a completely random attack.

Hinata ducked under a sweeping backhanded punch and attempted a double palm strike towards Naruto's chest, only for the blonde to avoid it by leaning back and to the right. A normal person would have retaliated with a left roundhouse kick but Naruto responded with a sharp front kick that caught her in the abdomen and forced her back while she coughed a bit.

What surprised Hinata was how much she had lasted. Naruto's spars back in the Academy never lasted more than thirty seconds, with only Sasuke managing to last that much against him. Naruto always ended his fights fast since very few could keep up with his speed, reflexes and unpredictability. She had never had the luxury of sparing with him because their teachers for some reason always pitied boys against boys and girls against girls, so she only knew of his skill by watching spar and occasionally train when she not-stalked him.

So, she knew that he wasn't holding back. If anything, he was significantly better since the last time she saw him fight almost a month ago.

Hinata yelped as her foot was swooped underneath her when she tried to hit Naruto's temple with a kick and ducked under it while at the same time twirling around and striking at her with a low sweeping kick. Some air was forced out of her lungs when her back hit the ground sharply. She blinked when she felt something touching her forehead gently and she moved her eyes to the right to see Naruto kneeling at her side with his knuckles, which were wrapped in bandages, pressed against her forehead.

"I win," said Naruto with a grin before standing up and presenting his hand to her. Hinata sighed and nodded with a smile of her own and graciously accepted the hand Naruto offered to help her stand up. She turned a bit red when Naruto 'innocently' patted off the dust of her clothes. "There we go. And I guess this proves what I told you yesterday about your skills."

Hinata forgot her embarrassment as she heard Naruto's words. "Naruto-kun, but I lost. That actually proves what I said about you being better than me," she replied.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah. I won. But you lasted five straight minutes against me no one in our graduation class can claim that, not even His Royal Broodness, who is the other one to have graduated with the highest score," said Naruto, grinning when Hinata giggled as his nickname for Sasuke. "And that was in a taijutsu only match without using chakra. I bet if you had your Byakugan activated I would have been toasted."

Hinata averted her gaze in embarrasment but nodded her head. "I guess you have a point, Naruto-kun…" she trailed off before looking back at him with a serious expression that was slightly offset by her reddened cheeks. "But, what about if you use chakra as well? I am pretty sure the technique you used yesterday to move us from the classroom the room in a blink of an eye," she retorted.

Naruto clicked his tongue and raised both hands in the air. "Ugh, busted," he groused with a pout that had Hinata giggling once again. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "You caught me. No, the Shunshin no Jutsu is not the only thing I learned. Let's just say that if Kakashi-sensei pushes us enough, you'll be seeing the things I learned just by having the Forbidden Scroll for a few hours."

Hinata smiled a bit indulgently at him. "I will be looking forward to it."

"Alright," said Naruto with a clap before pointing back to where they had been before deciding to have the spar. "What do you say we go back and watch how annoyed the King of Brooding Darkness gets every minute Kakashi-sensei fails to arrive?" He grinned mischievously.

Hinata tried hard not to laugh but she ended covering her chuckles with her hands. "Okay," she agreed with a nod.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Two and half hours later)**

"Yo," greeted Kakashi simply and lazily as he arrived in a poof smoke, crouching in one of the three wooden poles that were on the center of TG7, holding 'Icha-Icha Paradise' on his right hand and sending a two-fingered salute in the direction of the three genin with his left hand. "How are you three doing in this fine and wonderful morning?" He asked them with a matching voice.

A visibly angry Sasuke, judging by his scowl, red face and numerous throbbing veins, shot to his feet. "It's almost noon! You told us to be early and you made us wait three fucking hours!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. If there was one thing Sasuke hated was for others to make him waste time he could have spent gaining power.

Kakashi looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow. "Is that so? I'm deeply sorry then. I got lost in the road of life and time becomes meaningless when that happens," he excused himself after turning back to his book, his voice uninterested and completely unapologetic.

Sasuke gave a wordless scream of frustration and anger as he reached for a kunai.

While Hinata looked at the Uchiha with a disturbed look, Naruto chuckled and have Kakashi a thumb up. "I give it a seven out of ten, Kakashi-sensei. You'll have to give a better excuse next time," he said. He decided that he will behave somewhat neutral towards Kakashi. That way he could maintain his image even if the Minato in him wanted to give him a harsh reprimand while the Kushina in him wanted to beat his ass until he begged for forgiveness.

Kakashi gave him an eye smile. "Thank you. I'll make sure to work harder," he chirped with a 'determined' nod of his head.

Hinata noticed that Sasuke looked ready to seriously attempt to murder both Kakashi and Naruto so she intervened before things escalated unpleasantly… for Sasuke, that is. "Um, Kakashi-sensei? What are we going to be doing today?" She asked him. She didn't really mind Kakashi's tardiness if she was honest to herself. It allowed her more time to spend interacting with Naruto uninterrupted even if Sasuke was only a few feet away. He was a non-factor anyways.

At Hinata's question, Kakashi snapped his book closed and hopped off from the pole. "Ah, yes. I'm glad you asked, Hinata," he said before reaching into his pouch and producing two bells that jingled innocently as they dangled from his fingers. The three genin looked at the bells with varying degrees if curiosity. "You three are going to try and take these bells from me. To pass, each one of you needs at least one bell."

Sasuke felt the need to point out the obvious. "There's only two bells and three of us."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No, really? I didn't notice at all."

Sasuke's response was to glare at the blond for a few moments before snorting derisively.

Kakashi gave a cheery eye smile. "Of course, there is only two bells. That means that only two of you will pass and that is if you even manage to get the bells. The one that doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the Academy," he said with a matching tone as he used the cord that connected the two bells to strap them to the right side of his vest at waist level.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged uneasy looks while Sasuke got a determined one after sending a quick glare to both the blond and the bluenette.

With his eye smile still in place, Kakashi continued to speak in that completely fake cheery tone of his. "Use every method you deem necessary to acquire a bell from me. Remember to come at me with the intent to kill, otherwise, you won't get a bell. You have an hour to do so. That means that you have till noon."

A worried look appeared on Hinata's face. "Intent to kill? Isn't that going too far for just a test?"

Thinking that her concern was cute, Kakashi chuckled before retorting. "I'm a jonin, Hinata. I think I can handle anything you three could throw at me. Now… start!" He shouted and he noticed how the three genin jumped into the woods around the clearing so they could hide. He looked around for a few moments before nodding in approval. "Their stealth skills are solid at least. That's good," he said before pulling out his book so he could continue reading.

With Hinata…

The Hyuga pressed her back against the back of the three she was using to hide from Kakashi as she ever so slightly tilted her just enough to look at him without the risk of him seeing her, which was possible thanks to all the foliage, and the shadows they casted, between them.

' _I can't believe only two of us will have the chance to be genin under Kakashi-sensei,'_ she thought with a frown as she looked at the silver haired jonin, not knowing how she felt about him reading so uncaringly while in the middle of a test she felt was extremely important to her. _'This might make me an awful person, but if I had to choose, I would actually prefer Naruto-kun over Uchiha-san. However, I think I've never heard of-!'_

Hinata's thoughts were brought to a halt when Naruto suddenly dropped in front of her. Thankfully, she didn't scream. Her reaction was for her body to stiffen, her eyes to widen and to get red in the face.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," he whispered to her after mirroring her position at her side, the three she had been using being wide enough to hide both of them without issues.

Hinata took a few moments to calm down before giving her crush a curious look. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be thinking on how to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei?" She asked, some urgency leaking into her voice. If he wasn't doing so, then the chances of her being in a team with him decreased drastically, to say the least.

"That's the thing. I have been thinking about it and…" Naruto trailed off as he took a quick look at Kakashi, who was still reading without a care in the world, before he focused on Hinata. "I believe he is trying to trick us and is deliberately pitying us against each other."

Hinata's eyes widened a bit when she heard that. "How so?"

"I mean… have you ever heard of a shinobi team former with three members?" Hinata shook her head at Naruto's question. "Exactly. Me neither. Not only that, but yesterday he said that each genin has a thirty three percent chance of passing. However, if the three of us work together…"

Hinata's eyes widened further in realization. "… we have ninety-nine percent chance of passing!" She whispered-exclaimed with a low gasp before frowning in confusion. "If the point of this test is to determine whether or not we can work together, why is he putting us against each other on purpose? And telling us to not eat anything as well?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I think Kakashi-sensei is just a sadistic bastard that enjoys trolling others," he said, getting a sweatdrop from Hinata since that was an actual possibility, before growing serious. "As for why making us go against one another? I believe he also wants to test our ability to pay attention to detail. He did drop the hint about the possibility each one of us has of passing so there's that."

Hinata nodded. "That makes sense. In that case, I'm willing to work together to get the bells, Naruto-kun, but…" she trailed off as a conflicted expression appeared on her face.

Naruto understood what her concerns were right away. "… how are we going to get Sasuke to not only understand the real purpose of the test but also willing to work with us to get the bells?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes. Uchiha-san is not the most… understanding… individual. On top of that he is already angry because of Kakashi-sensei's lateness and he also has yet to eat something today, which doesn't help either," she pointed out.

Naruto blinked. "Hm, so him being late and telling us not to eat does have a meaning other than him just being an asshole," he mused before shaking his head at Hinata's quizzical look. "By doing that, he's trying to make us incapable of thinking clearly and/or deeply if we become too worked up before the test even begins. It's kind of genius, actually. The mother of all dick moves, certainly, but genius nonetheless."

Hinata just nodded in understanding and agreement.

After a few moments of thinking, Naruto grinned a mischievous smile that had Hinata's heart quickening a bit. "I guess we will have to work together with Sasuke without him knowing and trick Kakashi-sensei into thinking that we actually are..."

Hinata could only blink repeatedly as she tilted her head cutely to the side, expressing her confusion. "Eh?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Fifteen minutes before noon)**

Sasuke eventually got sick of waiting. He had been counting on one of the other two, mostly Naruto than Hinata going by their personalities, to make a move first so he could get a glimpse of Kakashi's fighting style before attempting to get a bell himself. He knew that none of them would be able to get a bell against a jonin and that he had the highest chances of getting them himself if he saw some of Kakashi's style first before attacking.

Sasuke conveniently forgot that he had never been able to win against Naruto in a spar, so, if the blond was incapable of getting a bell, then he was even less capable. Arrogance and superiority complexes had a special way of blinding people, Uchiha or not.

The first thing Sasuke did was to attack Kakashi by throwing kunai and shuriken from his hiding position. He wasn't exactly surprised when Kakashi used the Kawarimi to substitute himself with a log.

The moment Kakashi appeared once again, still reading his book, Sasuke jumped out of his hiding spot and glared at Kakashi. "You aren't taking this seriously," he said while gritting his teeth.

"Why should I?" Wondered Kakashi with actually honest curiosity as he flipped a page from his book. "You three are just newly minted genin while I am seasoned jonin. There is no need for me to take you seriously," he stated, not an ounce of arrogance in his lazy tone. He was simply stating a fact.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke as his glare intensified while slowly lowering into a stance. "Don't lump me in with those two. I'm different."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side curiously. "Is that so? As far as I know, Hinata got a few more point than you in your final scores and you have never beaten Naruto in a spar before," he commented before shrugging his shoulders. "If anything, you are the one that has the least chances to get a bell."

Quickly growing angry at Kakashi's words, Sasuke threw another set of shuriken and kunai at him.

With a sight, Kakashi easily evaded him. "You will never be able to hit me with-!" His words caught in their throat when Sasuke quickly closed the distance between them at speeds that no genin that just graduated had any right of having and forced him to quickly forgone his book to block a kick aimed for his head. _'I would expect this kind of speeds from a seasoned genin about to be promoted to chunin!'_ He thought to himself as took a hold of Sasuke's leg.

Only for Sasuke to twist himself and try to deliver a downwards vertical kick also aimed for Kakashi's forehead, forcing the silver haired jonin to block it was well, leaving his front wide open.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he quickly reached for the jiggling bells strapped to Kakashi's vest.

Quickly realizing his intentions, Kakashi disengaged himself from Sasuke by pushing him and also jumping back, looking at the Uchiha in a new light. _'His taijutsu is also very solid. I shouldn't be surprised, after all, he is…'_ Kakashi trailed off as his eyes widened a bit when he saw Sasuke skillfully going throw a set of six familiar hand seals. _'What?! He already has enough chakra to do that?!'_

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) _."_ Declared Sasuke as he made a circle with his index finger and thumb and put them right in front of his mouth as he spewed air from his mouth. He felt glee at the wide eye from Kakashi.

And that was when things took a turn outside of Sasuke's plan and of Kakashi's expectations.

"Uchiha-san! Good job on distracting him!" Exclaimed Hinata as she jumped out from the foliage, her pupils more distinct and the veins near her temple bulged, indicating that her Byakugan was activated. She quickly ran directly towards Kakashi and the incoming ball of fire that was bigger than the jonin with no visible concern for her safety.

Surprised, Kakashi turned towards her. _'What?! They are actually working together?! And she is even faster than Sasuke!'_ He screamed in his mind as he jumped back, his plan of using the Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique) to evade Sasuke's attack forgone in the wake of Hinata's surprising and aggressive offensive.

Hinata easily adjusted her trajectory in order to keep going straight at Kakashi, who braced himself. The fireball hit the ground with an explosion that ruffled their hairs and clothes and made the bells jingle multiple times as well just as Hinata reached Kakashi engaged him in taijutsu.

If Kakashi felt the need to pay attention when he faced Sasuke, he was no forced to take Hinata seriously.

Kakashi was surprised even further when he felt himself actually focusing and trying to dodge Hinata's palm strikes mixed in with some kicks, her assault shockingly ferocious, which was at odds with her previously gentle and well-mannered disposition but was also somehow fitting with her currently focused expression enhanced by her activated Byakugan.

Kakashi completely avoided every attack from her hands and blocked her kicks. _'I can't allow those to hit me,'_ he thought to himself as he continued to evade her attacks with some effort on his part. _'And to think some years ago she was considered a failure! What happened-!'_

Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, with a triumphant look on her face, Hinata stopped her assault abruptly only giving Kakashi half-a-second to wonder what was happening as she jumped back before four silver chains glowing with a purplish aura exploded from right beneath him, cracking the ground before they wrapped themselves tightly around his arms and legs, keeping him in place.

' _What the-?! Chains!? How in the-!'_ Kakashi thought frantically as he looked around only to see a triumphantly smirking Naruto kneeling a few yards away from him with his palms pressed flat to the ground. Kakashi tried to use a Kawarimi to escape but found out he couldn't mold his chakra as he wanted. His eye widened further. _'They are suppressing my chakra?! That means these are…'_

"Chakra chains. Quite nifty, wouldn't you say so, Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Naruto rhetorically as he produced to more chains from his back that wrapped themselves around Kakashi's torso. The chains wrapped around the jonin's arms and legs were released and returned back to the ground. A moment later Naruto stood up and made a show of cleaning his hands of the dirt of the ground. "I think we demonstrated enough teamwork for you to pass us, right?"

A seething Sasuke, who had been about to scream and rage at Naruto and Hinata, paused as his eyes widened at the question. _'What?!'_

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow at Naruto. "What are you talking about, Naruto? The point of this test is for two of the three to get the bells. Teamwork? I never said anything about that," he said, even though internally he was extremely pleased. _'This kid…'_

Naruto rolled his eyes as he approached the restrained Kakashi. "Come off of it, Kakashi-sensei. We were onto you from the beginning. Everyone knows that shinobi teams have no less than four members. It's been always like that."

"And you told us yesterday that each one of us has a thirty three percent chances of passing the test, meaning, that if we worked together, we would have ninety-nine percent chance of success," contributed Hinata with a small smile as she also approached, her Byakugan no longer activated.

"Yeah. When we realized that, His Royal Broodness here offered himself to act as a distraction and to also make you believe that we were working together, since if it was him it would be believable considering that it is obvious that Hinata-chan and I get along very well while he just does his own thing and doesn't even talk to us. After that, it was just a matter of Hinata-chan pushing you until I could use my chains to capture you… which actually worked! Even I am surprised at that!" Said Naruto with a self-satisfied grin. Though he knew that the only reason they worked was not only because they caught Kakashi completely by surprise but because he had not taken them seriously from the beginning.

"Hm? Is that so?" Asked Kakashi, looking at Sasuke.

The Uchiha realized that the words of Hinata and Naruto made sense and he reluctantly, after seeing the pointed looks he got from the two of them, nodded his head while crossing his arms. "Hn."

"I see. In that case…" Kakashi trailed off ominously, the effect diminished by the fact that he was still wrapped in Naruto's chains, before giving a genuine eye smile. "Team seven passes with flying colors!"

Naruto grinned. "Yosh!" He pumped his fist to the air victoriously.

Hinata giggled happily as she clapped her hands.

Inwardly giving a sigh of relief, Sasuke smirked.

"Erm, Naruto, can you please release me?" Asked Kakashi after a few moments of watching his new official students celebrating. Naruto looked back at him from where he was high-fiving a flustered, but clearly happy, Hinata before adopting a sheepish expression as his chains unwrapped from around him and retracted back into him. "Can I ask how you learned to from chains out of your chakra, Naruto?" They might look different, but he would recognize Kushina's Adamantine Sealing Chains anywhere.

Kakashi also noticed the envious look Sasuke sent in Naruto's way the moment he asked the question.

Naruto blinked at the question before grinning. "Well, one day a few years ago I was just training how to channel my chakra throughout my entire body, just how they taught us in the Academy, when out of the sudden I sprouted one of those chains from my back. I've practicing with them ever since," he said, his voice more than a little bit smug. Inwardly, however, he amusedly thought that he was not going to tell him that he knew how to do it because a part of him was literally Kushina Uzumaki, who had been a master in their usage.

Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow. "And you didn't tell anyone about them because…"

Naruto crossed his arms and smirked. "A ninja has to have one trick or two up their sleeves, right? I wouldn't have been able to catch you off guard otherwise."

Kakashi paused before nodding. "Fair point," he said before adopting a serious expression that had the three genin focusing on him. "And yes, the point of this test was to not only determine whether or not you could work together, but also to see if you were capable of paying attention to detail and to what conclusions you could get with just snippets of information. I want you to remember these words for the rest of your lives: In the ninja world those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. And a ninja that can't look underneath the underneath is a dead ninja."

It was only thanks to the inhuman self-control that he got from Minato that he was able to stop himself from attacking Kakashi due to the hypocrisy of his words and even daring to tell them to his face just because as far as he was aware, Naruto didn't now who his parents were nor what the relationship was between them and Kakashi. The Kushina and Naruto in him wanted to beat him into a bloody pulp until he begged for the mercy of death, which would be denied, and the Kurama in him felt like taking a nap.

Instead, Naruto made the show of seriously thinking about his 'deep words' before nodding in agreement. Hinata seemed to do the same at his side.

Sasuke, for his part, just gave an obvious shallow nod of his head.

Kakashi gave the three genin an eye smile. "Alright, we are done for today. Tomorrow we begin our duties and training as the official Team Seven. From now on we will meet every day at the bridge you crossed to reach the training ground at eight o'clock in the morning. Ja ne!" He said with a cheery wave before leaving in a poof of smoke and swirling leaves.

Without a word, Sasuke shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, turned around and began to walk away.

Naruto and Hinata watching him go with some incredulity on their faces.

Naruto glared at his back. "Yeah! You're welcome for basically making you pass!" He shouted and watched as Sasuke paused for a moment before continuing to walk. Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Prick. I'm pretty sure I'll never get along with that asshole."

Hinata smiled gently as she patted his shoulder in a comforting manner. "Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. The important thing is that we passed. And besides, we don't necessarily have to get along to work effectively together, right?"

Naruto nodded before turning towards Hinata with a thankful expression on his face. "Yeah. Thank Kami we are on the same team together, Hinata-chan. I really don't know what would do without you," he said, making a show of sniffling as if he was about to cry.

Hinata's face became red when she heard his words. She averted her eyes and began to poke her two index fingers together. "I-I'm also gl-glad that we are on the same team, Naruto-kun," she said timidly, growing even more flustered if that was possible.

Naruto grinned at her. "Aww, Hinata-chan! You are so cute!" He declared before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her close. "Wanna get ramen to celebrate? My treat."

Steam pouring out of her ears, Hinata could only give a small nod as she refused to look at Naruto in the face. As Naruto dragged her away, arm still around her shoulder, Hinata could only wonder if this could be considered a date.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Konohagakure Ninja Academy – Administrative Division – Hokage's Office)**

Hiruzen looked at the nine jonin standing in a straight line in front of his desk. He could tell that most of them were surprised by the fact that Kakashi was actually there on time but considering that he had explicitly told him to be on time for this meeting, it was to be expected. Though he could do without Kakashi reading 'Icha-Icha Paradise' in front of him. He had an image to maintain as the Sandaime Hokage and he couldn't have one of his subordinates tempting him to pull out his own copy.

"Report," he stated simply.

"Team One failed!"

"Team Two failed!"

"Team Three failed!"

"Team Four failed!"

"Team Five failed!"

"Team Six failed!"

Kakashi stepped forward when it was his turn. "Team Seven passed," he said simply, not looking up from his book, before stepping back.

Kurenai also stepped forward. "Team Eight pa-!" She stopped herself abruptly before looking back at Kakashi with wide eyes. "Wait, what?!"

The silver haired jonin raised an eyebrow when he noticed that everyone there, except the Hokage, was giving him bewildered looks. "What?"

Kurenai was the one to point one the reason why everyone was looking at him like he was a strange creature, which, in their line of work, was saying something. "For the first time since teams began to be assigned to you, you actually passed one of them. Because of your track record, no one thought this day would come," she said, glaring at him for daring to read 'Icha-Icha Paradise' in front of her. If she couldn't read her own copy in front of everyone because of social standards then he shouldn't be able to do so, dammit!

"Ah. Well, yeah. Those three actually have what it takes to become genin of Konoha," he said simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Heh," scoffed one of the jonin that had stated his team had failed. "I bet it was because of the Uchiha. They say the kid's a genius."

"Actually, no," denied Kakashi with a shake of his head. "They lead me to believe that reaching the conclusion of the test being about teamwork and looking underneath the underneath was reached in conjunction between the three of them."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "They led you to believe?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah. I'm positive that the ones that discovered the true meaning of the test were Naruto and Hinata and they took advantage of Sasuke attacking me first to make it seem like they were working together with Sasuke supposedly being the distraction. The only reason I passed them was because Sasuke went with their ruse the moment he realized the meaning of the test after Naruto and Hinata told me how they figured it out."

More than one was looking at Kakashi with wide eyes. For newly graduated genin, that was damned impressive.

Kakashi shrugged again before focusing back on his book. While outwardly Kakashi portrayed himself as he always did, aloof, lazy and uncaring, inwardly he cringed at what the likely reaction would be if they found out that he was actually caught off guard and captured by the admittedly effective work of two newly graduated genin, no matter how talented and skillful they were.

' _It seems like I have to step up my training. Evidently, I've been slacking off,'_ he thought to himself. He was considered the strongest jonin in the village after all.

Hiruzen had a small, proud smile on his face. "It gladdens me to know that our future genin have such potential," he said before looking at his son. "Kurenai, please, continue with the report."

Asuma shook off the surprise brought by Kakashi's words. "Um, yeah, Hokage-same. Team Eight passed. Shino and Sakura also managed to deduce the true meaning of the test and managed to get Kiba to work with them, though he needed a considerable amount of convincing. Shino and Kiba show solid proficiency in their clan techniques and Sakura already shows talent for genjutsu."

Hiruzen nodded at her and he waited until she stepped back before looking at his son. "Asuma?"

After giving Kakashi another disturbed look, Asuma stepped up and shrugged his shoulders. "Team Ten passed. Did you expect any differently? Shikamaru quickly deduced the true meaning of the test and while Choji took almost no effort to convince to go with his plan, the only reason Ino went with it was because she saw and agreed with the reasoning behind Shikamaru's words. They managed to work together decently enough on their first try so I passed them. Despite Ino not exactly respecting Shikamaru and Choji because of their lack of work ethic, I believe that with enough time they will live up to what their fathers accomplished," he said before stepping back.

Hiruzen nodded. "Thank you. It seems life we have a good batch of 'front-liners' this year," he said, looking at Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. "Make sure to get them ready to start taking C-Rank missions out side the village in less than two months' time. As for the others, they will be sent to the Reserve Division in order to determine what roles within the village infrastructure they are best suited for and give them more specialized training."

Despite failing to demonstrate the ability work together and pay attention to details, the genin that failed the test of their assigned jonin were still capable of successfully molding chakra, meaning that they could be of use elsewhere. The ones that managed to pass the test of their assigned jonin were the ones regularly going on missions outside the village, making them the ones that stood out the most and that had the highest rate of growth. That was how things worked since the foundation of Konohagakure after all.

The nine jonin nodded their heads.

Hiruzen nodded back at them. "Good. You are all dismissed, except you Kakashi, we have a few other things to discuss."

The others didn't bat an eye at this, knowing that Kakashi was the unofficial right-hand man of the Hokage, so they simply bowed and left.

The moment they went alone, Hiruzen gave Kakashi his most serious look so far. "Your assessment?"

Expression equally as serious, Kakashi answered. "This is only my initial observation but I believe there's nothing wrong with Naruto. Quite the opposite, actually. You said that he showed some animosity towards you after the ordeal with the Forbidden Scroll?" He asked and Hiruzen nodded, remembering how uncharacteristically formal Naruto had been with him the times he interacted with him. "I think some anger on his part was to be expected, considering that whom he thought as a grandfather deliberately withheld sensitive information from him and that he literally almost died when he found out about said information."

Hiruzen thought about it and nodded in agreement, sighing as he felt a weight lifting from his shoulders. "I see. We will have to keep an eye of him regardless, but, are you sure he won't be a threat to Konoha?" He asked, just to be sure.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I don't think so. His disposition was fairly cheerful and positive both yesterday and today, not even getting annoyed by my antics. He even said that his dream was still to become the Hokage, though I suspect that his reasons might have changed with this new development. How so? I am sure, but it is likely they did," he said before pausing and giving the Sandaime a serious look. "The one that worries me is Sasuke, actually."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He knew that Sasuke held a deep hatred for his brother, Itachi, for killing his entire clan except for Sasuke himself and their mother, Mikoto. But for Kakashi to deem him more worrisome than Naruto, whom they both believed could lead to Konoha's destruction, was something to take note of.

"His arrogance and superiority complex can blind him to the most obvious things, leading him to overestimate himself, which can prove to be fatal on the field. Not only that, but he has not displayed any interest of getting closer to Naruto and Hinata. Also, I believe that the only reason he agreed to go with the ruse of the other two was to assure that he passed, not because he would've worked together with them even if they asked him to do so. I know this because he didn't even thank them for basically allowing him to pass," said Kakashi with the utmost seriousness.

"That is indeed troubling," mused Hiruzen before fixing Kakashi with a serious gaze. "In light of this new development, I want you to included Sasuke in your observations. Try to subtly encourage him to form bonds with Naruto and Hinata, as unlikely as that seems to be going by your words. In case that fails, try to make him form a significant bond with you. If you have to show slight amounts of favoritism in order to ensure Sasuke Uchiha doesn't become a flight risk, do so. If his relationship with Mikoto wasn't so abysmal we could've used her help but alas we must work with what we have."

Kakashi nodded his head. "Understood."

"Good. Dismissed."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Streets of Konohagakure)**

Even though he showed an indifferent expression, Sasuke inwardly basked in the looks of awe and reverence most of the civilians sent his way the moment they caught a glimpse of him. _'Hn. As they should. I am an Elite Shinobi, thus, they most act accordingly towards their betters,'_ he thought to himself as he neared his apartment that was provided to him by the village. After the massacre, it was impossible for him to live in the Uchiha Compound. Thankfully, it had not been necessary for him to go there in order to retrieve some of the scrolls he had been using to train himself on Uchiha techniques for the past year.

"… Sasuke," he heard a voice whisper not to far way from where he was and he scowled when he recognized. He turned towards it only for his anger to increase at the sight of her.

"… Mother," he replied, his voice strained as he looked at her.

Mikoto Uchiha frowned both in sadness and in disappointment as she looked at her youngest son. Despite being in her late thirties, Mikoto still maintained a youthful appearance thanks to her good genes. She was an extremely beautiful woman of fair skin with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face that framed her cheeks and black eyes. The clothes she was wearing, a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron worn over it, did little to hide her curvaceous figure.

Knowing what today was, Mikoto gave a tired sigh. "… can I ask if your team passed the test by your assigned jonin sensei?"

After a moment, Sasuke answered. "Yes."

"Congratulations," she said, even though she knew it wouldn't be appreciated, which was confirmed when Sasuke just scoffed and looked away from her. Though he didn't leave, which she took as a good sign, so she attempted another question. "And may I know who are the other members of your team?"

After a longer pause, Sasuke also answered. "Our jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake. And my teammates are Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki."

Mikoto nodded in understanding when she heard Kakashi was Sasuke's jonin sensei. It made sense. He would be able to train him correctly in the use of his Sharingan when he awakened it. However, when she heard the name of Sasuke's male teammate, she couldn't help the light gasp that escaped her.

"Naruto Uzumaki?!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger. "Yeah! What's so fucking special about him, huh?! He is just a no name orphan that will amount to nothing! Just a pebble in my path!" He growled, conveniently forgetting once again that he had never been able of winning against him or the fact that it was thanks to Naruto and Hinata that he had passed the test today.

Mikoto scowled at him when she heard his words. "It would do you well to not speak of things you don't know of, Sasuke," she told him frostily. If there was one thing she would never tolerate, not even from her own son, was for someone to mock anything to do with the sacrifice Kushina and Minato in order to ensure the continued survival of the village.

Sasuke just scoffed. "Whatever," he said before shoving his hands back into his pocket and walking away from his mother in direction of where his apartment was located, in one of the nicest parts of the village. He couldn't stand the sight of whom to him was a weak and spineless woman that neither lover or pride for her slaughtered clan.

Mikoto looked at him for a few moments before shaking her head as she started to make her way towards her own home. On the way, she couldn't help but curse the greediness of her 'dear husband', Fugaku, and most of her clansmen and planning a coup d'état that resulted in their termination. She also cursed Fugaku for raising Sasuke in the way he did. And finally, she cursed the moment she had simply accepted being given off to Fugaku and not fighting to be with the one she truly loved.

' _Kushina…'_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Hyuga Compound)**

As he walked away with an air of nonchalance around him, Hinata looked at Naruto's back with a longing expression on her face.

The moment he turned on a corner and disappeared from her sight, she resisted the urge to activated her Byakugan until he was past the limits of her range of vision. Instead, she sighed longingly before making her way into the terrain within Konohagakure that belonged to her clan. She grew embarrassed when she saw the amused looks the guards at the main doors sent her way as they bowed to her in greeting as she passed by them.

Despite her embarrasment, Hinata couldn't help the warm feeling going through her entire body that she recognized as simply happiness. Not only had she managed to assure that she would be in the same team as Naruto for a long time, but she had also spent most of the day with him. After he introduced her to Ichiraku Ramen, which she was sure she was going to frequent a lot from now on, they had gone to walk around the village, just talking and being happy for passing and being on a team with one another.

Before they noticed, evening arrive and they were both hungry, and at Naruto's insistence, they had gone to for dinner at a place a sold dango and, much to her joy, cinnamon rolls. She suspected that Naruto had suggested the place on purpose, recalling that she had said she liked them, the implications of which sent her to a giddy fit after she realized Naruto paid her enough attention to do something so sweet for her.

If that she was a Hyuga didn't clue you in, Hinata wasn't blind. She knew that Naruto was more than a bit physically attracted to her and that he liked her as a person as well. Successful relationships between two individuals had started with even less than that. Hinata knew that she could 'make her move' and it wouldn't take too long or too much effort to make Naruto fall in love with her.

However, there was another factor to consider. Two of them, actually: Ino and Sakura.

Her two best friends also liked Naruto, maybe not for exactly the same reasons as she did, nor to the same extent, but certainly to the point that Hinata doubted they would like someone else just as much. Also, Hinata made sure they knew that the reason why she was who she was today and her improvements, and thus Sakura's and Ino's improvements, were indirectly and directly caused by Naruto, which was perhaps the main reason they shared about liking him.

And Hinata loved Ino and Sakura so much and was so thankful towards them for both their friendship and everything they have done to help her become who was today, that she truly willing to share Naruto with them and they knew it and were also willing to share the same man with the other. There was the fact that they also found each other more than just a bit attractive, which made the dynamic of their 'friendship' and future relationship interesting, to say the least.

Truthfully, Hinata first wanted to ease Naruto into the knowledge that if he got with her, he would have to be with two other girls as well. She knew for a fact that that scenario was a dream come true for most men and Naruto had already expressed that one of the things he liked was 'strong and beautiful kunoichi', which the three of them most certainly were. However, she knew that it could possibly be overwhelming to have such a thing happening for real, she needed to 'ease him' into the idea before doing anything else.

' _I hope things don't become truly complicated in the future,'_ thought Hinata as she stepped into the main residence of the Hyuga Compound, where she lived with her father, younger sister and the maids tasked with seeing to the house their needs.

"Welcome back, Hinata-sama," greeted a fair skinned woman wearing a full-length black kimono with a white apron worn over it as she bowed deeply at the waist. She had short, dark green hair and large white eyes, indicating that she possessed the Byakugan as well. "Hiashi-sama requested your presence in his office the moment you came back," she told her with a small smile as she rose form her bow.

Hinata smiled back at her. "Thank you, Natsu-san. Can you prepare me a bath? I'd like to shower immediately after my talk with him. Oh, and I already ate so there's no need to worry about it," she requested.

Natsu nodded her head. "Of course, Hinata-sama. It shall be done," she said with another bow.

With another word of thanks to the maid that had been with them for as long as she could remember, Hinata made her way towards her father's office. It was not often when he requested to speak with her in such a manner, so it must be urgent or of some importance, which meant that she couldn't afford to make him wait more than was necessary.

After a few twists and turns across the long hallways of her home, Hinata arrived to the door of the room her father used to conduct most of his affairs. She gave two polite knocks before announcing her presence. "Father, is me. Natsu-san told me you requested my presence."

"Yes. Hinata, come in," said a voice from the inside.

With a small smile, Hinata slid the door open, stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Her father's office, unlike how was the norm with men and women of noble birth, didn't display his wealth. It only had the things it needed in order to be a comfortable workplace where even important meetings could be held. If Hinata was honest, she liked the practicality of the room.

She took a seat on the chair in front of her father's desk and smiled at him. "Good evening, father."

Hiashi was a middle-aged man with long black hair and featureless white eyes. He had a few wrinkles here and there that indicated he was used to be frowning most often than not. That frown, however, was nowhere to be seen as he regarded his eldest daughter with a small smile. "Hinata. I didn't think you would arrive so late today. Did the test of your assigned jonin sensei extended up to this point?"

Hinata blushed a bit. "Erm, no, father. The test ended at around noon but I went with one of my teammates for a celebratory lunch when we passed and then he insisted on walking through the village. We lost track of time and before we noticed evening arrived and he insisted on having dinner. He walked me back here immediately after," she told him, growing redder by the moment as she lost the ability to look at her father in the eye due to her embarrasment.

Hiashi's lips twitched upwards in amusement but he didn't let that show as he instead raised a shrewd eyebrow at her. "Uzumaki-san, I presume."

Hinata seemed to shrunk into herself. "… Yes."

Hiashi allowed himself to chuckle. "Hinata, you know I don't have issues with you… interacting… with him as long as it doesn't negatively interfere with your development and he… keeps his hands to himself," he said with amusement, though inwardly, he though, _'If I'm being truthful, I believe I worry more about Hinata keeping her hands to herself. She does take after her mother after all. Poor kid.'_ Were the dry, but fond, thoughts that went through his head.

"You don't have to worry about neither, father!" Hinata was quick to assure him. "Naruto-kun was a perfect gentleman today and it was thanks to the plan he devised that him and I managed to successfully capture Kakashi-sensei during the test. If anything, I believe Naruto-kun will only help me grow and become stronger," she declared confidently, which she was currently only capable of doing when around her family.

Hiashi raised both eyebrows. "…successfully capture Kakashi Hatake? Hinata, please explain," he requested.

With a smile, Hinata proceeded to explain how her test went.

An explanation later, Hiashi watched as his daughter, who was living image of her mother and love of his live, almost skipped out of his office after he finished his talk with her. Truthfully, he was extremely thankful to not only her friends, Ino and Sakura, whom he knew where why she was so confident in herself, but also to Naruto Uzumaki, whom he knew was the one who inavertedly stoked the fire within Hinata to become the best version of herself, someone that even the elders were proud to call the heiress.

It was the reason why he 'approved' of him, after all, and why the relationship with his eldest daughter was so good.

' _So, basically a combination of Kushina-san and Minato-sama, is he? I pity the poor souls that would dare to go against him,'_ thought Hiashi to himself, pleased at the very high possibility that someone like him would be directly connected to the clan in the future. It didn't matter that he was the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, that only added to his 'worth' in his eyes. Besides, he knew that Naruto would eventually become able of controlling that power, what with his pedigree and talents pointing to that conclusion.

Oh, if they only knew. If they only knew…

* * *

 **There we go! Another chapter of AFO (All For One, for those who didn't get, if that is possible) straight out of the oven!**

 **Holy cow! I've been literally blown away by the positive response this story got in such a short amount of time! It's probably the reason why worked so much on this chapter and totally forgot about CoD: BO4 in the past few days (Got to grind for them Absolute Zero tiers, fam. Ain't got no money to buy them, not that I would even if I had it. Almost prestige 4 [Cut me some slack, I still have less than three days' worth of play time and an EKIA/Death ratio of more than 1.4. That's kind of decent in my books] and on the road for Dark Matter. Finished with the Assault Rifles the day before yesterday, actually).**

 **Anyways…**

 **This chapter was a bit shorter than the last two and considered that it only spanned the day of the true genin tests, I think 11k words are more than decent. If I'm being honest, half of this chapter was supposed to go with the second chapter and the other half with what's going to be part of the next chapter, but after thinking about it I think it flows better this way.**

 **Next chapter we are going to be getting more sexy shenanigans, 'Naruto's' first months as an official genin and the start of the wave arc with my own spin to it.**

 **Oh, and a rhetorical question. Why would someone that dislikes hentai elements in a fanfiction click on a story written by someone that has 'The One True Pervert' as their username and literally the words 'Naruto/Big Harem' and 'Plot with smut' in the description of the story?**

 **Some people, man, I tell you…**

 **All Perverts unite!**

 **PD: To the anon that asked me if I was The BadAss Writer… no, I am not, lol. The reason the writing style might seem familiar is because I was largely inspired by his own works to write my own. Like most of you, I'm waiting for his next update on 'Deus Ex Naruto'. If he isn't dead, that is.**


	4. C-Rank Mission? Yeah, right

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Pierrot Animation. What I do own, however, is the version of the characters of their work that appear on my piece of fiction. Read the A/N at the end for some clarifications.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: C-Rank Mission? Yeah, right.**

* * *

"Yo," greeted Kakashi with a two-fingered salute the moment he arrived in a cloud of smoke and a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "Woah! You are actually on time?"

Hinata, who was at his side, nodded in agreement with her crush's question.

Sasuke, leaning against the railing of the bridge with his arms crossed, also raised an eyebrow at the jonin.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "I was late only yesterday and the day before yesterday and that was to rile you up as part of the test. Did you really expect me to always be late for all our meetings?"

Three simultaneous nods were his answer.

Naruto went even further. "You kind of have a reputation for it, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi sighed despondently. That was depressing. He shook his head and rose from his crouching position on the railing of the bridge he had appeared on and hopping to the floor. "Let's just go to the training grounds. We have some training to do before we go and pick our first mission as a team."

When he heard the word 'training', Sasuke got a visible air excitement and eagerness around him as he hastily followed Kakashi.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged amused looks before they followed as well.

Kakashi led them until they were standing in front of the three wooden poles that were in the middle of the main clearing of the training ground before turning towards them. "Alright. As you know, teamwork is the base of any successful team. That's we first going to learn what each one of you is capable of at the moment. That way we can determine not only personalized training regimes for the future but also training sessions focused on building your efficiency as a team. Understood?"

Hinata and Sasuke simply nodded at his words, though Sasuke was obviously more interested in the 'personalized training regime' part.

Outwardly, Naruto gave an enthusiastic thumb up. Inwardly, he felt a bit of pride from the Minato in him. _'It's good to see that he is going to implement what was taught to him. Perhaps this isn't going to be as bad as bad as I thought it would be.'_

"Sasuke, yo go first," said Kakashi, motioning towards the Uchiha.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke before he gave a summary of his own skills. "Katon ninjutsu, taijutsu and shurikenjutsu are my strong suits. I am also delving into genjutsu in reparation for when my Sharingan eventually awakens," he said, a self-satisfied expression on his face.

Kakashi nodded before motioning towards Hinata.

With a shy smile, she spoke. "I am proficient in the Juken, my clan's taijutsu style, and can perform some of the advanced techniques successfully. My Byakugan allows me to essentially see chakra, gives me a three-hundred-and-sixty-degree vision and a range of one hundred and fifty meters when I activate it. Lately, I've also been reading on Iryojutsu (Medical Techniques) so it won't be long before I can also use my chakra to heal simple wounds."

Kakashi smiled at her, showing his approval, before turning towards Naruto.

The blond smirked. "I'm good a taijutsu, shurikenjutsu and Kenjutsu, using both kunai and these," he said before flicking his wrists, deploying the hidden blades. While Kakashi and Hinata merely looked at them in interest, Sasuke was visibly envious. "I have a lot of chakra, and when I say a lot, it's a lot. So much that I can't do a simple Bunshin. However, I got my chakra chains and a few techniques I picked up from the Forbidden Scroll that allow me to make the best of the amount of chakra I have. And finally, I've become proficient enough in fuinjutsu to make some nasty traps."

Kakashi gave another nod, taking notice of Sasuke's envy but not commenting on it. "Perfect. It seems like you guys have the potential to be a first response and heavy assault team, with Hinata being the close-range fighter and scout, Sasuke being a close-to-mid range fighter and Naruto being the one that can engage the enemy at all ranges, cover the bases of everyone and the main ambusher," he said thoughtfully before nodding to himself. "We will go into more detail about your abilities later. For now, we are going make sure you three have a solid foundation to build up on your abilities. Who knows surface sticking and water walking?"

When Hinata and Naruto raised their hands, and Sasuke only looked confused and even more envious, Kakashi gave a mental sigh of wariness. Whomever said that being a teacher was easy must have been a fraud. And they didn't have to deal with two potential ticking time-bombs that could very much put the entire village in peril.

Sometimes, Kakashi seriously hated his job.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Training Ground 43 – Two Weeks Later)**

Naruto had a lazy smirk on his face as he leaned his back against one of the trees that were at the edge of the clearing in TG43. His eyes were closed and his right leg extended while his left one flexed slightly towards his torso as he sat there.

The past to weeks since becoming an official genin have been… productive… to use an appropriate term. Even though he considered that D-Rank missions should be assigned to Academy students on their last years and a waste of his time, the fact that they were done with two or three of them in no more than three hours every day, Naruto felt that he couldn't complain too much about the time he spent with his team.

Kakashi proved to be a surprisingly efficient jonin sensei. After he had gotten Sasuke to learn both surface sticking and water walking in just four days, the former taking one and the latter taking three, he had begun working on their foundations. That meant, improving on what they already knew and correcting any mistake they had individually.

He had Hinata focus on developing her taijutsu further and finish mastering the more advanced techniques she already knew how to do. He also encouraged her studies into becoming a medical ninja, going so far as to acquire for her some scrolls that went into more detail about using chakra to heal injuries, the use of medicinal herbs and poisons and the symptoms they provoked. Hinata already had a profound knowledge of the human anatomy and physiology due to her training to effectively use her Byakugan, so what she needed was what Kakashi had provided for her.

After working on Sasuke's chakra control, Kakashi had him work on increasing the strength of his Katon Ninjutsu. He also worked on correcting and improving his taijutsu by sparring daily with him and was also aiding him into his studies of genjutsu. Kakashi had not told him that he also possessed the Sharingan, but it was only a matter of time before that happened. Perhaps when Sasuke awakened his own.

And with Naruto, other than sparring with him and giving him a few pointers here and there, Kakashi allowed him to do as he pleased in regards to his own individual training. Kakashi had quickly noticed that because of 'him being on his own for so long', Naruto already knew what he needed to work on in order to improve himself. Kakashi allowed him to do his own thing as long as he didn't slack off and kept the team up to date with his development, to which Naruto easily agreed.

They would never know the real reason behind Naruto's ability to largely train on his own. Having the knowledge of the likes of Kushina, Minato and Kurama… it was self-explanatory.

However, what Kakashi really focused on, was team building exercises and training sessions, much to Sasuke's very visible chagrin and displeasure.

Under Kakashi's instructions, the three of them had quickly found their roles within the team. Hinata was the close-range fighter, combat-medic and scout, the roles perfect for her due to her focus on taijutsu, innate talent for chakra control and the abilities of her Byakugan. Sasuke was the close-to-mid range fighter, his abilities of ninjutsu and taijutsu allowed him to be the correct one for that role.

And Naruto was the essentially the jack-of-all-trades that could fit into any role. His taijutsu was good enough to allow him to fight at the same level as Hinata when she activated her Byakugan. With his ninjutsu he could scout and fight at mid and long range. With his chakra chains he could also capture and subdue enemies. And with his knowledge of fuinjutsu he could set up traps for ambushes. He was thankful for his eidetic memories. The faces of Kakashi, Hinata and Sasuke had been priceless when he showed them what he could do with the Henge, Kawarimi, Kage Bunshin, Bunshin Daibakuha and Shuriken Kage Bunshin.

Seeing Sasuke turn green with envy had been particularly nice.

On the side of his own development, he was coming very close to the limit of how much his body could develop without weighted training. Thankfully, he had finally learned how to successfully apply the Hantai no Fuin (Resistance Seal) and the Juuyosei no Fuin (Gravity Seal) so he was ready for the moment he reached his 'natural' development limit.

He was also steadily getting more and more control over his chakra thanks to the hundreds of clones he put to the task of practicing the chakra control exercises he knew and even developing more advanced chakra control exercises, using the knowledge at his disposal. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before he could suppress his chakra completely, not waste any of it when using it and even possibly combine his Emotion Sensing with the ability to sense chakra to not only increase his range, but also its effectiveness.

Naruto had also managed to learn and master the Kokuangyo no Jutsu thanks to the hundreds of clones he put to the task in the past weeks. Regarding the combat oriented high-speed technique, he was developing with the Shunshin as its basis, Naruto felt that he was close to getting it right. Truthfully, he only needed to develop his body a bit more and get more control over his chakra in order to complete it. The strain it put on him required him to be at his peak and there was need for a few fine adjustments to the process of molding the chakra for the technique, so it was really a matter of time.

That was why he was taking a break for the rest of the day after just having a no-holds-barred spar against hundreds of his clones that spanned the entirety of TG43. Kakashi had given them the day off as a reward for doing beyond his expectations in the past two weeks. Normally, Naruto would have been fucking Anko silly but sadly she was on a mission outside the village. In that case, he would've been hanging out with Hinata but she was busy with clan stuff so she was also unavailable.

Sasuke wasn't even worth mentioning and the point of today was to not see Kakashi's uninterested mug as he read smut.

That meant that he had the entire day to do nothing, which was kind of nice actually.

A few moments later, Naruto's smirk widened as he felt a most welcomed weight settle right on top of his crotch. He opened his eyes to see the pretty and flushed face of Tenten looking at him with wanton lust as she straddled him. She was only wearing black short shorts and a tight tank top that enhanced her athletic and curvaceous figure and did nothing to hide the fact that she was very turned on right now.

"Hey, Ten-chan, fancy meeting you here," he greeted her as if he wasn't surprised by her presence nor by her actions. He had felt her the moment she had walked into his passive range of perception with his senses and the emotions she had given off the moment he knew she caught sight of him had pointed to the course of action she would take. Hence, he not being surprised at all.

"Naruto-kun, I've missed you," she told him huskily and longingly before she dove in for his mouth, starting an intense make-out session.

Naruto grinned into the passionate and lustful kiss before responding kind and reaching with both his hands to grab Tenten's bountiful and tight ass, giving it a hard squeeze that had Tenten moaning into Naruto's mouth in pleasure, which resulted in their tongues coming out to battle in tandem with their lips.

Naruto had met with Tenten a few times after that first time to 'spar'. And while they did actually train seriously, they both knew that it was nothing more than an excuse to do exactly what they were doing now. To both of their disappointment, Tenten had been on a mission outside the village for the past week, meaning that they had been unable to 'train' and have fun with one another for the past week.

Until now that is.

"When did you come back?" Asked Naruto the moment she pulled back from their kiss since she needed to breath. He kept kneading her wonderful ass, however, much to her visible delight.

"Yesterday evening," she answered with a pant before she began to slowly grind her crotch into his own, making the two of them groan at the extremely pleasurable sensation. "The only reason I didn't lose my mind for having to constantly deal with Neji's arrogance and Gai-sensei's and Lee's was because I was thinking of you," she admitted, her face becoming redder, both because of her admission and what she was doing.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, smirked and began to match Tenten's movements with his own, noticeably increasing the sensations they were feeling as his dick started to get hard. "Is that so? I didn't think I left such a lasting impression on you," he said with amusement.

Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a half-lidded glare. She decided to ignore that and focused more on the amount of pleasure she was feeling. S-so… ho-how have you been?" She asked him between pants and moans as she steadily increased the intensity of her grinding.

"Mm, you know. I've been training with my team, by myself and fucking Anko-chan every chance I get," he said, grunting and then smirking as Tenten got even more frantic with her movements the moment he mentioned having sex with Anko. "Even though dealing with Sasuke Uchiha is a pain, Hinata-chan more than makes up for it."

Tenten's entire face was red now. "… Do you have her on your sights as well?" She asked him as her arousal grew by the second. She had been surprised when he told her that he was regularly fucking, and even living with, Anko Mitarashi, though not vastly so considering that she knew the woman was a promiscuous pervert that had been trying to get into her own pants ever since she met her. Thus, it was not surprising that she had sunk her fangs into a hunk like Naruto and had her pay her with sex for letting him live with her.

What was even more surprising, however, was the fact that it seemed like Anko was encouraging Naruto to get more female lovers, for both their sake, since Naruto's sexual appetite was immense and Anko was a bisexual pervert that was perpetually horny, more so now that she found a more-than-worthy man to give herself to. And apparently, it had been Anko who had pointed Naruto in her direction when he asked her for a place where he could buy quality equipment at a fair price, in the hopes he ensnared her in his web as well.

Tenten didn't know whether to curse Anko or to eat her pussy in gratitude. Though, she suspected that soon enough she would do the latter…

Tenten herself was attracted to both males and females and that played a major role in her being more than okay with Naruto getting an harem for himself. After sparring with him a few times, she knew that she had no hope of satisfying him on her own. The fact she would get to enjoy both, the perfect man in Naruto and a bunch of beautiful girl, made the prospect of being a part of Naruto's harem rather attractive.

Naruto grinned at her. "Who? Hinata-chan? I think it would be more accurate to say that I am on her sights. And guess what?" He asked her as he leaned in to whisper on her ear before giving her ass a hard smack that hurt as much as it gave her pleasure, making Tenten moan in delight. "Her friends, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, also want a piece of me. And they are more than willing to share."

Tenten's eyes widened at his words. She looked at him with a frantic, lustful expression on her face. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME NOW!" She demanded of him, screaming like a wanton slut nymphomaniac as she grinded her crotch frantically into him.

Naruto laughed. "Of course," he said before he ripped off Tenten's short in a casual show of his strength, which only turned Tenten even more if that was possible. Then, he grabbed her ass and lifted her up just enough to allow Tenten to tug down his pants and reveal is rock hard cock.

Tenten marveled at the immense size of it and moaned like a bitch in heat when she couldn't wrap her entire hand around it. She used her hold on it to aim the bulbous head directly to her entrance before she began to slowly sink herself on it, face contorting in pleasure as she was stretched deliciously. She had no fear for pain of discomfort since she had broken her hymen while training and she had already introduced a dildo, not as big as Naruto's dick admittedly, when masturbating.

"Oh! Fuck… yeah…" she moaned as her entire body shuddered as she experienced a mini orgasm when she managed to take Naruto's entire cock. Her walls were stretched completely and the head was kissing her cervix.

Naruto smirked as he grunted in pleasure, the walls of Tenten's vagina tightening repeatedly around him. "And you have barely felt anything yet!" He declared before he began to use his hands on her ass and his hips to star fucking Tenten.

Throwing her head back, Tenten shrieked in delight as her hips began to aid Naruto with the process of her riding him.

As Naruto grabbed a handful of her tank top and ripped it off, revealing her bouncing tits, and taking one of her diamond hard nipples into his mouth and start sucking on it, which result in Tenten experiencing her first of many orgasms of that day, one thought went through Naruto's head.

' _This is way better than doing nothing for the entire day.'_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(With Hinata)**

While she indeed had to tend to some duties with her clan, Hinata was finished with them at around noon. While she would have loved to spend the rest of the day with Naruto, she had not spent a significant amount of time with her two best friends. She couldn't afford to neglect them like that, much less if it was to spend time with the guy the three of them liked and had essentially agreed to share between them.

Doing that was a formula for drama that truthfully, none of them found the least bit attractive.

Curiously enough, the three of them also had the day off as well. It made them suspect that their three jonin sensei had gotten together and had agreed to give them the day off after discussing their progress. Not that they were complaining.

They met at Sakura's house, because her parents wouldn't be there and that meant a healthy amount of privacy. and the three worked together to prepare lunch, each one of them being capable enough of the kitchen thanks to Sakura's mom, Ino's mom and the maids at Hinata's house, who were more than willing to teach them culinary techniques when they had requested it.

"Say, Hina…" Ino trailed off as she laid prone across Sakura's bed, her cute feet merrily kicking up in the air as she gave Hinata a saucy smirk. "What is it like to be on the same team as the hunk known as Naruto Uzumaki? Can you get some actual training and missions done or you two are to busy trying to get into each other's pants?"

Blushing, Sakura gave the blonde a reproachful look from where she was seating with her back pressed against the headboard of her bed and her knees pulled up to her chest. "Ino! Don't say it like that…" she trailed off before giving Hinata her own curiously look. "Though, I wonder…"

Despite her entire face being red, Hinata gave a happy smile. "N-no, Ino-chan," she said, though inwardly she thought, _'I wish,'_ which only resulted in her embarrasment increasing. "But it's better than anything I could imagine," was the only thing she could say as she sighed in happiness.

"Look at her, Sakura, being all smug," said Ino in amusement, motioning towards Hinata who was laying on her back by her side, before groaning as her face fell. "I wish I could change teams. I mean, despite being a chain-smoker, Asuma-sensei is kind of cool, I guess. But Shikamaru and Choji are so lazy that if it wasn't for Asuma-sensei and I kicking them into gear, they would spend the entire day doing nothing and eating."

"It seems like I got a bit luckier than you, Ino," said Sakura with some amusement as she smiled. "Even though Kiba is a blatant pervert both towards me and Kurenai-sensei, she only has to use a quick genjutsu to get him to behave. Shino is quiet and rational, and even though I find his bugs a bit disgusting, I get along well with him. And Kurenai-sensei is wonderful! I think she prefers me over the others because she claims my potential for Genjutsu is perhaps better than her own!"

Ino groaned and glared at her two best friends. "I hate you both."

Hinata giggled.

Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed. "No, you don't," she deadpanned, her emerald eyes glinting with her amusement.

Ino clicked her tongue in clearly fake annoyance before adopting a curious expression. "Well, whatever. Have you learned anything new in the past few weeks?"

Hinata nodded her head, her face having regained its normal color. "Yes. With the aid of Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-kun I managed to improve my taijutsu and chakra control even more, increase my chakra capacity significantly and finally mastered the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) and the Hakke Kūshō (Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm). Tomorrow I will start training to learn the Hakkeshō Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven). And I finally learned how to use chakra to heal minor injuries and even though it'll take some time before I can heal more complicated ones, Kakashi-sensei is encouraging me to become a combat medic as well."

"That's great, Hinata!" Complimented Sakura, Ino nodding in agreement. "I've also improved my taijutsu and chakra control with the help of Kurenai-sensei and I have learned a few low ranked genjutsu from her. She says that I need to increase my chakra capacity and chakra control before I can learn more advanced ones. And now that you mention it, she also told me she wants me to learn medical ninjutsu as well. Can you teach me some of what you know, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled at the almost pleading expression on the face of her pink-haired best friend. "Of course, Sakura-chan," she said before turning towards Ino with a curious look on her face. "And what about you, Ino-chan?"

The blonde only gave a long-suffering sigh. "I finally figured out how to sense chakra without consciously focusing on trying to do so, but other than that, I've only been able improve my taijutsu, chakra control and the amount of chakra I have. I've been meaning to start learning how to use senbon and increase my knowledge on poisons beyond flora related ones but Asuma-sensei keeps on insisting that learning combination techniques is more important now," she complained with a pout as she glared at the ceiling and crossed her arms underneath her breasts.

Sakura had a sympathetic expression on her face as she began to run her hands through Ino's lustrous hair in a comforting fashion. "There, there, Ino. I'm sure things will get better," she said, going along with Ino making the situation bigger than what it was.

"Well…" Hinata trailed off and when she got the attention of her friends she continued. "Naruto-kun told me that he has friend that is a Tokubetsu Jonin and works at the T&I department who is willing to help me figure out how to implement my natural flexibility into the Juken. I recall him saying that she also specializes in using poisons so I can as him if she is also willing to help you, Ino-chan."

Ino's eyes sparkled and she smiled beatifically at the bluenette. "Would you do that for me?" Hinata simply nodded with a smile. "Yay! You are the best, Hina!" Ino shouted before she twisted her body and climbed on top of Hinata so she could happily wrap her arms around her and rub her cheeks against her, their legs intertwining and their breasts squishing together.

Hinata's entire red became red again as she reflexively wrapped her own arms around the blonde's slender body. "Ino-chan!"

Sakura just sighed at Ino's antics before raising an eyebrow at Hinata. "You think I can join in as well? You said that Naruto-kun helped you increase your chakra capacity and I want that is one of the things I need to work on."

Hinata managed to get over her embarrasment at Ino's actions, who by the way was still latched on to her and showering her with affection, to answer Sakura. "Ye-yes, of course, Sa-Sakura-chan! At what ti-time do you nor-normally finish me-meeting with your team?"

Sakura made a 'so-so' gesture with her hand. "At around mid-afternoon at the latest."

Ino stopped her actions for a moment to add her own two cents. "Me too!" She declared before going back to nuzzling Hinata.

"The-then we will meet at Training Ground 43 after we are finished with our team meetings. That is were Naruto-kun goes to get some extra training done after our own meetings are done and nobody else goes there according to him so we will be able to make the most of it," she said, resigning herself to just let Ino do as she pleased until she got tired or escalated things even further.

Ino perked up at her words and pushed herself up a bit so she could look at Hinata and Sakura with excitement in her eyes. "Hinata-chan, are you telling me that we are going to be spending a few hours everyday with only us and Naruto-kun in a place that nobody goes to?"

Hinata eyed Ino with a bit of confusion before slowly nodding her head. "Yes. Although Mitarashi-san is also going to be there…"

Ino ignored everything Hinata said other than her affirmative answer to her question. "Then, do you what that means, right?!" She asked, a grin tugging at the corner of her rosy lips.

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Out with it, Ino! Where are you going with this?"

Blood started to trail down Ino's nose as a blush appeared on her cheeks and a dreamy expression appeared on her face. "It means that we can finally start the plan to successfully become Naruto-kun's harem!"

Hinata squeaked as her face became red and steam began to purr out her ears.

Sakura's eyes glazed over as blood also began to leak down her nose.

Ino could only start laughing in delight as she imagined the many… interesting… things that waited for her and her best friends. After all, according to Hinata, Naruto was 'more than man enough' to handle the three of them on his own. She couldn't wait to get a piece of him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Training Ground 43 – A Few Days Later)**

Naruto stood completely naked in the middle of the main clearing of the training ground with two clones, wearing clothes, stood in front of and behind him holding a brush and a sealed pot of ink each. He had finally reached the limit of development his body could reach without using weighted training. Thanks to his 'transformation', the level he could physically reach was that of a Kage level shinobi, which was the level a normal person could eventually reach using weighted training.

Using the resistance seal and gravity seal, Naruto could very well eventually surpass by a large margin the likes of Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Madara Uchiha and Minato Namikaze, as far as physical performance was involved. He should know, considering that one of the above mentioned as a part of him and another part of him had personally dealt with and faced the other two.

Taking advantage of the fact that Hinata was currently at the entrance of TG43 waiting for Ino and Sakura, Naruto decided to apply the resistance seal now. He would first use that one and then he would use the gravity seal after he finished the ten levels of the first one. According to Minato's knowledge, it was the most effective method to go about using them. Even though it also built strength, the resistance seal focused more on building speed, stamina and reaction time, by making his body experiment different levels of, well, resistance when moving in accordance to his current level of physical development. For example, at level one he would feel like moving through water, at level two it would be like moving through gel, at level three would be like moving through mud and so on.

When he finished with the ten levels of the resistance seal, he would apply the gravity seal, which would artificially increase how his body interacted with Earth's gravitational pull, weighting him down in accordance to how physically developed his body was the moment he applied it. That was why it was best to use it last. The gravity seal was all about building physical strength and speed. It also had three levels, with the next doubling the amount of weight he was under in the previous one.

It was after he finished training under the resistance seal and gravity seal that he would be able to withstand the strain of using the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique). There was a reason why the likes of Jiraiya and Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kage level shinobi with the necessary knowledge of fuinjutsu to develop their own instantaneous movement space/time technique, didn't even bother to try and learn them. They were already past the point they could develop their body further after all.

Naruto nodded at the clone in front of him and spread his arms at his side. "Go ahead," he said simply.

The two clones nodded, unsealed the ink pots and dipped theirs brushes into them before they began to apply the resistance seal to Naruto's body. The seal consisted of the main matrix, a circle made of kanji and symbols at which center would be displayed, when visible, the level in which he was at, located on his epigastrium and several lines of more complex symbols and kanji that would go all over his body in a circular fashion, as if wrapped at different intervals around him, that originated from the main matrix and expanded outwards to the rest of his body.

With the proficiency he gained by putting hundreds of clones for many weeks on this task, his two clones applied the complex seal perfectly in about ten minutes, which was astounding considered that it had taken hours for Kushina to apply it to Minato when he had requested it of her. Of course, one had to consider that Kushina had been very distracted at the time, since Minato had been as naked as Naruto was now as well, but still…

The moment the clones finished applying the seals, they disappeared in a burst of smoke, their memories confirming that the seal had been applied perfectly. Naruto then made a ram hand seal and channeled his chakra into the main matrix in order to activate it. The drying process of the ink quickened before the symbols glowed a bright red. A moment later, the kanji for 'one' appeared in the middle of the circle made by the main matrix before the symbols stopped glowing and seemingly disappeared from Naruto's skin, which would conceal the fact that he was using the resistance seal.

Naruto lowered his arms and moved around a bit with seemingly no difficulty to any onlooker. He knew different, however. _'Ah, it seems like it's working like it should. By my estimation, if I push myself, I would be able to perform at High-Chunin level. Beyond that I would have to enhance myself with chakra. That's convenient. Now it would be easier to manage the 'fast-but-not-ridiculous' pace of growth without consciously holding myself back until I can believably explain the extent of my abilities. Ugh, the length one most go in order to not deal with annoying and noisy people,'_ Naruto thought to himself with satisfaction as he quickly clothed himself and put away the brushes and ink pots by sealing them into one of the scrolls that were strapped to his left thigh.

That was when the clone he had observing Hinata dispelled, indicating that Ino and Sakura had arrived and where on their way here. For a moment, Naruto wondered about the perfect timing before shrugging his shoulders. Weirder things had happened before.

Taking advantage of the few minutes he had before they actually arrived where he was, Naruto created six hundred clones. Two hundred would continue his training in chakra control, two hundred would continue working on developing the muscle memory he needed to write all the seals he knew and the last two hundred would continue working on the high-speed technique. He decided he wouldn't start learning new things until he got the latter two done. Training his chakra control he felt would be a constant thing in the foreseeable future, so he didn't consider that when learning new things was involved.

He directed them to go as far as into the training ground as they could, in order to both hide just how many clones he could make and to not interrupt his normal routine while he trained Hinata, Ino and Sakura. As much as he preferred to spend his time with three beautiful girls and grow close, closer in Hinata's case, that didn't mean that he had to put a hold on his own path to strength.

Naruto put a wide smile on his face as he waved at the incoming girls. "Hinata-chan! Ino! Sakura! Hello!"

"Naruto-kun!" Shouted back Ino with a grin and a wave of her own as she quickly jogged towards Naruto until she stood right in front of him. She smiled coyly as she leaned forward a bit and clasped her hands behind her. "Did you miss me? It's been about two weeks since we saw each other after all."

Naruto blinked before giving her a smile. "Of course, Ino! Who wouldn't miss someone as beautiful and nice as you?" He asked rhetorically.

Ino beamed happily at him as she blushed. "Teehee!" She giggled before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving him a peck on the cheek as she hung a bit from his side, which was possible considering the height difference between them. "And it's Ino-chan to you, go it?"

Naruto just laughed as he wrapped his right arm loosely around her to keep her in place. "Of course, Ino-chan," he agreed easily before turning towards the other two who had finally approached them. Hinata was just smiling gently, her normal expression, while Sakura looked a bit annoyed. Naruto wasn't worried, however. Sakura always looked that annoyed whenever Ino was involved. "What's up?"

"Ino! Stop hanging off him!" Scolded Sakura, getting a pout from who ultimately released her hold on her fellow blond, before turning towards Naruto with a small blush of her own as she smiled a at him. "Hello, Naruto-kun. How are you doing?"

"I'm good! Better now that I am surrounded by very beautiful girls like you three," he said with a laugh. The three girls became a bit embarrassed and very happy at his compliment to their looks. It didn't matter how much some denied it, girls liked to have their appearance appreciated and commented on. Especially if it was from whom they liked.

Naruto continued talking, seemingly not paying attention to the effect his words had on them. "It's good to see that you want to partake on extra training beyond what you already do with your jonin sensei and team. It speaks well of your determination to be the best and that's a trait worth admiring," he continued showering them with compliments, making the girls become even happier than before.

Hinata was the first one to recover, having gotten used to Naruto's trait of unknowingly complimenting those he felt deserved it. "Where is Mitarashi-san, Naruto-kun? Is she going to be late due to her duties?" She asked. Hinata knew that was a possibility so she wasn't annoyed. She was asking so they could start training and not waste any time waiting for her. Naruto's habit of always wanting to do something productive had rubbed off on her.

Naruto shook her head at her question. "Not at all. She has a few days off because she just finished a high-ranking mission yesterday. So, she should be here at any time…" He trailed off before giving an exasperated, but fond, sigh. Hinata, Ino and Sakura were startled and gasped when Naruto's left arm suddenly shot up and caught a kunai by its handle, inches away from piercing his temple. "Anko-chan, what have I told you about doing things like this?"

"But Naru-kuuunn," whined a beautiful and sexy purple haired woman with light brown eyes and wearing very revealing clothes as she appeared draped all over Naruto's back, her arms wrapped around his chest and legs wrapped around his waist. Her head rested on his right shoulders as she gave an adorable pout. "How am I going to make sure that you aren't slacking off with your training, hm?"

Unfazed, Naruto merely raised an eyebrow. "How about by sparring with me not holding anything back? You know, like, any other normal person?"

Anko grinned saucily at that. "You know very well I don't do normal, Naru-kun," she said before promptly giving him a sensual and long lick from his jaw to where his cheekbone was. Naruto's only reaction was to close his eyes and sigh fondly at her antics. That was when Anko noticed the three flustered girls standing in front of them. "Oh? And just who are these three cuties? Gifts for moi? You shouldn't have, Naru-kun," she said, licking her lips sensually as she blatantly ogled the three girls.

The three genin girls grew even more embarrassed than before as they exchanged unsure looks.

Naruto gave Anko a sharp pinch in the ass that had her yelping in surprise and jumping away from him. "Play nice," he scolded her a bit before explaining. "These are Hinata-chan and Ino-chan, the girls I told you needed your help with their training, and Sakura, whom I'll be helping myself with her training."

Anko smiled sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry, Naru-kun. You know how I get," she excused herself, not sounding apologetic at all, before turning towards the three girls with a grin on her face as she pointed at herself with a thumb. "I am the sexy and owned Anko Mitarashi. Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, Mitarashi-san," said Hinata with a polite bow, which was mirrored to an extent by Ino and Sakura.

Anko waved that off right away. "None of that formal stuff. I hate it. Call me Anko-sensei if you must but I would really prefer it if you called me Anko-chan or Anko-nee," she said, her grin making the three girls ease up but also worry somehow. "So, what is it that you need me for? Shouldn't you be asking your jonin sensei for help?" Naruto had only told her that he needed her help to trains two friends of his. Considering that he had been balls deep inside of her when he asked her, she had been otherwise occupied when she had agreed.

Hinata spoke first. "I only need to learn how to implement my natural flexibility into my Juken style to not only make it my own and to improve my taijutsu, but to also make it so any enemy I have to face in the future that knows of my style is caught off guard by how different it is," explained Hinata. Naruto had been the one to give her the idea and after running the prospect by her father, who had wholeheartedly approved, she had agreed to do so. "Kakashi-sensei is not really suited for that."

She was followed by Ino. "I want to expand on my knowledge of poisons beyond flora-based ones and learn how to use senbon. Also, since you work in the T&I Department, can you teach me a few interrogation and information gathering techniques? I don't want to always depend on my clan techniques when I know for a fact that there are other options available," she said. There was also the fact that for now, her father wouldn't teach him more of her clan techniques until she mastered the ones she already learned. She understood why was that, but that didn't mean she wasn't annoyed by it. "Asuma-sensei can't teach me any of that."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I'm mostly here to get Naruto-kun's help in increasing my chakra capacity significantly while maintaining my level of chakra control and learning some medical ninjutsu from Hinata. Though I am not averse to improving my taijutsu and shurikenjutsu under your tutelage, Anko-sensei. Kurenai-sensei is more than capable of seeing to the rest of my training."

Anko blinked in a bit of surprise before her grin widened. "Oh… you sure know how to pick them, Naru-kun. Your Anko-chan wholeheartedly approves," she said as she sent a cheesy thumb up and wink in his direction.

Naruto smirked and shook his head fondly. "Of course, you do, Anko-chan."

"Hehe."

Hinata, Ino and Sakura smiled eagerly at each other as apparently Anko officially accepted to help with their training. They also exchanged a message with their airs after taking into consideration the interaction between Naruto and Anko since she arrived.

' _They are definitely fucking each other!'_

Fortunately, they also very much approved. They were a bit jealous, of course, but if Naruto had some experience before inevitably doing the deed with them, it would only make things even more pleasurable and satisfying.

"Alright! Let's waste no more time! Hina-chan! Ino-chan! Follow me!" Declared Anko before marching away towards the edge of the forest while epically pointing forward.

Hinata and Ino exchanged an amused look before following after her.

Naruto chuckled before focusing on the pink haired girl. "Alright, I guess is only you and me now, Sakura-chan," he said, motioning her to follow him as he began to walk towards the edge of the forest opposite of where Anko was heading.

"It seems so," she agreed with a nod before blushing, both at the images that came to her mind when she imagined herself alone with Naruto and what she was about to request of him. "And, I'd like if you called me Sakura-chan as well, okay?"

Naruto blinked before giving her a soft smile. "Of course, Sakura-chan," he said, chuckling when her blush intensified. "So, before we start, I have a question. Do you know how to stick to flat vertical surfaces using chakra, right? Nice. What about water walking? Even better. Then, to increase your chakra capacity in a significant manner in a short amount of time while maintaining your current level of chakra control you have to…"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Konohagakure Ninja Academy - Administrative Division – Hokage's Office – Three Weeks Later)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, with his hands clasped in front of his mouth, had a serious expression as he looked at the members of Team Seven, who were standing in the middle of his office.

Kakashi stood in front of them, his lazy and uncaring disposition as he read 'Icha-Icha Paradise' never changing. Behind him, Naruto stood in the middle of the other two with his hands shoved into his pockets and a small smile on his face. Hinata stood at his right with a matching expression while clasping her hands in front of her. Sasuke stood to Naruto's left with a bored expression on his face and arms crossed.

"It's been about a month and a half, Kakashi. Do you truly believe they are ready to start taking C-Rank missions outside the village?" He questioned as he eyed the three genin. He could tell right away that there was a significant amount of growth in both Hinata and Sasuke, the former noticeably more than the latter, and curiously enough, Naruto looked largely the same only without that fake air of formality and neutrality he had used to mask his anger towards him, which was reassuring.

Not looking up from his book, Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes, Sandaime-sama. They have grown individually beyond my expectations and already can work successfully as a team. They have been ready for a while, if I'm honest, but I wanted to make sure first. And they have already done the required amount of D-Rank missions many times over already, so…" he simply said, trailing off at the end as he idly turned a page to continue reading. Let it be known that Kakashi took the wellbeing of comrades, specially of they were his students, very seriously.

Naruto decided to add his own two cents. "Oi, Hokage-oji. Hinata-chan and I are awesome," he said with a grin, ignoring the suddenly blushing girl as she tugged at his shirt with an alarmed expression on her face. He then motioned carelessly towards Sasuke. "And I guess this guy is alright when he isn't being an asshole."

Sasuke simply glared darkly at the blond.

Iruka, who had been sitting next to Hiruzen, stood up and glared at the blond reproachfully. "Naruto! Show the Sandaime the respected he is owed!"

Hiruzen had small smile on his face as he waved Iruka to calm down. "Naruto-kun has always called me that since he was little so it's not and issue," he said, getting a grin from Naruto. Honestly, to an extent, he was more reassured by that than by Kakashi's almost daily reports on Naruto's behavior. The fact that he was in some kind of relationship with Anko Mitarashi and Tenten Higurashi, undisputably loyal kunoichi of Konohagakure, and was actively helping others with their training was the reason why he was convinced that there was nothing wrong with Naruto and had Kakashi stop keeping tabs on him.

Sasuke, however, was still a completely different story.

After shaking his head slightly, Hiruzen looked at the silver haired jonin in the eye. "Alright. I will trust your judgement, Kakashi," he said before turning towards Iruka and nodding. "Get the bridge builder," he ordered kindly.

Iruka nodded back, stood up, bowed and hastily left the office. A few moments passed before he was back with an elderly, bespectacled man with gray hair and a gray abundant beard who was wearing a sleeveless shirt, an obi and pants with sandals. He had a towel resting on his shoulders and a pointed hat on his head. "This way, Tazuna-san," said Iruka as he motioned the man forward.

Sarutobi coughed into his fist and motioned towards Team Seven as he spoke to Tazuna. "Good afternoon, Tazuna-san. Here is the team responsible of escorting you towards Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) and protecting you while you finish the bridge."

Tazuna regarded the team with appraising eyes and he nodded his head in satisfaction. "They certainly look that they can provide superb protection! I take them!" declared Tazuna, as if he had been given the choice to taken them or leave them. It had to be said that the man had a noticeable drunken blush across his cheeks and was holding the almost empty bottle of sake that was likely the cause of his current state.

Hinata, out of politeness, just tilted her head to the side while giving Tazuna an unsure look. Naruto raised and eyebrow at him and snickered. Sasuke scoffed with some derision before looking away, his arms still closed.

Kakashi just nodded in confirmation of Tazuna's words. "Your assessment of my team would be correct, Tazuna-san. They are certainly capable…" he trailed off before giving an inquiring look to the obviously drunk man.

Tazuna waved his unoccupied hand in an uncaring fashion. "Nothing more than bandits I assure you. The building area is full of super expensive construction stuff that we use on the bridge and they have started robbing us of them. All I request is that you stay in Nami until I finish the bridge, and if it's possible, to take care of the bandits when they try to steal from us," said Tazuna with a frown on his face.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Alright then. We are going to leave first thing in the morning tomorrow. I'll pick you up from where you are staying." When Tazuna nodded that he understood, the silver haired jonin turned towards his team. "Pack up for a month's time at least with spare equipment just in case. We will meet at the east gate at seven a.m. sharp."

The three of them nodded their heads. Naruto was grinning, showing his excitement at finally going on a mission out side the village 'for the first time'. Hinata was just smiling softly as she looked at Naruto with fondness. Sasuke was smirking since he was finally going to be able to see just what he was capable off after the amount of training he did in the past month and a half.

Seeing that it was all set, Hiruzen took grabbed his pipe and lighted it up as he looked at the three genin with a serious smile on his wizened face. "This will be your first mission outside of the village. Good luck out there! Dismissed!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Anko's Apartment – Later That Night)**

"Nami no Kuni, eh?" Asked Anko as she rested her head on Naruto's right pectoral and crossed her right leg over his own, partially resting her sweat covered body on top of him. "If I am not mistaken, there are a few rumors regarding that place. Nothing to concrete because the only way to get there is by ship but enough that you should be warier than what a C-Rank mission amounts to."

Naruto gave her a curious look as he wrapped his right arm around her voluptuous body. "What kind of rumors?"

Anko frowned a bit. "Something about a magnate taking over the economy of country and terrorizing the inhabitants. Like I said, nothing too concrete," she said with a shrug of her shoulders that made her big tits jiggle.

Naruto hmmed in thought. "Well, Tazuna did say something about bandits trying to seal stuff from the bridge he was building so it's likely tied to it somehow," said Naruto with a dismissive tone of voice. Inwardly, however, he was giving the new piece of information some thought. ' _A place like Nami no Kuni must rely on exporting products towards the mainland and other places as their main form of income. If someone really did take over the economy and Tazuna is trying to build a bridge then…'_

Naruto trailed off as he hissed in pleasure, a sharp tug coming from his crotch area pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see a glaring Tenten, with his cock halfway in her mouth, as she laid sprawled in between his parted legs. Her long hair was outside of her bun and one of her hands was wrapped around the part of his cock she still couldn't fit inside her mouth while the other was tenderly caressing his balls.

The brown-haired girl released his cock with a wet 'pop' and pouted at him as she used her hand to pump it at a fast pace. "You shouldn't be thinking about assignments when a girl is sucking your cock, Naruto-kun," she admonished him.

Naruto chuckled and reached with his left hand to affectionately rub her head. "You are right, Ten-chan. Sorry," he said before he pushed her back down to his crotch. "Now get back to it. I never said you could stop," he said and sighed as Tenten eagerly went back to sucking what she could of his cock, using her tongue to pleasure the head, and her hands to work on what her lips couldn't of his shaft and his balls.

Anko smirked and reached herself to rub Tenten's head almost as if she was a puppy. "Good girl. Aren't you a fast learner?" She said, pride sipping into her voice, probably because in the past weeks she had also been teaching Tenten everything she knew about sex, both with Naruto and with another woman. Anko then turned towards Naruto. "How long do you think before those three join us?"

By those three, Anko was talking about Hinata, Ino and Sakura.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders a bit as he smirked. "To be honest, I don't know. Oh, I'm sure Ino-chan wouldn't mind if I just bent her over and had my way with her any time I wanted and Sakura-chan would be more than willing to take me to her house every day her parents aren't there. However, I think they are waiting for Hinata-chan to make the first move. Something about her liking me first and a girl code," he said musingly, not that they told him this specifically, but he could deduce that going by his interactions with them, facial expressions and emotions.

To his amusement, both Anko and Tenten, who still had his cock in her mouth, nodded in understanding.

Anko's eyes lit up suddenly. "Why don't you take advantage of the mission outside the village and have your way with Hinata-chan?"

Naruto grinned before giving Anko's bountiful ass a harsh smack, that made her moan in both pain and pleasure, before it turned into just pleasure as he plunged two digits into her pussy and began to languidly finger her. "Anko-chan, you have the greatest of ideas," he said before starting a war of tongues with her. Tenten, for her part, became more enthusiastic with her fellatio.

' _Heh. It's good to be me,'_ thought Naruto as he continued to experience the pleasure that was having sex with Anko and Tenten at the same time. And the best part?

This was only the beginning.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Konohagakure no Sato – Eastern Gate)**

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke stood by the gate as they waited for Kakashi and their client. Despite the fact that Kakashi turned out to be surprisingly adamant on being on time when it involved anything to do with the team, they still always had to wait a few minutes for him. The fact that he was also getting Tazuna, who had been drunk yesterday, also needed to be taken into consideration.

Sasuke had a backpack strapped to his back that looked like it weighted a significant amount. Considering that he had likely packed a worth month of things it wasn't surprising. Naruto and Hinata, however, had everything they needed sealed into scrolls. Naruto had taught Hinata, and Ino and Sakura as well, how to do it one day during their training sessions between them and Anko. The look on Sasuke's face, somehow a mix of curious but unwilling to ask, as he looked at them was amusing for both the bluenette and the blonde.

It seemed like curiosity won in the end. "Where are your stuff?" Sasuke asked, knowing that neither of his teammate were stupid enough to forget stuff like that.

Naruto grinned cheekily at him before pointing at one of the scrolls strapped to his left thigh. "Sealed them all in here. I'm sure Hinata-chan did the same since I taught her," he said, Hinata nodding in agreement from where she stood by his side. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "Want me to teach you? It's easy."

Sasuke scoffed and looked away. "No," he said simply as he crossed his arms. He would find out how to do it on his own on get Kakashi to teach him. There was no way going to accept learning something from Naruto, whom he considered to be beneath him.

Naruto scowled at him. "Suit yourself, asshole," he said before shrugging and turning back to his conversation with Hinata, who patted his arm to calm him down from his aggravation towards Sasuke. She couldn't blame him, but it was a waste of time and energy to spend it on someone that just wasn't worth it.

Thankfully, they didn't have to wait longer for Kakashi to arrive with Tazuna.

"Good morning my cute little students! Are you ready for a fantastically boring mission?" chirped Kakashi brightly as greeted his team with an eye smile. Sasuke scowled, Hinata just smiled gently and Naruto grinned while giving the silver haired jonin a thumb up. Seeing this, Kakashi walked pass them and out of the village through the gate. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go you lazy lot. We have two days of walking ahead of us."

Sasuke sighed as he stared at Kakashi's back with an irritated expression. "…He also doesn't have a backpack," he muttered under his breath in annoyance as he followed after the jonin.

Hinata just giggled as she also began to walk out of the village.

As he felt into step next to Tazuna, Naruto noticed that he had an air of nervousness around him that wasn't there yesterday, likely because of his lack of drunkenness today. _'Hm. I wonder…'_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Eastern Forests of Hi no Kuni – Late Afternoon)**

Team Seven walked through a clean path of the woods as they made their way towards Nami no Kuni. They had stopped momentarily at noon to have lunch and rest for a few minutes before they were back to walking once again. They could have travelled using the tree branches and reached Nami in a few hours but Tazuna was a civilian and couldn't move like a ninja so they had to walk.

Hinata walked in front of everybody since she was functioning right now as the scout. Most ambushes came from the either the sides and from the back so her position in this formation was pretty obvious since she was also the medic of the team. Naruto and Sasuke walked at either side of Tazuna for the same reason and Kakashi walked behind them, forming a standard diamond formation around Tazuna. Kakashi had the more experience so he could spot everything out of place from his position.

Like that puddle a few yards in front of them.

Kakashi discretely signaled his team, confirming that they all had noticed the anomaly. It had not rained in weeks in Hi no Kuni so a puddle was definitely something that shouldn't be there. Knowing an ambush when he saw one and also knowing that it was a relatively low-level threat if the ambushers were idiotic enough to set such an oblivious trap, Kakashi made the call of finding out what they wanted. He signaled his team his intentions and they all nodded almost imperceptibly.

Team Seven and Tazuna passed by the puddle and just when Kakashi was passing by the obvious ambush started.

Two figures garbed in dark clothes emerged from the puddle and pounced on Kakashi, wrapping the 'surprised' silver haired jonin with a bladed chain that was connected to gauntlets that rested on the two men arms. One had a gauntlet on the left arm and the other one had a gauntlet on the right harm. They pulled their respective arm holding the gauntlet and with a grunt of exertion, the chains that had links style as shuriken shredded Kakashi, the pieces of his body falling wetly on the floor with disgusting thuds of flesh hitting the ground, Kakashi's organs could be seen painting the ground red as blood flowed out like a river.

"One down…" spoke the one with the gauntlet on his right arm as the breather he had on the lower half of his face distorted his voice, making it sound somewhat menacing and deep. He had shoulder length wild hair that was being held back by a forehead protector with two horns sticking out of it.

"… four to go," finished the other one, who had the gauntlet on the left arm and a similar breathing device on the lower half of his face. His dark eyes glared at Tazuna below his single horned forehead protector. His voice came out once again, sounding similar to the first one. "Kill the bridge builder!" He declared before the two of them charged towards the three genin, intentions more than clear.

Only for the blond to simply disappear in a flicker of movement. "What?!" The eyes of the two assassins widened when their charge was suddenly stopped as they felt like they couldn't move the arms covered by their gauntlets. They looked back to see the blond that had disappeared from their sight holding their bladed chain back with a purple glowing silver one of his own that hey swore he didn't have before.

Naruto grinned as he glared at the two of them as he tightened his hold on his chain. He produced it from his right forearm and grabbed the other end with his left hand as he pulled to hold the two of them back on his own. "Not today, bitches! Hinata-chan! Sasuke!"

Unsurprised by the sheer speed Naruto just displayed, Hinata activated her Byakugan and charged quickly towards the assassin that had a gauntlet on his right arm. His eyes widened even further when he looked into her eyes as she cocked her arm back when she stood in front of him. "Hakke Kūshō!" She shouted, her attack aimed directly towards his chest.

Sasuke quickly shook off the shock he felt at Naruto's speed and charged towards one that had the gauntlet on his left arm. The Uchiha quickly reached him and he jumped to send a kick with his left leg towards the head of the man but his initial lapse had given the man enough time to rise his arm and partially block Sasuke's quick. "Hn," scoffed Sasuke in derision before twisting his body suddenly and using his right leg to catch the surprised man cross the face with a roundhouse kick across the face.

The two assassins were sent flying back and because the chain connecting them was still being held back by Naruto, it was snapped in two when it couldn't resist the tension it was put through.

The man that Hinata attacked flew into a tree and he coughed up blood, which was seen because it came out through the filters of his breather, as the air was forced out of his lungs due to the force with which his back struck the bark of the three. He fell limply to the ground and was completely still. Hinata's attack had caused him serious internal injuries.

The one that was attacked by Sasuke managed to recover in midair since Sasuke's attack had not been as strong as Hinata's. His eyes widened when he saw the critical state of the other man. "Brother!" He shouted before turning towards the one responsible, Hinata, who was looking back at him grimly, the expression enhanced by her activated Byakugan eyes. "I'll kill you, bitch!"

"Yes, well," said a bored voice before Kakashi dropped from above and easily disarmed and restrained the man and forced him to the ground. "I think you'll find that a bit more difficult than you think," he said lazily as he made assassin groan in pain by pulling on the arm he forced behind his back, the threat to break his arm and/or dislocate his shoulder clear.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kakashi as he approached. "Who are these losers?"

"These two are known as the Oni Kyōdai (Demon Brothers), Meizu and Gozu. They are chunin level shinobi from Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist). Not very good ones, apparently, considering how obvious their ambush was. I mean, a puddle in a sunny day when it hasn't rained in weeks? Even my cute little genin wouldn't make a mistake like that," said Kakashi as he produced some ninja wire and began to tie up the one he was restraining. "This one is Meizu. And the other one is Gozu."

Sasuke simply nodded, indicating he understood.

Naruto approached Hinata, who was crouching in front of the unconscious and bleeding Gozu, her hands glowing green as she pressed them to his chest as she looked at him with her Byakugan activated and a slight frown on her face. "Are you alright, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata simply nodded at him and smiled reassuringly. "Yes, Naruto-kun. I'm just making sure he doesn't die from the internal bleeding I caused him," she said before standing up after her hands stopped glowing with green healing chakra and deactivating her Byakugan. "Anko-neesan made sure that Ino, Sakura and I are no strangers to killing but I'd like to avoid it unless it's inevitable. Besides, both of them could have useful information for the village."

Naruto chuckled. "You are too nice sometimes, Hinata-chan. Have I told you that's one of the things I like the most about you?"

Hinata, having finally gotten used to being complimented by Naruto, simply beamed happily at him. "Yeah. Every other day, I think," she told him teasingly.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe."

"Wait," began Tazuna after everything that happened, which barely took more than two minutes, finally registered and he sent Kakashi a wide-eyed look. "If you knew about the ambush before it happened why did you let the genin handle it."

Kakashi finished tying the no longer struggling Meizu up before he tossed Sasuke a bundle of ninja wire and indicating him to tie Gozu up. "Because 1) I wanted more confirmation on whether or not they are ready to face the world outside of Konoha's walls, which they most certainly are, by the way," he said, nodding at the genin in approval, getting positives responses back in gratitude of his comment. He then turned towards Tazuna with a serious, but still lazy, glare on his one visible eye. "I also wanted to learn what their objective was. Us… or you." He began to walk towards Tazuna slowly.

Tazuna began to back up slowly, sweat pouring down his temples as Kakashi glared at him. He was stopped by a tree and his whole body shook in fright. "Please don't kill me!" He begged, cupping his hands in a prayer as he fell down to his knees.

Kakashi stopped and rolled his eyes at the drama. "Oh, shut up. I just want to know why you lied about it only being bandits that were stealing from you when it's clear that whoever is after your head has enough pull and money to contract two missing nin from Kirigakure," said Kakashi after helping Tazuna to his feet. He even dusted off the man's clothes.

Tazuna gave a sigh of relief before nodding slowly. "I wasn't actually lying about the bandits since this is the first time Gato has sent shinobi to try and kill me. In the past, he would only send his goons to stop me from building the bridge," said Tazuna, a grim look on his face.

Kakashi's lone eye widened a bit. "Gato? You mean the Gato from the Gato Shipping Company?"

Tazuna scowled as he nodded his head sharply. "Yes. That Gato. He has taken over Nami by buying the dock and ships and has already sucked it dry of money to make himself richer while leaving everyone else poor and on the streets. He even has his goons collecting fake taxes from all the inhabitants. The bridge that I'm building is the only thing between his complete control of Nami and our freedom from him," growled Tazuna as his fists tightened at his sides.

Kakashi nodded as he understood the situation. "That bridge would be a connection with the main land, creating a cheaper way for merchants to go into Nami, meaning that the economy wouldn't be dependent on Gato's monopoly of the docks. That explains why you technically lied about the mission too as you didn't have the money to pay for a higher ranking one."

Tazuna glared at Kakashi. "I didn't lie! I was never expecting Gato o send shinobi after me!" He insisted heatedly.

"For us shinobi, holding back information is the same as lying. You could have told us your situation and we could have dealt with Gato personally, striking a treaty with Wave that would have exponentially busted up your economy. As things now stand this mission is out of the jurisdiction of this Team. You are lucky those two underestimated my students and that it was I who was assigned to this, otherwise, you'd be dead. Let's head back," spoke Kakashi as he began to walk away.

Tazuna suddenly went to his knees again and pressed his forehead to the ground. "Please! Help out my country! I'm not asking you to go and kill Gato as that wouldn't make me better than him. I only need for you to escort me and protect me while I finish the bridge. I have a daughter and a grandson who are hoping for my return and rooting for me. And if that's not enough, the whole country is hoping that I finish this bridge! It's their only hope!" Cried Tazuna in desperation as tears trailed down his wrinkled face.

Kakashi paused and looked back at Tazuna. "You do know that with the failure of those two, Gato would be sending more dangerous people after you right?" He asked rhetorically as he turned around completely to look at him fully and seriously. "If we continue this mission, which has escalated to at least a B-Rank, you'll be expected to pay the difference of money that you will owe. Not only that, but it's also likely that you would have to strike a trading deal directly with Konoha that will be mostly favoring us."

Tazuna looked up at Kakashi, hope shining in his eyes. "Are you saying that…" He trailed off as he choked back a sob.

Kakashi nodded slowly. "If my team is willing, we will continue this mission until the very end… even if it's not protocol but you are lucky that I am an altruistic and decent human being," said Kakashi with an eye smile that he then directed towards his team who had been silently watching and listening to the conversation from the sidelines. "So, my cute little genin, do you want to follow through with this mission even after the evil client lied about it and you almost died a cruel and gruesome death because of that lie?"

Naruto grinned as he ignored Tazuna's indignant shout of 'I did not lie damn it!' as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Sure, why not? I mean, I always wanted to help liberate a country from an evil tyrant after all!"

Hinata nodded her head resolutely, a serious expression on her face. "I also want to help. For evil men to succeed it only takes for the good ones to do nothing. If we can do something, no matter how small, about anything that we find wrongful, we must do it."

Sasuke, who finished tying Gozu up, simply smirked and nodded, excited at the seemingly increasing chances of proving himself.

Kakashi nodded, a pleased gleam of pride in his one visible eye, before motioning towards the road. "Come on team. Let's go liberate a country."

"Um, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi paused and turned towards the only female member of his team. "Yes, Hinata?"

Hinata motioned towards the two tied up Demon Brothers, one of whom was unconscious and the other was glaring heatedly at them. "What are we going to do about them?"

Kakashi perked up and gave a sheepish eye smile. "Oh, right. I almost forgot." His shameless admittance had the three members of his team seat dropping as they looked at him with varying degrees of disturbance. "I think the best course of action would be to…"

Tazuna could only cry. The actual reason, be it happiness at getting a formidable team of shinobi to help him liberate his country of the evil tyrant that has been terrorizing it for years or despair because the leader and strongest member of the team clearly being insane, would remain unknown.

* * *

 **And chapter four is done! Man, I'm on a roll! And I owe it all to the insane response this story is getting. Well, there is also the fact that I am currently on vacation and have all the time in the world to sit back and write without other things distracting me, lol.**

 **Oh, Merry Christmas everyone! I couldn't upload this yesterday or earlier today since I was with the family celebrating. Most of you should know how it is.**

 **It has come to my attention that some of you have a few misconceptions about a few of the elements of the story so I will go ahead and clarify them:**

 **1)The Harem. When I said that 'no one is excluded yet', I didn't mean that every single girl of the Narutoverse was going to be a part of the harem. What I meant to say is that anyone can be included as long as they add something of significance to the plot. Remember. This is a story that has plot with smut, not in reverse. Going with that, you should be getting an idea of who are most of the girls that are going to be a part of Naruto's harem, which I stated in the summary of the story was going to be 'Big' so don't be surprised, for sure. I also somewhat explaining why most, if not all, members of Naruto's will be bisexual: potential unnecessary drama that could be used to develop other elements of the story.**

 **2)'Naruto' himself. In AFO, Minato didn't split Kurama when he sealed into Naruto. To him, thanks to his Uzumaki genes and the fact that he had been in Kushina's womb for ten months (Jinchuriki women take that much to give birth, for some reason) would be enough for Naruto to handle all that power even as a newborn, which he did. Minato also used the Shinigami to seal parts of his and Kushina's soul and their remaining chakra into Naruto to help him eventually get control over Kurama's chakra when the time came. Due to what happened during the Forbidden Scroll Incident, the souls of Naruto, Minato, Kushina and Kurama and their chakra merged into the being that eventually decided to be 'Naruto' just for convenience's sake. He has all their knowledge and combined potential, which he is using to slowly grow in strength, also for convenience's sake. The implications for the future should be obvious if you think about them for a second.**

 **3)My opinion of Sasuke Uchiha. To me, Sasuke Uchiha is one of the worst developed character I have ever seen. Not even when I was little, I used to think he was 'cool'. Those thoughts actually went to Naruto (From his fight with Neji and onwards of course) Rock Lee, Gaara and Shikamaru to name a few. Anyways, Sasuke is literally the most indecisive and gullible character ever that was literally handed a game breaking power a.k.a. the Sharingan and then the Rinnegan and he was forgiven for literally trying to take over the world the moment the 4SWW ended just because he is Kishimoto's favorite character and Naruto, the supposedly main character in canon (HA!), had a bigger hard on for him than the one I get whenever I see Scarlet Johansson in her Black Widow garb. I could go more into more detail but we don't have time for a rant that big. I will say this though, this story is not for Sasuke fans and those who expect true antagonists (Orochimaru, Pain, Obito and Madara for example) to be redeemed like in canon this story also isn't for you.**

 **And 4) The actions of Hiruzen and Kakashi. Neither of them is 'evil'. In the shinobi world, despite what Hinata said, neither good or evil exist. As Lord Voldemort would say, there is only power, in any of its forms, and those willing to use it to get what they want. Hiruzen saw a possible threat that could jeopardize the village he was responsible of and Kakashi, who agreed with him, was tasked with assessing the threat and taking a course of action after said assessment was finished. Kakashi saw there was no threat from Naruto and since Hiruzen trusts his judgement, neither would move negatively towards them. After all, what kind of military leader would antagonize their potentially best asset over nothing?**

 **And I believe that's all. Don't expect me to do things like this again. I want you guys to think over what I write and come to your own conclusions when I don't explicitly state something. To see whether or not you were wrong is one of the things that make a story more entertaining.**

 **Next chapter will cover the rest of the Wave arc so it's likely going to be longer, which means that it's going to take longer to update. What I have planned for it, however, should make the wait worth it.**

 **All Perverts Unite!**


	5. Liberation of Nami no Kuni (Part I)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Pierrot Animation. What I do own, however, is the version of the characters of their work that appear on my piece of fiction. Read the A/N at the end for some clarifications.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Liberation of Nami no Kuni (Part I)**

* * *

Kurenai Yuhi watched the innumerable amount of rose petals swirling rapidly around her, barely allowing her to see what was beyond them. After a few moments she nodded her head and made a ram hand seal. "Kai!"

The storm of rose petals disappeared almost if glass was broken all around the black haired jonin. In front of there stood Sakura with an expectant expression on her face. There was a noticeable change about her, the main ones being that she wasn't wearing her apron skirt, there was a tanto sheathed right above the pouch she had strapped to the small of her back and that she had more muscle tone in her arms and legs. Her extra training was clearly yielding results.

"How was it, Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai gave her arguably favorite student a bright small. "It was excellent, Sakura! Every time you use that genjutsu it gets noticeably better. I would only suggest that you allow the recipient of the genjutsu to also aid in the construction of the illusion to make more real to them but nothing else other than that," she said with a proud tone.

Sakura beamed happily at her. "Thank you, sensei. I still have to work on making as if the petals are attacking my opponent to mask my actual attacks but I will do as you say first before adding that."

Kurenai nodded in agreement with her before giving her a curiously look. "Are you going tot train with your friends and Anko today?" She inquired. She wholeheartedly approved of that. While she was a bit wary of the influence someone like Anko, who was her best friend despite not approving of most of her antics, she felt that those training sessions could only be beneficial for her. And it showed. Kurenai could say without a sliver of doubt that Sakura was the most skilled member of her team right now and she was growing faster than her other two teammates.

Speaking of Kiba and Shino, it was only her and Sakura today since those two had clan duties and training to tend to today. That was the only downside she could see of having those two as members of her team. Well, that and Kiba's blatant perversion but a genjutsu where she put him in a gay strip club quickly got him to behave.

Sakura shook her head. "Not really. Today it's only going to be me, Ino, Anko-sensei and another girl named Tenten, who Anko says is good friends with her and Naruto-kun," she said, which after the amount of time she spent with the Tokubetsu jonin and Naruto only could mean that it was another girl they were having sex with. While it made her feel jealous, it only made her more excited for the time Hinata finally made her move on Naruto so she and Ino could experience by themselves just what Naruto had that got two girls hooked on him.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?" She asked curiously. Kurenai was not stupid. She knew Anko and she knew that she was regularly having sex with Naruto. She also knew, from experience, that Anko liked girls as much as she liked boys so that likely meant that Tenten was also having sex with Anko and Naruto as well. She also noticed the fact that Naruto was the only boy in those extra training sessions and she could guess what Anko was intending. She knew that Sakura had a massive crush on the blond Jinchuriki and the only reason she didn't disapprove of the extra training session, despite the likely second intention behind them, was because of their visible results.

Kurenai wasn't really bothered by any of that. A genin was already considered an adult in the eyes of the village so as long as they didn't do anything to negatively affect their development as ninja or the village itself, they could do everything they wanted and no one would bat an eyelash. Kurenai, however, was curious about this Naruto Uzumaki. She knew what he had sealed inside of him but that didn't matter to her. She trusted the Yondaime's technique and she knew that Naruto was essentially the reason why they were alive now. No, what made her curious what was it about him that Anko had finally fucked a man and why did he attract some many girls willing to share him.

Perhaps…

"They are on a C-Rank mission. They are escorting and protecting a bridge builder to Nami no Kuni until he finishes the bridge so they'll likely be gone for about a month," she said, unknowingly pulling out Kurenai from her thoughts, and there was an air of slight depression around Sakura. After three weeks of seeing and interacting directly with him almost every day, a month without Naruto sounded almost like torture.

Kurenai blinked in surprise. "What? Kakashi already took his team on a C-Rank mission? We still have about two weeks before we were expected to do that," she said with some disbelief. She knew that Kakashi tended to be a bit irresponsible sometimes but she knew that he would never knowingly put his team in danger. For him to already take his team on a C-Rank mission outside that village…

Sakura smiled and waved off Kurenai's worries. "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much Kurenai-sensei. You told me yourself that Kakashi-san is considered the strongest jonin in the village. But also…" she trailed off and her smile turned into a smirk when Kurenai raised an eyebrow at her. "Naruto-kun and Hinata are way stronger than what the let others think."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Western Shores of Nami no Kuni – The Day After the ambush of the Demon Brothers)**

"So, Naruto, I've been meaning to ask…" began Kakashi as he stepped off the boat Tazuna's friend had used to carry the five of them from the mainland to the island that was Nami no Kuni. They had also seen some of the unfinished bridge through the somewhat thick mist that had appeared halfway during the morning and they all had been shocked by the sheer size of it, much to Tazuna's expressed pride. Kakashi gave Naruto a curious with his single visible eye. "What was that technique you used to get behind the Demon Brothers? You moved as faster than the average jonin for a moment."

Naruto stepped off the boat and held his hand towards Hinata to help her as he answered. "Oh, that? It's a high-speed combat-oriented technique I developed using the Shunshin as a basis. Instead channeling and molding chakra through my whole body and release it continuously, I focus most of it on my legs and take 'steps' while releasing the molded chakra in bursts with each 'step' I take. I call it Shunpo (Flash Step). Neat, huh?" He answered nonchalantly, grinning at the grateful smile and blush from Hinata as helped her get off the boat.

Kakashi blinked once. "Yeah, neat…" He trailed off, chalking it up to Naruto inheriting his father's absurd and ridiculous talent for creating new techniques. Thankfully, he didn't inherit his terrible naming sense. Kakashi also took notice of Sasuke's envious look as he stepped off the boat and sighed. He turned towards the bridge builder. "So, Tazuna, how far is your house from here?" He inquired.

Tazuna stepped off the boat and thanked his friend before turning towards Kakashi. "It's only a few hours away from here if we walk without stopping. Just follow the shore until where the river meets the sea and then we go upriver and we will reach it," said Tazuna as he adjusted his back pack.

Kakashi nodded before turning towards his team. "You heard the man. Diamond formation. Hinata you take point, Naruto and Sasuke will cover the flanks and I will bring up the rear. As you know, Gato might have sent more men to kill Tazuna so be on high alert."

As the group of five began to walk, Sasuke couldn't help but give his teammates looks of jealousy and dislike, and even hatred in the case of Naruto, as they made their way through the foggy beach. The blond was better than him in everything they did except in the theoretical stuff back in the Academy but after a month and a half of being with him on the same team, Sasuke had to face the hard, cold reality.

He was better than Naruto at that not because the blond was stupid. No, it was because the blond just didn't enough care about that since he found it pointless. In his own words, 'you couldn't keep yourself alive and beat anyone with most of those lessons'.

As they trained and interacted (barely) with each other, Sasuke realized that Naruto was extremely intelligent and insightful, so much, that his mental capabilities astounded even Kakashi sometimes. The strategies and plans that he came up with by taking into account the abilities and roles of their team… if he was honest with himself, Naruto reminded him a little of Itachi, his brother and the person he wanted to kill. Not because of their personalities as they couldn't be more different than the other. But because of how much he felt outclassed by them.

And that was enough to for Sasuke to feel some kind of hatred for Naruto, since in his mind, there couldn't by anyone stronger than him. To Sasuke, that wasn't arrogance… it was a fact. He needed to be the strongest there existed if he wanted to kill his older brother. And the fact that Naruto, someone his age, could make Kakashi, the man considered to be the strongest jonin in the village, actually try when they sparred, while with him he could tell Kakashi barely got serious, was enough to make Sasuke hate Naruto, not as much as he hated his brother for killing his clan and his mother for seemingly not wanting to do anything about it, but the hate was still there.

Even Hinata, that Hyuga bitch, he disliked. Not only because she was close friends with Naruto but because she was also more skilled than him. While he surpassed her in shuriken jutsu and their ninjutsu were about even, she was so much better than him in taijutsu and chakra control. And he could use her Kekkei Genkai already. It wasn't to extent of the blond, but Hinata was someone he could do without seeing her every day.

But Sasuke couldn't act on it, at least not yet. Naruto and Hinata had their uses. When they sparred Sasuke was pushed to his limits and he had grown more in this month than in the past year so he would hold back on his personal feelings until Naruto particularly was of no more use. He just needed to be patient and bid his time.

Naruto for his part maintained a seemingly oblivious air around him as he occasionally looked around. Inwardly, however, he was amused at the emotions coming from Sasuke whenever he looked at him when he thought he didn't notice. It seemed like Sasuke could no longer blind himself to the fact that both he and Hinata were stronger than him. He knew that Sasuke already disliked and felt neutral about Hinata, but it seemed like being showed up by both of them brought out Sasuke's inferiority complex, making him get negative feelings towards Hinata and increase the ones he already had towards Naruto.

Inwardly, Naruto gave a careless shrug. _'As long as he doesn't do anything stupid towards me or Hinata-chan, he can fuck off for all I care,'_ he said, the Kurama part of him gleeful at an Uchiha like Sasuke feeling inferior to himself.

They reached the delta of the river and the team began to follow it into the forest, the mist thickening as they walked further. Not thick enough so the path they were following couldn't be seem, but it was enough that it was noticeable compared to before.

Sasuke tensed slightly as he stopped thinking about the many ways he could kill Naruto in the future. He needed to prove himself that his time on this team had not been wasted so he was on high alert as he looked into the trees and bushes, actually hoping for an ambush of some sorts.

A bush twitched.

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'There!' In less than a second Sasuke reached into his pouch, brought out a handful of shuriken and threw them into the bush that had twitched, alerting the other three and making Hinata tense, Naruto sharply turn in that direction, Tazuna jump in fright and Kakashi blink before he went to check on what had Sasuke react like that.

Sasuke held his breath as Kakashi bent down behind the bush only for to hear him snickering much to his confusion. Kakashi rose back up and there was a white, trembling bunny held on his arms. Sasuke stared incredulously at the frightened animal as his arms fell limply at his sides.

"A rabbit?" He asked dully and Naruto began to laugh in amusement. Hinata relaxed before looking at Sasuke with some disapproval, even if her lips twitched upwards to show that she was also amused. Tazuna sighed in relief at the false alarm, chuckling as he beheld the ridiculous situation.

Kakashi also chuckled before looking down at the rabbit, who stared back up at him with wide eyes. Slowly, his chuckles died down as he looked at the rabbit's white fur. That was weird. Rabbits only had white fur in winter so that meant that this rabbit was raised indoors. And that begged the question, what was doing a white furred rabbit in the middle of Nami no Kuni in the middle of the summer?

Kakashi's eye widened.

"GET DOWN!" He shouted before he quickly tackled Tazuna into the floor and the genin were also were quick to also hit the floor.

Something big and rapidly went rapidly over their heads and imbedded itself deeply into the bark of a tree that wasn't too far away from them. The three genin and Kakashi quickly stood from the ground and took a defensive formation around the frightened Tazuna. They looked at the object that had been thrown at them: a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife, the blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer the handle.

Kakashi recognized the blade right away. "That's the Kubikiribocho (Decapitating Carving Knife). One of the blades of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. And this particular one belongs to…" Kakashi trailed off as a tall man appeared standing on the handle of the blade in a Shunshin. He was very muscular, had grayish skin, spiky black hair, small eyebrows and half of his face was covered in bandages. He had no shirt on and his arms were covered in stripped arm warmers. He had dark pants and black ninja sandals on his feet. "… Zabuza Momochi."

Zabuza chuckled, his voice deep and raspy but clearly heard from behind his bandages as he spoke. "It's no wonder that the Demon Brothers failed and were captured so easily," he said before locking eyes with the silver haired jonin. "It's an honor to be recognized by someone such as you, the Copy Ninja, Kakashi of the Sharingan, the man that, according to my bingo book, has copied over one thousand techniques."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he shot a look towards his sensei. _'Kakashi of the Sharingan?! What?!'_

Kakashi had an uncharacteristic serious expression on his face as he looked at Zabuza. "I'm afraid that the credit for that most go to my students," he said as he tensed his entire body, clearly in preparation for a confrontation.

"Is that so?" Zabuza showed genuine curiosity as he looked at the three genin surrounding Tazuna in a manji formation, who were looking back at him with varying expression of trepidation and determination. "Well, they do look like they aren't completely useless at the very least. There's even a Hyuga among them. It's still not surprising since they were trained by you," he said with a shrug of his massive shoulders as he in one motion jumped down and pulled out his massive blade from the tree. He landed on top of the water of the river next to them.

"I assume that your objective is to kill the bridge builder," stated Kakashi as he didn't take away his eye from Zabuza.

Zabuza simply nodded his head. "That'd be correct. That's my mission. So, if you would kindly move aside so I can get that done, I'll let you and your students live to see another day."

Kakashi's eyes hardened as he reached for his headband. "Sorry. I'm afraid that our mission is to escort him safely towards his home and protect him while he finishes building his bridge," he said before pulling up his headband, revealing a red eye with three tomoe slowly spinning around a round pupil.

Sasuke looked at his sense with a conflicted expression on his face. _'He really has the sharingan! How?!'_

Neither Naruto nor Hinata were surprised. Naruto already knew because obvious reasons and Hinata also knew because she had seen the eye and the concentrated amount of chakra whenever she activated her Byakugan in close proximity with him. She had not brought it up since he had not mentioned it, which meant that he had his reasons and doing so would have been extremely rude on her part.

Zabuza only looked faintly amused. "Oh, the Sharingan already? For me?" He asked before his countenance shifted completely as an air of bloodthirstiness took hold of him as he made a half ram seal in front of his chest with his right hand and his left arms was completely extended over his head, his left hand also doing a half ram hand seal. "You honor me, Kakashi! Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Ninja Art: Hiding in the Mist Technique)." He declared and the mist around them suddenly thickened to the point they could barely see Kakashi standing in front of them.

"Don't lower your guard and protect Tazuna. Zabuza is a master of the silent killing technique. If you are careless, you'll be dead before you realize it. I will take care of this," said Kakashi before lowering himself into a stance and flicking open the kunai holster strapped to his thigh.

Then, from seemingly all around them, Zabuza's dark and raspy chuckle was heard. "Eight spots. The larynx, the spine, the lungs, the liver, the carotid and subclavian arteries, the kidneys, the heart. For which one should I go, hm?" He seemingly wondered to himself as his killing intent slowly began to build up in intensity.

Kakashi frowned before flaring his own chakra to disperse the mist a bit back to the point where he could be easily seen by the three genin and Tazuna. The silver haired jonin then began to clash Zabuza's killing intent with his own.

Naruto and Hinata were unaffected by the atmosphere. Hinata because she got used to it thanks to her training with Anko and Naruto because he remembered feeling and producing intent many, many times stronger than this. These guys had nothing on Madara or Hashimara much less Kurama.

Sasuke was the only one who was affected by this and he was trembling as he looked at Kakashi with a frightened expression on his face. _'What an intense thirst for blood… If I breath, if I blink… I will be killed… If this keeps going, I'll lose my mind! The killing intent of two jonin about to fight… to feel like my life is the hands of someone else…'_ He thought as he tightened his hold on kunai and turned it towards himself. _'I'd rather kill myself to get rid of this feeling!'_

"Sasuke!" Kakashi's shouted managed to pull Sasuke out of his suddenly suicidal thoughts. "Calm down and don't worry. I will protect the three of you with my life if I have to. I won't let anyone on my team die," he said reassuringly before turning towards Sasuke with a double eye smile on his face.

Sasuke looked at the silver haired jonin in surprise before visibly calming down.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," said Zabuza as he suddenly appeared in the middle of the manji formation with his massive blade ready to be swung from his back. "This is the en-! Gah!" As the Hyuga grabbed Tazuna and jumped away along with the other two genin, Zabuza looked down to see two silver chains glowing purple shoved into his abdomen, the chains themselves preventing the blood from coming out. He followed their length to see that they were coming from the back of the blond, who was smirking at him. "You… what's your name, brat?"

Naruto's smirk widened. "Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." He didn't lower his guard. He could tell that something wasn't right. Even as just Naruto he would have been able to figure that out.

Zabuza had visible surprise in his eyes. "Uzumaki…" he muttered before turning his attention towards Hinata, who stood in a ready stance in front of Tazuna, and then turning towards Sasuke who was also on a ready stance and glaring at him. "And your name?"

"…Sasuke Uchiha."

Zabuza suddenly chuckled in amusement. "I see. Hyuga, Uzumaki, Uchiha…" he turned towards Kakashi who had not moved from his place but had his sharingan locked directly on Zabuza's form. "I can see why you didn't move immediately to defend them. Quite the bunch you have, eh, Kakashi?"

Kakashi simply inclined his head. "They are my students after all," he stated simply.

Zabuza chuckled again. "I see. However…" He trailed off and eyes widened when Zabuza suddenly turned into water, Naruto's spike-ended chains falling to the ground with the liquid, and another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi seemingly out of the mist itself sword already mid swing. "Die!"

Kakashi was seemingly bisected at the waist.

Zabuza's eyes widened when Kakashi also turned into water. _'What?!_ _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique)_ _… Did he…'_ thought Zabuza frantically before freezing as he felt something could and sharp being pressed to his neck.

"Don't move." Kakashi was behind Zabuza and held a kunai to his throat as he glared at the rogue ninja from Kirigakure. "This is the end."

Hinata smiled.

Sasuke scoffed but there was a smirk on his face.

Naruto grinned as he retracted his chains back into his body. "Showoff."

Tazuna gave a sigh of relief.

Their 'victory' was short lived as Zabuza began to chuckle in amusement. " 'This is the end,' you say?" He asked rhetorically as he flicked his eyes towards the silver haired jonin behind him. "It seems like you still don't understand. You won't be able to defeat by copying my moves indiscriminately. You can be sure of that."

Kakashi just frowned as he tightened his hold on the kunai and imperceptibly tensed his body. The three genin also seemed to notice this as they quickly got their guard up, Tazuna now looking worried once again.

Zabuza chuckled darkly again. "You do live up to your reputation. I know that you copied my Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu when you talked down the Uchiha kid from killing himself when he couldn't handle our killing intent clashing. By making your clone speak as if it was the real you, you diverted my attention to the clone while the you used the Kirigakure no Jutsu to hide and observe my movements. However…"

Kakashi's eyes widened as another Zabuza appeared behind him in a burst of speed. "I'm not that easy to defeat!" The Zabuza in front of Kakashi burst into water, making the others gasp in shock at that one also being a clone. Zabuza swung his swords with both arms with the intent of bisecting Kakashi for real this time but the silver haired jonin was fast enough to duck under the swing.

Zabuza's overextended swing caused the Kubikiribocho to be inbedded into the ground behind him. Zabuza, however, showed the amount of experience he had when he simply turned around, changing his hold around the handle of his massive sword, and sent Kakashi flying into the river with snapping back kick.

Before either genin could do anything, Zabuza pulled out his sword from the ground and disappeared in a burst of speed.

Kakashi emerged from the water and stared at the water surrounding him with trepidation. _'What's with this water? It's heavier than it should for some reason…'_

Zabuza suddenly reappeared standing on the water right behind him, his massive sword strapped to his back. He went through six rapid hand seals before spreading his palms towards Kakashi with his index fingers and thumbs touching at the tip. "Fool! Suiro no Jutsu! (Water Prison Technique)."

"Shit!" Shouted Kakashi as the water around him swirled to form a thick spherical prison around him. _'I thought I could use the water as cover, but it turned out to be a mistake on my part…'_ thought Kakashi as he glared at Zabuza, who stood at his side with his right hand pressed to the prison, indicating that he needed to be contact with it to keep it active. It seemed like Kakashi still retained some of the sloppiness he got from when he slacked off in his training. When he was in ANBU something like this wouldn't have happened.

Zabuza chuckled as he looked down at the trapped Kakashi. "You fell for it. This is a special prison you can't escape from. You gave me a hard time when you were moving," he admitted before turning towards where the genin and Tazuna were. "Now then, Kakashi… I will finish you off later. First, I'm going to get rid of them. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" He declared, making a half ram seal with the hand that was free.

Three clones of Zabuza rose from the water in front of him and slowly walked forward and into the land in front of Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke, who had jumped to stand protectively in front of Tazuna.

The original Zabuza chuckled darkly as he leered at the three genin. "You three think that just because you have those forehead protectors you are suddenly real ninja. You might have some skill but a real ninja is someone that has gone through numerous life and death situations. In other words, you can only call yourself ninja if you appear on my bingo book. You three aren't real ninja yet."

The three clones of Zabuza reached for their own copy of Kubikiribocho, the intention to kill the three genin and Zabuza clear on their faces.

That was when Kakashi chuckled, showing amusement for the first time since the confrontation began, and getting Zabuza's attention once again.

"It seems like you haven't learned your lesson, Zabuza…" trailed of Kakashi, his own smirk felt in his words as he looked up at Zabuza with his mismatched eyes, giving the rogue ninja a feeling of foreboding. "You really shouldn't underestimate neither of my students."

Naruto smirked before disappearing in a burst of speed. The eyes of Zabuza's clones and of the original widened in disbelief. Naruto then appeared behind the three clones, his back to them and skidding slightly across the ground with his left leg in front of his right one, with his hidden blades displayed, arms extended at his side and smirk still in place as he looked at the original Zabuza directly in the eye.

The three water clones of Zabuza burst into water.

' _What?! What the fuck was that speed?! He suddenly moved as fast me or Kakashi! Isn't he just a genin?!'_ thought Zabuza before he quickly recalled the name of the blond. While it was still shocking, it made a bit more sense now.

"Hey, No-Brows!" Shouted Naruto and Zabuza twitched when he heard how the blond called him. Naruto pointed at him with his right hidden blade, which was dripping with water, likely from when he cut down the clones. "Put this in your bingo book! The man that will become the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato in the future stands in front of you! I am Naruto Uzumaki! Don't you fucking dare look down on me!"

Behind him, Hinata gave a wide smile as she tightened her stance and activated her Byakugan, ready to fight and unafraid as well.

Sasuke gave the blond a look of envy and anger, knowing that he couldn't have pulled that off, before shaking his head and tightening his own stance in preparation. ' _Soon…'_

Tazuna couldn't help but grin in excitement as hope bloomed up a thousand-fold deep his chest and spread through his entire body. _'These guys! These guys can really…'_

"Uzumaki, huh?" said Zabuza with some annoyance in his voice as he slightly shook with anger at the ease at which his clones were destroyed by a mere kid. "You may not look like them but you certainly do live up to that surname of yours, brat."

Kakashi eyed Zabuza with a frown. _'He is a ninja from Kirigakure. Of course, he should know…'_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he understood the implications of Zabuza's words. "What the hell does that mean?" He couldn't help but ask.

Hinata only frowned. As the heiress of the Hyuga Clan, she was well versed in the history of Konoha and its many allies due to her studies. She wasn't surprised at all by Zabuza's words.

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow at him as he loosened his stance a bit. Zabuza couldn't move if he wanted to keep Kakashi imprisoned and he wasn't molding chakra nor his emotions indicted that he was about to attack. While there wasn't really anything that Zabuza could do to harm him, considering the experience he had under his sleeve, he couldn't afford to lower his guard due to how limited he was thanks to the resistance seal.

Zabuza gave Sasuke an amused look before chuckling. "You truly don't know? Konoha has surely fallen low if one of its ninja doesn't know about one of their greatest allies of the past," he said, easily shrugging off the Uchiha's growl of annoyance at the perceived insult. "The Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden by Whirling Tides)… what a fearsome bunch. With hair as red as blood, members that could live for hundreds of years and still be on their prime, unparalleled masters in the art of fuinjutsu and kenjutsu… it took the combined forces of Kirigakure no Sato, Iwagakure no Sato (Village Hidden by Rocks) and Kumogakure no Sato (Village Hidden by Clouds) to wipe them out during the Second Shinobi World War… and it was damn near thing. A true pyrrhic victory if I ever saw one."

Neither Kakashi nor Hinata were surprised since they already knew this. Naruto just scowled as he was reminded of that fact that he was one of the few members that were still alive from his clan. He knew that there were other survivors out there, and Kushina always intended to look for them when she got the chance, but it kind of hurt to be reminded of the fact that he was the only member of his family in Konoha.

Sasuke, instead of feeling some kind of sympathy for the blond since their situation was very similar, had so many negative feelings towards him that his thoughts were in a different direction. _'He has that kind of background?! That explains why he never seems to run out of chakra and why he is so good with those hidden blades and seals.'_ His eyes then widened when he recalled the cold words of his mother regarding Naruto when he called her a no-name orphan. _'So that's why she…'_

Naruto shook his head before regarding Zabuza with a glare. "You seem to know a bit about me, huh? Don't think that I don't know a few things about you… Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist)."

Zabuza raised an almost no existent eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

Sasuke, Hinata and Tazuna looked at Naruto with curious eyes. It was Hinata who spoke, her voice a bit unsure. "What do you mean by that, Naruto-kun?"

"When I learned we were coming to Nami, I went to investigate a bit on the country so I could be somewhat familiar with the place I was going to spend a month in," he said, not looking away from Zabuza. "After seeing it mentioned in the book about Nami, I also ended up reading a bit about Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) and Kirigakure no Sato. That was when I learned about their graduation test and the reason why Kirigakure used to be called Chigiri no Sato (Village of the Bloody Mist), students wishing to graduate and join the ninja ranks had to go against one another in fights to the death with those who survived being the ones to become genin."

Kakashi already knew about this so he wasn't surprised. Tazuna paled before turning to look at Zabuza with wide eyes. Sasuke looked at Zabuza now with even more trepidation than before. Hinata gasped before turning towards Zabuza with horrified eyes.

"And that's not the worse part," said Naruto grimly as Zabuza looked down, his brow obscuring his eyes. "Thirteen years ago, Kirigakure had to go through a reformation regarding that system because the previous year appeared someone that forced the higher ups to do it. That someone was a kid that had not even joined the Kirigakure Ninja Academy… that kid went and murdered more than one hundred of the candidates of that year without remorse or hesitation."

Zabuza gave a sigh of nostalgia as a sadistic expression appeared on his eyes. "Man, wasn't that a fun time," he said and chuckled when Sasuke, Hinata and Tazuna paled as now the three of them were looking at him with utter horror. He noticed that Naruto's expression had not shifted from his serious glare. "Hm, despite knowing all that, you aren't afraid of me?"

Naruto scoffed. "You are hardly the scariest thing I've faced, No-Brows," he said, recalling all the experiences he had as Kushina, Minato and Kurama.

While Hinata, Sasuke and Tazuna wondered why the blond could mean by that, Kakashi looked sharply at his blond student. _'Does that mean that he has already make contact with the Kyubi? I must make and speak with Hokage-sama. Perhaps Jiraiya-sama is needed earlier than expected.'_

"Enough talking! Hinata-chan! Sasuke! Protect Tazuna-san! I will free Kakashi-sensei so he can beat No-Brows!" Shouted Naruto as he slipped into his ready stance.

Both Hinata and Sasuke, the latter irked at the blond daring to order him around, quickly regained their defensive positions in front of Tazuna. They knew that Naruto was easily the stronger member of the team and thus the one the most chance of succeeding. They also couldn't leave Tazuna unprotected and back him up, since Zabuza could use the opportunity to kill him and make them fail the mission. For now, this was the best course of action.

Zabuza chuckled. "Do you think you even have a chance, brat?" He asked mockingly.

Naruto smirked. "Watch me… if you can," he said before using Shunpo, disappearing in a burst of speed. A moment later he reappeared in front of Zabuza, his right arm cocked back with his finger spread open and his hidden blade prepared to skewer Zabuza right through the face. A line of water suddenly rose behind him as it finally registered the speed at which the blond had moved on top of it.

"Ha! That speed of yours isn't surprising anymore!" Shouted Zabuza before swinging his massive sword in a diagonal downward arc in front of him with his left arm, which was the one free from keeping Kakashi's water prison active. To the horror of Tazuna, the attack was true and the Kubikiribocho nearly cut Naruto in two from right shoulder to left hip, the blade stopping right in the middle of his abdomen.

Zabuza seemed to relish in looking at Naruto's innards, the blood coating his blade and the look of frozen shock that was plastered in the face of the surely dead blond. "And honestly, I've seen faster. Ah, what a pity. So much wasted potential…" trailed off Zabuza before he turned towards the blond teammates to relish in their horrified faces at watching the blond die so gruesomely only for his eyes to widen when he saw their _smirking_ faces. _'Huh?'_

"You still don't get it, Zabuza…" spoke Kakashi suddenly and Zabuza's eyes widened when the blond that was literally hanging from his blade suddenly shoved the hidden blade on his left hand into Zabuza's left forearm, skewering it completely and cleanly through. Zabuza gasped in pain and shock and he turned towards the blond he was sure he just killed to see that his face that had frozen in shock after being supposedly killed was contorted into a savage grin.

"Hehe." Zabuza's eyes widened even further when he heard the voice of the blond chuckling darkly behind him. "Kaboom."

The real Naruto, who had been standing on the water a few feet behind Zabuza jumped back as the blond that had been nearly bisected by Zabuza exploded into a great conflagration of fire and smoke that obscured both Kakashi and Zabuza from sight but also dispersed some of the mist due to the shockwave it produced.

The smoke quickly cleared and it was with visible relieve that Tazuna watched the left arm of a clearly injured Zabuza being easily held back by Kakashi who was only soaking wet. It seemed like Zabuza had been about to throw his massive blade at Naruto but was stopped by Kakashi grabbing him. The left side of Zabuza had some serious burns and most of his bandages had burned off, revealing the fact that he had jagged sharp teeth. He was also bleeding from hole he had in his left forearm, however it seemed like no nerves had been hit since he was still tightly holding his blade.

The now free Kakashi glared at Zabuza with his mismatched eyes, a glare in his eyes that for a moment honestly scared Zabuza. "… you do not underestimate neither of my students. Specially Naruto Uzumaki," he said, tightening the hold he had on Zabuza's left wrist.

Zabuza grimaced in pain as he glared at the grinning blond who stood quite a few yards away from him now. "Ho-how?!"

"The moment I moved using Shunpo, I created a Bunshin Daibakuha behind you and used Kawarimi with it. Then it was only a matter of making you believe you actually killed me for the few seconds it takes to trigger the explosion. I knew Kakashi-sensei would be protected by the water prison so that's why I went with that plan out of the dozens I had to force you to release the prison since it was the one with highest chance of injuring you, which would make things even easier," he said before sending a two fingered salute towards his silver haired jonin. "All yours, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi gave his blond student an approving nod. "That was perfectly executed, Naruto. Well done. Go back to the others. I will deal with this," he said and watched as Naruto quickly used Shunpo to move back to stand next his teammates. Sasuke looked at him with envy, Hinata gave him a relieved smile and Tazuna patted him on the back with an extremely relieved expression on his face. Kakashi looked directly into Zabuza's eyes, the tomoe of his sharingan slowly increasing the speed at which they were spinning around the pupil. "Let me tell you that the same trick won't work against me twice. What are going to do now?"

Zabuza's eye twitched before he tried to use his strength to force down Kakashi's arm. His eyes widened in pain and surprise when Kakashi's arm barely budged as his glare only intensified. _'My strength is being affected by the burns caused by that brat! I can no longer win in a physical contest. That means…'_ Zabuza thought before quickly stopping applying strength downwards and sharply switched is efforts to pull back. The motion was so sudden that in the moment Kakashi reflexively loosened his hold when he stopped applying strength Zabuza managed to release himself from Kakashi's hold.

The two of them simultaneously jumped back. While in the air, Zabuza formed an ox hand seal. Kakashi's left eye widened as his tomoe began to spin even faster and he did the same at exactly the same time as Zabuza.

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke noticed and their eyes widened. ' _The Sharingan…'_

Kakashi and Zabuza landed back on the water, now yards away from the other, and began to go through a long chain of the exact same hand seals at the exact same time. They performed forty-four hand seals in just a few seconds, the water beneath them starting slowly lose its pacific state as they neared its end, before the sequence ended in the bird hand seal.

At the same exact time, both Kakashi and Zabuza shouted the name of their technique as the water in between them began rise up. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)."

Twin eastern dragons made of water with glowing yellow eyes rose up twirling around each other. When they reached their apex, they roared and lunged towards the humans the stood opposite of them. They, however, met in the middle and clashed against one another before collapsing in massive burst of water that disturbed the water of the river to the point that massive waves were created due to the amount of water that suddenly fell back into it.

As tens of thousands of gallons of water were sent their way in the shape of a wide current, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke had to use chakra to stick the ground to maintain their footing and Naruto produced a chain from his back that he wrapped around Tazuna to keep him from being dragged by the current.

Seemingly undisturbed by the consequences of their techniques, Zabuza and Kakashi were pushing against one another. Zabuza using his massive blade, this time with his right arm since that side wasn't quite as injured and thus held more strength, and Kakashi using a simple kunai. They glared at each other, the tomoe of Kakashi's sharingan once again spinning almost lazily.

' _Something's weird… What's going on…?'_ Zabuza thought as he tried to push back against Kakashi, using his injured left arm to put more strength into his efforts. He thought back to when they went through the hand seals for the Suiryudan no Jutsu at the exact same time. _'The Sharingan is supposed to be an ability that allows the user to memorize the opponent's technique and then copy it. However… our techniques were executed at the exact same time! Did he…'_

The contest of strength continued without any of them coming out as the superior one.

Zabuza clicked his tongue in annoyance. "This guy…!" Zabuza quickly disengaged from Kakashi and jumped back a few meters, Kakashi doing the same at the exact same time. Zabuza then began to jog in a circle on top the water and Kakashi did the same, his movements matching Zabuza's perfectly until they stood until the other had been after jumping back from their latest contest of strength. Zabuza winced a bit as he got into the pose he took whenever he was going to use the Kirigakure no Jutsu…

… only for his eyes to widen when he saw that Kakashi was doing the exact same pose.

Tazuna's eyes widened from where he was as Naruto released him from his chain. "He's moving just like him! And with such perfect timing!"

The three genin just continued to look at the ongoing fight with focused eyes, not wanting to miss a single moment of it. This was also the first time they saw Kakashi truly serious (In the case Hinata and Sasuke. 'Naruto' already had an idea of what he was capable of) and that was further motivation to pay the utmost attention.

' _This guy… My movements are being perfectly…'_ he thought, slowly lowering his left arm, not without a wince of pain, and watching Kakashi doing the same along with him.

"… predicted by him," said Kakashi, his Sharingan locked directly with Zabuza's eyes.

Zabuza froze as he stared at Kakashi in disbelief. _'What?! He read what I was going to say in my mind?!'_ he thought before joining his hands by the tips of his fingers in front of his chest, watching as Kakashi did the same along with him. "Damn it. This guy…"

"… has such unpleasant eyes, right?" finished Kakashi his sentence almost mockingly.

Zabuza's entire body twitched in anger before glaring at Kakashi with bloodshot eyes as he former the tiger hand seal. Kakashi did them same at the same time.

"What you are doing is just copying! Nothing original! You can't beat me, you monkey!" The two of them spoke at the same time and Zabuza's expression morphed into one of utter disbelief.

He quickly managed to get his wits about him and quickly began to go through a sequence of hand seals. _'I'll make it so you'll never open that copycat mouth of yours again!'_ He was forced to end it in the last tiger hand seal, for hand seals still remaining to complete the technique, when he saw himself appeared slightly behind Kakashi, who was also on the tiger hand seal. His eyes widened. _'Me?! That can't be?! Is he using a genjutsu?!'_

Kakashi then suddenly went through the last four remaining hand seals as the tomoe of his sharingan began to spin rapidly once again. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)."

Zabuza's eyes almost flew out of their sockets. "Wha… what?!" He couldn't do anything as in front of Kakashi water rose and swirled into a vortex that quickly conjured gallons upon gallons of water and then swiftly shot towards the rogue ninja from Kirigakure in the form of a raging stream of swirling water that damaged everything on its path.

"This can't be…!" Screamed Zabuza as he was hit by the swirling waters shaped and moving almost like a wide like drill point, the remaining water of the river being pushed back with even more force and quantity that when the Suiryudan had been used. Nearby trees were ripped apart as Zabuza was buffeted around as he was consumed by the chaotic waters. _'I was the one who tried to execute the technique but I couldn't keep up with him!'_ That was the only thing Zabuza could think of as he was pushed around harshly by the swirling waters.

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke had to once again do the same thing they did when water dragons has clashed.

Zabuza's punishment continued until it was painfully stopped against a tree that managed to not be ripped a part because it was noticeably bigger and stronger than the others ad because the Daibakufu no Jutsu had begun to lose its power. As the attack died down, Zabuza could be seen leaning against the tree that had harshly stopped him, haggard breaths leaving his mouth as he tried to raise his limps arms to no avail. They had gone numb due to the incredible force Kakashi's last attack carried and since he was hit directly by it, plus the injuries he already sustained from the blond's exploding clone, the strain on his bones and muscles just became too much to handle.

Four kunai were suddenly flying towards Zabuza and the rogue ninja from Kirigakure screamed in pain when they imbedded themselves deeply into his arms and legs, one for each.

Kakashi appeared crouching on the lowest branch of the tree that had stopped Zabuza. He looked down at his finished opponent. "This is the end," he declared with finality.

"Why…?" Zabuza looked up and glared back at Kakashi, his face contorted in pain. "Can you see the future?"

"Yeah," said Kakashi simply before raising a kunai. "And your future is death."

Then, before Kakashi could carry out his sentence, two senbon flew directly towards Zabuza's neck. Before Kakashi could do more than widen his eyes, Zabuza collapsed to the ground not moving and his face frozen in a expression of pained shock. The eyes of Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Tazuna, all of whom had run over after Kakashi's technique finished ad things calmed down, also widened when they saw this.

All of them turned towards where the senbon had come from to see a figure standing on one of the branches of a nearby tree that miraculously had not been ripped apart by Kakashi's last attack. They were wearing a pinstriped outfit which stopped at their knees. Over this they wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around their waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around twice. They also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as their kimono and nail polish on their fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. Their long black hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of hair fell loose framing their masked face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Said mask was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

"It's true. He died," they said, their voice so muffled by their mask and their clothes so bulky around their form that their gender couldn't be determined.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes before jumping down and kneeling next to the prone and still body of Zabuza.

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he picked up the sudden emotions of worry and panic coming from the new arrival. _'Hm, what's this? Perhaps they are with Zabuza?'_ He thought to himself as he decided to let this play out without interfering. It was not like he could explain why he was attacking the new arrival, who to the others was apparently an enemy of the seemingly deceased Zabuza, without having to explain how he had gotten to that conclusion. It was best to not deal with that annoyance for now.

Kakashi pressed his index and middle fingers to Zabuza's neck and checked for his carotid pulse. After a few moments he removed his hand and looked up at the new arrival with a frown. "He really _is_ dead."

The new arrival bowed formally at the waist towards Kakashi. "Thank you very much. I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

Kakashi kept the serious expression on his face as he replied. "That mask… If I remember correctly, you must be a hunter-nin from Kirigakure."

The hunter-nin from their bow. "You are very well informed."

The three genin and Tazuna cautiously approached in order to listen to the conversation with more clarity.

"Yes. I am a member of the pursuing ninja unit that hunt exiled ninja," they said and Naruto could tell by their emotions and the beating of their heart that they were lying. Also, when he got this close he could finally determine the gender of this person thanks to his nose.

' _Oh? So that's how it is, huh?'_ He thought with amusement as he crossed his arms and kept a mildly curious expression on his face as he looked on.

Despite the voice being muffled, Kakashi still managed to get something from it. _'They aren't that much older than Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. Yet, they are already a hunter-nin. They are not an ordinary person,'_ he thought as his frown intensified while looking at the hunter-nin.

After a tense moment Kakashi simply stood up, shoved his hands into his pocket and walked calmly walked towards his team and Tazuna. "Then I leave the rest to you, Hunter-nin-san," said Kakashi, losing his frown and adopting his characteristic lazy and uncaring expression.

"Of course," the hunter-nin said before they moved from the tree branch they stood on towards the ground right next to the prone Zabuza in a swirl of mist and leaves from the tree. They kneeled down and threw one of Zabuza's arm over their shoulders before rising up a bit. "The battle ends here for now. I must go dispose of this corpse. It's a body filled with many secrets after all. If you'll excuse me," they said before making a half ram seal with their left arm and disappeared with Zabuza's body in a swirl of mist and grass blades from the ground.

Naruto stared at the place they had been with a frown before turning towards the silver-haired jonin. "Kakashi-sensei. They…"

Kakashi sighed as he reached towards his forehead protector and brought it down to once again cover his Sharingan. "I know," he said simply before turning towards Naruto, his expression still lazy and uncaring. "Naruto, you are in charge until further notice. Make sure Tazuna-san arrives safely to his house and establish a perimeter around it with your clones. Hinata, Sasuke, listen to Naruto. Take his words as if they were coming from me, understood?"

Naruto simply nodded at him. "Sure thing, Kakashi-sensei. You can count of me."

Hinata could tell what was about to happen and she deactivated her Byakugan before nodding at Kakashi with a smile. "Of course, Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke scowled. "What the hell does that-!" He paused in mid speech and his eyes widened when Kakashi suddenly collapsed forward, two clones that Naruto suddenly created preventing him from hitting the ground face first.

"What the hell?!" Exclaimed Tazuna as he looked at Kakashi with worry. "Is he okay?!"

Naruto simply nodded with a smile as his clones put the unconscious and limp body of Kakashi in comfortable position to carry him around. "Yeah. He's just a bit roughed up and suffering from a mild case of chakra exhaustion. Nothing that a night of rest and a few complete meals shouldn't solve," he answered before giving Tazuna an expectant look. "Well, what are we waiting for? You heard Kakashi-sensei. Let's go to your house, Tazuna-san."

Tazuna sighed in relief at the blond's words. "Right. Then my house it this way. It should take about an hour to get there."

Naruto nodded at him before turning towards his teammates. "Alright. Hinata-chan, can you take point? Thank you. Sasuke, please take the left flank. I will bring up the rear and the right flank with my clones. We'll form a diamond formation around Tazuna and the clones carrying Kakashi. I doubt we will be attacked on our way there but there's no such thing as excessive paranoia, right?"

Hinata nodded at him and took her position. Sasuke did the same reluctantly after glaring at Naruto for a moment. The blond himself created another clone that moved to the right flank while the original stood on the back of their formation. They began to make their way towards Tazuna's house in that manner, the destroyed forest and altered channel of the river being the only proof that two high-leveled elite ninjas had fought here.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Main Settlement of Nami no Kuni – Tazuna's House – About an Hour Later)**

Team seven, with the unconscious Kakashi, and Tazuna arrived to a medium sized, two floor house that was directly adjacent to the ocean. They had followed the river until they reached the entrance of the main town of Nami no Kuni before they walked towards were Tazuna lived, which was on the docks of said town, just by the ocean. They could even see the part of bridge that was connected to the town from there and they noticed that the distance between the bridge and Tazuna's house was not that big.

Tazuna's house had cream colored walls, which had a few rectangular windows, and had red colored tiles, with the second floor being smaller than the first one and resting directly on the center of the structure. And while the house looked comfy enough from the outside, one could clearly see that it lacked some maintenance, but compared to the others, this one actually looked nice.

As Tazuna knocked on the door and announced his arrival, Naruto tilted his head and looked in the direction of the town. His expression was contorted into a troubled frown, which mirrored the one on Hinata's face. Sasuke also looked a bit disturbed. After they saw the condition the town was in, it was understandable these were the expressions they sported on their faces.

Gato deserved to die and if Naruto had it his way, much to the approval of the parts of him that were Kushina and Kurama, he would make it slow and painful for that sick bastard. However, the Minato in him first suggested to learn more and make the most out of the situation before moving in to kill Gato painfully and slowly. It was one thing to simply disregard another person's feelings but it was a completely different one to ruin the life of someone didn't deserve it so you could satiate your lust for wealth and having power over others.

"Father! You came back!"

Naruto heard the female voice and he immediately stopped thinking so darkly. He turned towards the voice and smirked when he saw the mature beauty that had greeted them. She had dark blue colored hair that reached the small of her back and long bangs framed her pretty face. Her body was something else too as beneath that red shirt and blue skirt, Naruto could see that she had big breasts, wide hips and a nice plump ass.

' _Nice. She can give Anko a run for her money in the size department,'_ thought Naruto perversely.

Tazuna beamed as he hugged his daughter. "Of course, I came back Tsunami-chan! And I brought a group of super ninjas that will not only protect me while I finish the bridge but also get rid of Gato for good," said Tazuna as he stepped out of the hug and to the side, so Tsunami could see Team seven.

Tsunami looked at them with a smile on her face as she bowed in thanks. "You all have my gratitude for bringing back my father safe and sound and helping us get rid of the despicable man," she said, her voice becoming somewhat harsh at the as her black eyes narrowed into a frown.

Hinata nodded her head, frown still marring her beautiful features. "Of course, Tsunami-san. After seeing the state of the town, there is no way we are going to allow that evil man to continue on with his wicked ways," assured Hinata, her voice easily carrying her resolve.

She nodded gratefully at her before blinking and gasping when she noticed the unconscious form of Kakashi being carried by what looked like identical twins of the handsome blond. "Oh my! Is he okay?"

Naruto waved her concern off as he smiled at her. "Yeah. He just needs a place to lay down and sleep and after that generous amounts of food. He should be back to full health in a few days afterwards," assured Naruto.

Slightly behind him, Sasuke simply scoffed and crossed his arms before turning his head towards the see.

Tsunami, despite being the words of the blond, still looked a bit unsure. "Um, okay then. Now, please come inside and make yourselves at home," she said with another bow and stepping aside so they could enter. The group made it into the house and Tsunami motioned all of them towards the living room. When the Konoha ninja and Tazuna were there she spoke once again and motioned towards the stairs. "I can see all of you are tired and wary from your trip so I'm going to prepare something to eat for you. The rooms are upstairs. There are two guestrooms that you can use. You can put him in one of them," she instructed before bowing at them, and with a discreet look in Naruto's direction that was noticed not only by the blond in question, she went into the kitchen.

Naruto watched her go for a moment before turning towards his clones. "Take him to one of the rooms and laid him down. Take off his sandals, vest and forehead protector so he is more comfortable. Oh, and put some cloth on top of his left eye in case he wakes up. His Sharingan constantly draws chakra when it isn't covered and that's the last thing we want in that state," he ordered and watched as the clone went upstairs before turning towards his teammates. "Sasuke, since you barely tolerate me and Hinata-chan is more comfortable around me, are you going to share with Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes before crossing his arms and looking away in annoyance. "Whatever."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and exchanged a significant look with Hinata that had him grinning. "Alright then," he declared after a moment, getting the attention of his teammates and Tazuna, who looked at him curiously. "While we wait for the food, we should discuss what we are going to do while we wait for Zabuza to recuperate and to prepare for his next attempt at Tazuna's life," he suggested brightly.

A pause.

"What?!" Those were the screams of incredulity that came from his teammates and Tazuna as they looked at him with wide eyes.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at them. Tazuna he could understand, since he was a civilian, but he seriously had expected both Sasuke and Hinata to have picked up on it as well. Oh, well. "You didn't notice? Okay, so this is how Hunter-nin are supposed to go about their hunts…"

* * *

 **You seriously don't know just how lucky you guys are, do you?**

 **This chapter was supposed to include everything that was left of the Wave Arc but I kind of went overboard with the first confrontation with Zabuza (You don't say! *Insert Nicolas Cage meme*) and the chapter would have ended way longer than it was supposed to so I decided to split it in two.**

 **Since Naruto is trying to keep a relatively low profile, that is not doing something that would be utterly impossible for a genin like him, even one considered a genius with quite the pedigree, the confrontation with Zabuza went largely the same as in canon with a few differences to make it more interesting and exciting.**

 **Next chapter we are going to get the rest of the Wave arc. If I have to put out a 20k chapter, I will. The reason this chapter was out so fast was because I couldn't use my PS4 today my mother monopolized it so she could binge watch the first season of Riverdale. Eh, it was kind of annoying, but it was my mother and it allowed me to write this, so I can't really complain, can I?**

 **Remember to review! The more of those I get, the more I become inspired to write these chapters!**

 **All Perverts Unite!**

 **PD: Huh, would you look at that? A chapter without smut from an author named 'The One True Pervert' on a story that is supposed to be 'plot with smut'... Meh, weirder things have happened. Like people thinking you can actually change your sex and gender just because you don't feel like the phenotypic expression of your genes and a man getting the 'Medal of Valor' for cutting off his balls and penis and getting implants all over his body and somewhat rearranging his face.**

 **Can't we focus on the fact that abortion shouldn't be something that one has to be completely in favor of or against? Or maybe the fact that Muslims have almost taken over the UK? Or the fact that on the economic side of things, Trump, despite still being a fool that really has no place in the oval office, is kind of doing a good job by rising taxes accordingly depending on one's income? Or better yet, that 2k19 is going to be the year of Joyner Lucas and Dax, who are going to follow up on Eminem's start of bringing back lyricism and true hip hop?**

… **. LMAO. #SorryNotSorry #NotALiberal #NotAConservative #JustAPracticionerOfCommonSenseAndRationalism**

 **Just wanted to make my political opinions clear before someone inevitably asked me about them. Don't be the idiot that won't read the story just because they don't agree with me.**


	6. Liberation of Nami no Kuni (Part II)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Pierrot Animation. What I do own, however, is the version of the characters of their work that appear on my piece of fiction. Read the A/N at the end for some clarifications.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Liberation of Nami no Kuni (Part II)**

* * *

Inside their shared room, Hinata was straddling Naruto and the two were heavily making out, tongues and lips wrestling each other's as they gave moans and grunts of pleasure. Hinata was only in a pair of tight, extremely short black shorts and a tank top that barely managed to contain her big tits, which were squished against Naruto's bare chest, since was only in a pair of plan black boxers.

Hinata's face as flushed and her eyes half-lidded in pleasure as she had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and was lovingly running her fingers through his surprisingly silky blond hair. She was also sensually and ever-so-slightly grinding her heated crotch into Naruto's. The blond, for his part, had a visibly smug air around him as he enjoyed the french kiss with Hinata, her hands going through his hair, her grinding that already had his dick hard and the hold he had on her bountiful ass, which he squeezed to his heart's content, his finger sinking into the soft flesh, and getting delicious moans from the girls on top of him.

' _Man. I can't get over the fact that she is only fifteen and already has this kind of body! She'll be a heart-stopper for sure in a few years,'_ thought Naruto as he let Hinata sexily suck his tongue into her mouth and twirl her tongue rapidly around it. He gave an inward smirk. _'And the best part is that she's all mine!'_

About a week ago, Hinata had finally gathered the courage she needed and told Naruto how she felt about him. Naturally, he had accepted and returned her feelings but had also told her that he was in kind of a relationship with Anko and Tenten, and that while they didn't, and even encouraged, him being with other girls, so that meant that if Hinata wanted to be with him, she would have to share him with other girls.

Hinata, overjoyed by him accepting and even returning her feelings, had assured him that she didn't mind sharing him and even had told him that Ino and Sakura liked him as well and that she had been planning to share him with them since the beginning, so adding Anko and Tenten, the former whom she also found as attractive as her best friends, and any other girls to the mix wouldn't be some kind of sacrifice or compromise at all, quite the contrary. The only 'downside' would be that they had to keep it on the downlow for now because she had an image she needed to keep towards the rest of the village as the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. Naruto hardly cared about since public or not, the two of them would get to enjoy themselves as much as they wanted.

Hinata, before kissing him for the first time just after her confession, had revealed she had an extremely kinky said when she told him he could always use clones, how many he wanted and deemed necessary to satisfy all of them.

It was always the shy and quiet ones.

Hinata eventually had to breath and she pulled back with a gasp and regarded Naruto with a smoldering look that would have surprised those who only knew the Hyuga heiress as only a quiet, polity and somewhat shy girl. "I saw the way you looked at Tsunami-san. And the look she sent you when she thought no one was looking," she said with some amusement as she began to grind herself harder on him.

Naruto smirked, slightly looking up at her and giving her fleshy ass a hard squeeze, making her moan in delight. "Is that so? She is very beautiful and sexy despite being almost thirty and having a son so I couldn't help myself." Naruto admitted without shame and hesitation before asking her curiously. "Does that bother you?"

Hinata increased the pace of her grinding as Naruto continued to play with her ass. "Yo-you know it doesn't, Naruto-kun. I was just wondering… are you planning on sleeping with her during our stay here?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders. "Honestly? I don't know. If she comes to me, however, whom am I to say no such a beauty?" Naruto asked rhetorically before grinning when Hinata moaned at his admission as her pace became frantic. "What? Do you want to fuck her too?"

"I wo-wouldn't mind!" Screamed Hinata as she stiffened on top of Naruto and began to tremble as her body was rocked by an orgasm, the fact that she was finally doing such a thing with Naruto and the conversation she was having with him sending her over the edge.

Grateful for having the foresight to use all the privacy seals he knew on their room the moment they got inside, Naruto helped Hinata ride her intense orgasm, not minding how her juices soaked the front of his boxers due to the sheer quantity Hinata produced.

When he felt that she was coherent enough, he raised his right arm to lovingly rub her head through her dark blue tresses. "That's good to know. I hope she doesn't mind being with another girl as well in case she wants to get… closer… to me, hehe," he said with a perverse chuckle in the end that had Hinata giggling somewhat deliriously. Naruto then smirked before he started to gently push Hinata's head downwards. "Right now, however. We have to tend to some business that have be long overdue between us, Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded her head still somewhat dazedly as her body was still experimenting the aftermath of her most intense orgasm so far. Not even Ino, Sakura or herself had given her such and orgasm and she had only been dry humping Naruto while talking about possibly having a threesome with a MILF. What would it be like when they actually had sex?

' _I'm about to find out, aren't I?'_ thought Hinata giddily as she slipped off Naruto's lap and allowed him to guide her by pushing her head down until she was kneeling between his parted legs. Her entire face became red when she saw the wet spot on his boxers and the massive, twitching bulge that was barely containing his erection. _'Anko-neesan told us that it was the biggest she has ever seen and I have already seen it soft thanks to my Byakugan. I have yet to see it hard though!'_

With slightly trembling hands, Hinata reached for the hem of Naruto's shorts and pulled them down when he raised his hips. Hinata gave a cute squeak when the gigantic pole of meat that Naruto called a cock smacked Hinata right in the face, its musky smell hitting her nostrils and sending he jolt of arousal straight to her pussy which began to gush with her juices.

She marveled at its sheer size. _'It has to be at least ten inches long and I most certainly can't wrap my fingers around it! And Naruto-kun still has some growth to do! Will it even fit now? In the future?'_ Were the thoughts that went through Hinata's head as her gaze turned almost worshipful.

Naruto's smirk spoke of maximum smugness as he looked down at the enthralled Hyuga heiress. "Suck my dick, Hinata-chan. Make me cum with your mouth," he ordered her, tenderly rubbing her head.

Hinata didn't even hesitate to give a small nod. She reached towards the twitching veiny cock with the most minuscule amounts of noticeably hesitance before tenderly grabbing the base, whimpering when she confirmed that indeed she couldn't wrap her fingers around it. Then, demurely Hinata leaned forward and gave the pulsing head of his cock a small, shy lick with her cute tongue.

Despite this not being by far his first blowjob, Naruto still grunted in pleasure at the sensation. That was enough to edge Hinata on.

Seemingly losing her shyness and hesitance, Hinata opened her mouth and engulfed the head of his cock with her mouth. Then, she began to pump his shaft languidly as she at the same pace swirled her tongue around the head. She finished it up by looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

Naruto recognized this immediately as he hissed in delight. _"_ Fucking hell! Anko-chan's definitely been teaching you," he said with a grin as enjoyed Hinata's work.

The bluenette hmmed her confirmation around his cock before she slowly began to take more of Naruto's cock into her mouth until she eventually bobbing her head up and down, her tongue pressed to the underside of Naruto's cock as she could only take about half of his length into her mouth due to her inexperience. Even though she had practiced with bananas, eggplants and cucumbers, at Anko's suggestion of course, Naruto's sheer size prevented her from deepthroating him, like Anko boasted she could with Tenten being almost there.

Her hand still continued to pump what she couldn't take inside her mouth and her other hand came up to tenderly massage and rub his balls.

Naruto was feeling incredible amounts of pleasure due to Hinata's surprisingly skillful ministrations. It was obvious she had been practicing. When she began to mix things up with long licks and open-mouthed kisses to the head of his cock, Naruto could only resist for a few more minutes before the urge to cum became too much.

"I'm about to blow, Hinata-chan!" He warned her as he restrained himself from starting to fuck Hinata's face. He recalled on time that Hinata had yet to acquire the experience of Anko and Tenten.

Hinata, instead of pulling back, only intensified her actions at his words as she began to bub her head up and down and pump what she couldn't take of his dick even faster and harder. At this Naruto couldn't take any longer and with a grunt followed by a hiss of pleasure, Naruto allowed himself to cum when Hinata was swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and pumping his shaft rapidly with both hands.

Hinata's eyes widened as for a moment, Naruto's cock became even bigger in her mouth before her mouth was filled with his semen, her cheeks bulging. She reflexively began to swallow the thick liquid and tears gathered up at the corner of her eyes before said eyes widened even more when Naruto didn't stop cumming with that first load and Hinata, refusing to spill any of it, forced herself to swallow two more loads like the first one.

When she could tell Naruto was done, Hinata locked eyes with him and opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, to show him that she had indeed swallowed it all.

Naruto smirked perversely at her. "Come here," he said before cupping her cheeks with his hands and pulling her up until her face was level with his. She was a bit surprised when he smashed his lips into hers for a passionate, tongue filled kiss. She thought he wouldn't like to taste himself but once again, Naruto never failed to surprise her. He then ended the kiss sooner than she expected, or hoped for, and grinned at her. "That was amazing, Hinata-chan. One of the best I'd had." That was saying much, considering that Anko sucked his cock on a regular basis. "And now I'm going to return the favor."

Hinata tilted her head to the side and blinked. "What-! Eep!"

Hinata squeaked as Naruto suddenly picked her put, stood up and turned around with her in his arms and then threw on top of the bed. She could only stare as he grabbed the hem of her shorts and at his look, she raised her hips so he could pull them down. When Naruto did so, it revealed that Hinata had a patch of dark blue hair in the shape of a whirlpool right on top of her overflowing pussy.

Steam poured from her ears. Honestly, she had kind of forgotten about that…

Naruto raised an amused eyebrow as he smirked at her. "Anko-chan?"

Hinata could only nod.

A pondering expression appeared on his face. "Well, it's not that bad of an idea actually. I like it," he said before grinning hungrily at her as he glanced down at her pretty and soaking we pussy. "That's a thought for later though. Now, it's time to feast! Itadakimasu!"

Hinata gave a loud moan when Naruto began to eat her out without mercy. As she closed her eyes and tilted her head back in delight, one of Hinata's hand grasped the sheets tightly while the other grabbed Naruto's hair and pushed him further into her crotch in order to increase the intensity of the sensations he was giving her.

As Naruto used all the pussy eating skills he had acquired thanks to the memories of Minato, Kushina and the actual practice he had with Anko and Tenten, he couldn't help but think that Hinata tasted particularly sweet. While she still possessed that tangy flavor that was similar to the one Anko and Tenten possessed, the aftertaste of Hinata was actually sweet, almost like cinnamon.

Naruto chuckled into Hinata's pussy as his tongue outlined her labia, making her moan loudly in delight as she began to twist her hips into his face with increasing fervor. _'Perhaps she likes cinnamon rolls more than I thought?'_

Knowing that Hinata was just a moment away from her second orgasm, Naruto focused his oral ministrations around her clitoris, using his skilled tongue to stimulate the erect bundle of nerves in many ways, and inserted two fingers into her vagina to finger her without worrying about her hymen. Like any kunoichi that trained hard, she had unavoidably broken it a few years ago. And she was also familiar with masturbation so…

Under this new assault Hinata barely lasted ten seconds before she was screaming as she thrashed around, her belly quivering visibly and her eyes rolling to the back of her head in an orgasm that was way more intense than the first one.

Naruto held her steady by her thighs as he helped her ride down her orgasm by slowly decreasing the intensity of his cunnilingus, lapping at the juices that soaked his face due to her reaching the highest peak of pleasure. When she finally became somewhat limp, Naruto pushed himself up and basked in the sight of her flushed and heaving visage as her dazed eyes looked at him with lust, love and worship.

Naruto smirked and licked his lips.

Hinata whimpered.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckled. "Delicious. But now, for the main course…" He trailed off and basically slithered up Hinata's body. The moment he was face-to-face with her he smashed his lips into her, smirking into the kiss when she moaned at the taste of herself, and wrapped his arms around her upper body and pulled her up a bit. He pulled at her tank top and pulled back from the kiss so he could take it off, her arms going up almost unconsciously. When Naruto looked down after throwing the garment away, Hinata's massive, gravity defying tits were still jiggling and her dark pink nipples were erect and diamond hard, pointing towards him.

Finally after having gotten some of her sense back to her after the orgasm, Hinata preened a bit at the way Naruto licked his lips when he stared at her uncovered breasts. _'Thanks, mom,'_ she couldn't help but be thankful towards her late mother since she knew, by pictures because her memories of her were kind of hazy, that she had inherited her looks entirely from her.

"Tell me what you want, Hinata-chan," ordered Naruto as he grabbed one her tits and squeezed it tenderly, marveling at the fact that he could barely grab half it and that his finger sunk easily into the flesh despite them looking so firm on her frame. ' _And they are only going to get bigger!'_ He couldn't help but think perversely.

Hinata sighed in delight when he palmed her breast and moaned when he lightly pincher her nipple. She was way past the point of being embarrassed and she looked at Naruto with eyes full of want. "Fuck me. Fuck me and make me yours completely, Naruto-kun," she told him clearly.

Naruto grinned. "With pleasure," he said before lightly pushing her back to the bed lightly with the hold had on her tit. Hinata went willingly and parted her legs for him with hesitance, showing her overflowing and quivering pussy.

Despite that, she eyed his cock with trepidation when she saw him aiming the head of it directly to her entrance. She looked at him with trembling eyes. "Is that even going to fit?" She shared his thoughts from when she first saw it before sucking his dick.

Naruto chuckled and smirked as she moaned when he rubbed the fat head of his cock against her vulva. "Oh, yeah. It's going to fit, Hinata-chan. And I'm going to make sure that mine is the only cock that will ever give you pleasure," he told her possessively as he pressed his dick against her entrance and began to push.

Hinata's breath hitched and her eyelash fluttered at the sensation. "I would only ever do this with you, Naruto- AH!" Screamed Hinata at the end when Naruto shoved his cock inside her in one motion, the tip kissing her cervix and her vagina being stretched like never before. Her eyes rolled to the back her head as her body was rocked by an immediate orgasm many times more intense than the second one she experienced tonight.

With grin on his face as he enjoyed Hinata's vaginal walls quivering around him and squeezing him tightly, Naruto began to work his hips to pump in and out of her. He enjoyed how she unconsciously wrapped her creamy and thick legs around him as her trashing doubled when he began to fuck her properly. He enjoyed how he could see the outline of his dick throw her quivering lower abdomen as he fucked her. He enjoyed her jumping tits as his motions rocked her entire body back and forward.

Mostly, he enjoyed the fucked stupid expression on her face that mirrored the ones Tenten and Anko would get whenever he fucked them. Her eyes were crossed and rolled back, her tongue hung out limply and her lips were pulled back into a massive, silly grin as she could let out little shrieks and whimpers with every thrust of his dick.

The expression was so not like Hinata but was so perversely fitting that Naruto couldn't help himself and he began to fuck her with even more intensity. This resulted in Hinata's constant orgasmic state doubling in intensity and her 'ahegao' expression becoming even more silly, with tears and drool joining the mix as her grin widened even more, shrieks of impossible delight leaving her throat every time Naruto filled her to the brim with his cock. She didn't seem to mind her tits hitting her chin continuously every time her body was rocked back and forth.

Naruto then grabbed her legs, unwrapped them from around him and took advantage of Hinata's flexibility to basically fold her in half, her knees resting at the sides of her head and her thighs squeezing her tits together. This allowed Naruto to push even further deep inside her as he pistoned his cock in and out of her.

Hinata's pupils disappeared completely.

Eventually, Naruto reached his limit and with a roar of orgasmic delight Naruto spilled himself directly into Hinata's womb. He pumped his hips sporadically in conjuction with his twitching dick as he filled Hinata's insides with his semen. He then began to slowly pull out and as he did so, semen was still coming out and he filled her vaginal cavity as well.

Naruto pulled out of Hinata with a pop and satisfied sigh and blinked when he noticed that she was unconscious, his creampie slowly leaked out of her abused pussy and her tits jiggling with her movements. Her face was still contorted into that 'ahegao' expression as her arms and legs limp as her body locked down due to the overload of pleasure.

"Oops," he said with a grin before shrugging. He wasn't surprised Hinata was rendered comatose after their had their first time together. It had happened to Anko and it had happened to Tenten and he was sure that it was going to happen to every girl he fucked for the first time. They were most certainly not ready for the amount of pleasure they were going experience at his hands and the only thing they could do was to somewhat get 'used to it' so they could enjoy it for as much as they could until they were ultimately rendered unconscious by him.

It was ultimately the reason why he was gathering a harem of beautiful and sexy girls for himself. One was simply not enough to satisfy his needs completely after his 'transformation'. Attempting to do so was a fool's errand. So, it was best to share himself with as many women as he could and have them learn the wonders of the kind of pleasure he could give them at the same time they experienced pleasure with one another. It was a win-win for everyone after all.

Or at least, that was how Anko had put it as she rode his dick and Tenten, who had been riding his face, had agreed. Oh well, he wasn't going to complain anyways.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the obscene and erotic sight of the catatonic Hinata. "I'm sure I can get her up to par in the time we are going to spend here. And if Tsunami-chan joins us, all the better."

As if she heard him, Hinata gave a whimper that was equal parts fearful and expectant.

Naruto just chuckled.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Gato's HQ – Zabuza's Room)**

The 'hunter nin' gently deposited Zabuza's limp and injured body on his bed. Then, after making sure that his body was in a comfortable position, the hunter nin reached for the senbon imbedded into Zabuza's neck and carefully pulled them out.

The moment that happened, Zabuza's eyes shot open and his hand reflexively shot out and grasped the forearm of the hunter nin tightly as he focused his glare on the masked visage that. Other than a tilt of the head, the hunter nin didn't give an outwards reacting that could be appreciated.

The moment he finally registered the sight before him, Zabuza visibly relaxed and gave a sight of relief as he released his hold on the 'hunter nin'. "Ah, it's you, Haku. That explains why I am alive now," he said before rolling his shoulders with a grunt and wincing a bit in pain when he reached with his burned arm to rub his neck where the senbon needles had been stuck. "You could've been a bit gentler, you know?"

Haku removed the mask to show an incredibly beautiful face that could only belong to a young woman in her teens. Zabuza visibly _shrunk into himself_ under the hard and scolding looking she gave him with her brown eyes. "I was in a hurry considering that you were about to get killed so forgive me if I wasn't gentle when I saved you," she said with a huff before turning around to get supplies to give first aid to his more pressing injuries. "Honestly, Zabuza-sama, I don't know what possessed you to directly engage Kakashi of the Sharingan _and_ a team you surely knew was trained by personally by himself head on like that!"

Zabuza winced at her exasperated tirade and gulped when she came back to stand by his side with a tray holding all the supplies she would nee, scolding expression not wavering when she put it at the nightstand next her for quick access while she worked on him. "I, erm, got kind of excited at finally having the chance to fight someone like him and didn't think?" He answered unsurely, though it was more like a question at the end.

Haku's response was to remove the kunai imbedded into his right arm non-too gently.

Zabuza grimaced in pain.

"Serves you right, Zabuza-sama," she spoke without mercy as she quickly disinfected the wound and began to stitch it up while occasionally using gauze to clean up some of the blood. "Perhaps you'll learn not to be that reckless in the future."

Zabuza could only grunt in discomfort as she pulled out the kunai from his right leg. "I wonder where that cute little girl I took in, who used to look up to me with only wonder and love, went?"

Haku's right eyebrow twitched as she tugged particularly harshly at the thread she was using to stitch up that wound, making Zabuza hiss in pain. Haku gave him an almost withering look. "She grew up and realized that the only person she has in her live and loves has a death wish," she hissed coldly before turning sharply to her work.

Zabuza's eyes softened a bit. "Haku…" He then grimaced again when she tugged at the stitches to make sure they were tight before cutting off the excess thread. "Can you please be a bit gentler, for Kami's sake?!"

Haku promptly ignored him as she cleaned up her work, grabbed the tray with her supplies and walked around the bed to stand by his left side, which was the one with the harsh burns. "Zabuza-sama needs to be punished so he can learn his lesson," she said before locking eyes with him, a no-nonsense expression her face. "And next time we face him, because I know we will since I know you oh too well, I will be going with you. If not to beat them, to at least make sure we get out of there alive."

Zabuza could only nod his head in agreement. "Okay, okay. You don't have to pull my leg, geez," he said before wilting again at her glare as she put down her tray. "So, erm, how long will it take to get back to fighting shape? I know they know by that I'm not dead." The moment Haku didn't dispose of his body right there and there it should have become obvious to Kakashi that she was on his side.

"I estimate three weeks, perhaps a few more days if you insist on not listening to me, as you always do," she told him before grabbing her utensils and looking at him with a slightly sadistic and pleased glint in her eyes that told him she was enjoying this more than she should. "Now, stop talking and hold still, Zabuza-sama. Because of these burns, this side is not going to be as pleasant as your right side."

Zabuza paled and sweat dropped. "Oi, Haku, wait a second- GAH!"

"Stop being a little bitch, Zabuza-sama."

These three weeks were going to be long ones. Despite never regretting it, Zabuza sometimes wondered what was going through his mind when he decided to take Haku as a surrogate daughter and, later on, apprentice. Oh yeah, he had been excited at the idea of a cute little thing like her being a badass killer. And while he kind of succeeded in that front, he never expected she would somehow wrap him around her little finger.

The fact he knew she was stronger than him, despite knowing that she would never harm him, surely was an important factor to take into consideration.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Tazuna's House – The Next Day)**

Tsunami couldn't help the light blush that colored her cheeks as she looked at the handsome blond teen and his dark blue haired teammate from where she sat across from there at the opposite side of the table. Going by the lazy smirk he had on his face and the almost literal glow the girl had as she leaned her head against his shoulder while letting out occasional happy sighs, it was obvious to her what had likely transpired between them last night.

Even if oddly enough, she had been unable to hear anything for some reason…

' _And if her current state is anything to go by, she had the time of her life,'_ she thought as she recalled the first time she had sex with the father of her son. While it had not been a horrible experience, she had most certainly not been as happy as this girl, Hinata was her name if she remembered correctly, which only spoke extremely well about the prowess of the blond.

She could feel heat gathering at her core as she stole glances at him as he switched from talking with Hinata and eating his breakfast. Tsunami whimpered inwardly. _'It's been so long…'_ The last time she had sex had been with Kaiza before he was murdered by Gato. After that bleak chapter, she had been neither unable nor willing to beyond occasionally masturbating when the natural needs of her body became too much to bear.

Naruto, who was easily the most handsome and sexy man she had ever seen, managed to turn her own with just the sight of him and Tsunami couldn't blame herself. Not only had it been years since she had been with a man, someone not even a tenth as attractive as Naruto was, but she could tell that he had the perfect mix of muscle mass and definition that she liked in a man. It was a shame that he was apparently in a relationship with his teammate.

Tsunami couldn't help the sudden feelings of jealousy and irritation that momentarily went through her. While she wasn't that surprised about the jealousy, considering that she wanted to have sex with the blond but couldn't because he obviously was with Hinata, the irritation did surprise because it was more because Hinata was going to be enjoying the blond every night while she would only be able to masturbated at the thought of the two of them fucking each other than the fact that they were having sex in her home…

As her blush intensified a bit, Tsunami decided to focus on her breakfast before she possibly embarrassed herself.

Naruto for his part was immensely enjoying himself as he savored Tsunami's delicious cooking while having the happy Hinata pressed against him. While she had been too sore that morning to have a repeat of the night before, she had promised she would be ready for him later to nigh and, with a massive blush on her face, told him that she was determined to not pass out. Naruto doubted it, since it had taken Anko about a week before she 'got used' to it, Tenten a few days more than that, but he had accepted her words and even subtly teased her about it, much to her embarrasment.

Another reason for his good mood was because he could easily deduce Tsunami's thoughts going by her emotions and facial expressions. He smirked as he discreetly looked at her. _'It seems like Hinata and I are not going to be alone in our fun during the nights for too long…'_ He thought to himself, knowing that if he left things to develop by themselves with only subtle nudges on his part, he would get what he wanted faster and with the least possible amount of negative backslash towards him.

Not even Tsunami's son, Inari, with his gloom and surliness as he played with his breakfast and Sasuke's continued existence could damp his mood today. Speaking of Sasuke, it seemed like the black-haired boy was too busy brooding to notice the obvious development between his two teammates. That, or he was simply oblivious. Considering that the only thing he had on his mind was killing his brother ninety-nine percent of the time, it shouldn't be surprising.

He turned towards Kakashi, who had woken up that morning, and smirked at the discreet thump up he sent his way and the gleam of pride he could see on his right eye as he read his book while occasionally somehow eating through his mask. The fact that Kakashi approved of his relationship with Hinata was another reason for his good mood since his possible disapproval had been an annoyance he didn't want to deal with.

Everyone, even the silver haired man himself, had been surprised to see Kakashi up and about after seeing the state he had been in after his fight with Zabuza. The only reason Kakashi was capable of standing up and walking with minor difficulties right now was because Naruto had used a clone to transfer him some of his chakra to speed up the process significantly. His chakra control had reached the point that he could safely transfer some of his chakra through a clone created with the least amount of chakra he could put into one, which was still more than what a Kage level shinobi possessed.

At this rate, Kakashi would be back to one hundred percent in a day or two. However, Kakashi would notice that he would out of nowhere regain some of his previous physique and that his chakra reserves had gained a significant boost. He would suspect, of course, but he would never know why that happened.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and regarded his blond student with a curious look. "Yes, Naruto?" He couldn't help but feel pride welling up on his chest at seeing the son of his sensei get another girl for himself. He knew that he was already intimate with Anko and Gai's only female student, Tenten, so the fact that Naruto was now with Hinata as well had Kakashi feeling almost like a proud older brother of sorts.

In their time together as a team, he had come to see Naruto as more than just his sensei's son and the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. While they were still sensei and student, their relationship was closer than that. He had wanted to take care of him when he was a baby but now he could admit that his state of mind at that time was unfit to take care of a newborn. That, and everyone knows that he was Minato's student and it wouldn't take much to make the connection between Naruto and his sensei if Kakashi took care of him.

The last thing Konoha needed just after being wiped out by the Kyubi was for it to leak out to their enemies that the Yondaime Hokage had a son and that said son was also a Jinchuriki. He had to settle with checking on him every now and then through the years. For a time, his feelings had been… complicated… regarding Naruto, and when the Sandaime had told him what happened during the Forbidden Scroll Incident, he had feared the worst, but thankfully, there had been nothing to worry about.

He had managed to form a close bond with Naruto as his sensei and he was thankful for that. Thinking back, he could only feel pride and awe whenever he recalled watching Naruto acquiring skills to survive and thrive as a shinobi all by himself. Now, watching him form bonds that would only assure him being always on the side of Konoha made Kakashi feel content. He dreaded what would happen when Naruto eventually learned of his parentage, but that was a bridge he would cross when he got there.

But for now, he could say, without a sliver of doubt, that both Minato and Kushina would be extremely proud of their son. _'And Jiraiya-sama as well, though for completely different reasons,'_ he thought with a bit of perversion and amusement.

Naruto gave Kakashi and inquiring look. "How did you get Zabuza to think that you were seeing the future?" Inwardly, however, he regarded Kakashi with conflicting feelings. After his initial anger at the man and then deciding to take a neutral standpoint regarding him, Naruto had been by his side enough to feel his shifting emotions whenever he looked at him. That had let him to quickly figure out the likely reason why Kakashi had not approached him in the past. While it still made him angry, he couldn't really blame the man. It was the reason why he allowed himself to become close to him despite the Kurama part of him still not giving a fuck, Kushina still wanting to get some kind of retribution and Minato easily forgiving him.

At his question, Sasuke stopped brooding so he could focus on Kakashi. The others were also curious about his answer. The first thing Tazuna had done yesterday during supper was to tell his family everything that had transpired between him leaving Konoha and the moment they arrived.

Kakashi blinked before turning back to his book. "Hmm, well, it wasn't that complicated. The Sharingan already gives the user some predictive abilities when fully developed. Since I was already familiar with all the jutsu Zabuza used and was going to use, I only had to use the hypnotic abilities of the Sharingan to nudge him in the right direction to make him think I was seeing the future when I just making it seem like I was. The fact that he was already angry because of you successfully forcing him to release me on your own, Naruto, only made it harder for him to realize what was happening."

The civilian could only look at Kakashi owlishly.

Naruto made the show of blinking before deadpanning. "That eyes of yours is seriously overpowered. Can perfectly copy any ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu that isn't a Kekkei Genkai, gives you predictive abilities and allows you to hypnotize people and who knows whatever the fuck else. I call bullshit."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk smugly at the blond's words. Finally, he was getting the recognition he was owed.

Kakashi simply flipped to the next page of his book. "You have to remember, that not only can I not deactivate it but my Sharingan is always consuming chakra when uncovered. And beyond that, it also consumes many times more than it should since I wasn't born with it and the chakra pathways aren't connected properly. I cannot make the most out of it for extended periods of time, as you saw yesterday."

Sasuke finally saw the opportunity he was looking for and stared at Kakashi with some hostility. "Where did you get that eye?"

Naruto scowled at him. "Oi, Sasuke!" He knew the reason and that it was painful for Kakashi. Sasuke might now know, but he was sure not dense enough to not realize that there was a significant story behind it considering that Kakashi had not even mentioned the fact that he had the Sharingan before revealing it to the team yesterday. Sasuke was being even more of a prick than normal.

Even Hinata, despite the wonderful mood she was in, couldn't help but frown disapprovingly at Sasuke. "That was quite rude even for you, Sasuke-san."

Kakashi sighed before closing his book and putting it away. "Don't worry you two. Considering what happened, and the fact that the Sharingan is a Kekkei Genkai exclusive to the Uchiha Clan, is only fair I give him an explanation," he reassured and when Naruto and Hinata backed down, he turned towards Sasuke with a serious look that had the Uchiha boy losing some of his bravado. "I won't go into much details and will be brief since it not something I like to consciously remember. During the Third Shinobi World War, a… good friend of mine, who was an Uchiha, gave his life for mine and gave me his newly awakened Sharingan so I could make it out alive of the situation we found ourselves in. Since it was under pressure and the middle of a battlefield, the surgery to implant the eye only allowed me to see and use its abilities."

When it seemed like that was all he was going to get, Sasuke simply looked away after giving Kakashi a short nod. Tazuna and Tsunami gave Kakashi looks of sympathy while Inari seemed to be lost in his own world, not paying attention to what was being said around him.

In the awkward silence that followed, it was Hinata broke it, somewhat changing the subject, easily telling that speaking of what happened was painful for their sensei. "Um, Kakashi-sensei? Why haven't you gotten some kind of corrective surgery so you can use your Sharingan without all of those limitations?" With her Byakugan, she had been able to tell that Kakashi had used significantly more chakra through his Sharingan than by using the Suiryudan no Jutsu and Daibakufu no Jutsu combined. It also explained why he had suffered from chakra exhaustion despite the fight not being that long and Kakashi being the third person with most chakra she had seen.

The first was Naruto, obviously, the second was the Sandaime Hokage, whose chakra she had accidentally seen when he had visited the Hyuga Compound for a meeting with her father and she had been training at that time. Kakashi was actually tied with her father in the chakra capacity, with Kakashi actually having a bit more than her father.

The silver haired jonin gave her an eye smile. "That's because the only one capable of doing such a procedure without irreparably damaging the eye or my own optical nerves and chakra pathways is Tsunade-sama and she has not stepped a foot inside the village in a long time. So, for the time being, I'll have to do with what I've got."

Hinata nodded in understanding at his answer before going back to bask in the joy that was the new level of closeness she had with her blond teammate, sighing happily as she snuggled further into him. After what transpired between them, she felt that the only instances she would become embarrassed was when the blond himself teased her about their closeness.

Naruto smiled down at Hinata before turning towards Kakashi with a curious and serious expression on his face. "So, what are we going to do while we wait for Zabuza to recover? For that matter, how long is going to take him to recover?"

Everyone became more attentive the moment Naruto voiced his question.

Kakashi adopted a serious expression himself as he nodded at the blond. "To answer your second question, I estimate that it would take him about three weeks to get back to fighting shape if he has someone that only knows the basics of healing and medical treatment. As for your first question, the only thing we can do for now is protect Tazuna and his family from any threat Gato might send their way, which is bound to happen considering Zabuza's initial failure, while he continues to build the bridge."

Inari perked up when he heard the name of the man he hated the most.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Agreed. I can even help with the building. I can easily create a hundred clones without straining my chakra. Tazuna-san can use them as a working force to speed up the process of his work."

Tazuna looked at the blond gratefully. He as getting worried about his workers not wanting to work on the bridge anymore due to the threat of Gato but after he showed up at the bridge with an army of blond teens ready to work alongside them and told them what they were capable of, which he had seen with his own two eyes, he was sure they were going to feel the same hope he was feeling right now. Tsunami and Inari had yet to see but they eventually would.

Unknown to Tazuna, her daughter was stuck on finally realizing the implications behind the fact that the blond she was lusting for was capable of making clones of himself. _'Oh my…'_ She whimpered quietly as she rubbed her thighs together.

Naruto tried not to smirk at that as Hinata raised her head from his shoulder so she could put her own two cents. "We also must take into consideration the involvement of Zabuza's accomplice. I doubt he would attempt to attack us by himself after the sound defeat he suffered at yours and Naruto-kun's hands, Kakashi-sensei," she pointed out.

Inari began to tremble in place. Naruto's eyes flickered towards him as he sensed the turmoil of negative emotions coming from him.

Kakashi nodded his head again. "I am aware of that, Hinata. The 'hunter-nin' was skilled enough to sneak up on me and that is worrying. That's why we are also going to be training as well. I know that three weeks is not nearly enough to make enough advancements in order give any of you a chance to defeat Zabuza, however, I believe we can-!"

Kakashi was interrupted when Inari suddenly stood up and smacked his small hands into the table and glared heatedly at the members of Team Seven. "I don't know why are even going to try! Gato is going to kill all of you anyways!"

Tsunami looked at him both scandalized and angrily. "Inari!"

The child looked at her before clicking his tongue. "Tsk, whatever," he muttered before running out of the room.

Tsunami also stood up and hastily bowed at the ninja from Konoha. "I'm so sorry about him. Please, enjoy the rest of your breakfast," she said before following after her son, her intentions to reprimand him and punish him for his words clear to everyone.

Sasuke scoffed. "What the hell is that kid's problem?"

While Naruto and Hinata looked at him in disapproval and Kakashi only sighed tiredly, Tazuna adopted a grim expression on his face. "I also apologize for my grandson. He didn't use to be like that. However, a few years ago, when Gato first came here…"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Woods near Tazuna's House – A Few Hours Later)**

"Alright," began Kakashi the moment they were at a prudent enough distance from Tazuna's house. After finishing their breakfast and hearing the tragic story of Kaiza, Team Seven decided to waste no time and start training right away. Naruto had created some clones to make a perimeter around Tazuna's house just in case and they were close enough to respond in case Naruto's clones couldn't deal with the threat. "Since Tazuna is going back to work on the bridge tomorrow, we are going to have the entire day to train uninterrupted. From tomorrow onwards, however, we will be on protection detail on morning shifts and evening shifts so everyone gets to train some every day, understood?"

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke, who stood in a line in front of him, nodded their heads as their answer.

"What are we going to be doing?" Sasuke was the one to ask and his excitement was almost palpable. He was always almost jumping at the chance to get more power and he could tell that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be focused on teamwork building but rather increasing their own abilities, which was what Sasuke was after.

Naruto rolled his eyes at him while Hinata just smiled patiently.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Well, relatively speaking, there is nothing much I can teach you in terms of learning new things. Sasuke and Hinata already have that covered with the knowledge and techniques they have from their respective clans and who knows just what Naruto learned from the Forbidden Scroll," he said, chuckling at Naruto's cheeky and mischievous grin, before continuing. "I already made sure to build up on your foundations, that you know how to control your chakra and that you know how to work together as a team. With that in mind, I guess the only thing left is for me to teach you some of my specialty: Ninjutsu," declared Kakashi as he reached into his pouch and produced three small pieces of paper.

Hinata's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "Is that Chakra Induction Paper, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked as their sensei handed one piece of paper to her.

As he took his from Kakashi, Sasuke wondered, "What is this for?"

As Kakashi handed him the last one, Naruto was surprised that he would introduce them to nature transformation this earlier but considering the circumstances, it was obvious what Kakashi what Kakashi's intentions were. He answered Sasuke's question. "This is a one-of-a-kind paper made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra. It's used to determine to what element one's chakra is attuned to."

Kakashi nodded at Naruto's quick explanation. "That's correct, Naruto. We are going to determine your elemental affinities. While we don't have time to complete the training it's required to master the ability of harnessing one's element, there should be enough time to teach you the basics and a jutsu or two that could mean the difference between life and death in the future," he said before making a 'go ahead' motion. "Channel your chakra into the paper. If your affinity is Fire, the paper will ignite and turn to ash. If its Wind, the paper will split in two. If its Lightning, the paper will wrinkle. If its Earth, the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. And if its Water, the paper will become wet/damp. Bear in mind that it's possible to have more than one elemental affinity, even though is rare outside of those with specific Kekkei Genkai."

Sasuke gave an eager nod before channeling his chakra into the paper. He watched with excited eyes as the paper first wrinkled before it caught on fire and quickly turned to ash. He smirked smugly. _'That means I have an affinity for Fire and Lightning! Yes! This is a step closer to finally becoming strong enough to kill Itachi!'_ He thought to himself as his fist tightened at his sides. He turned towards the others to see their results.

Hinata looked at her paper curiously as she channeled chakra into it. Her paper first wrinkled before becoming damp. Her eyes gleamed as she considered this. _'Water and Lighting? Those two are complementary. Not only that, but I also can…'_

When he saw that Hinata also had two affinities, Sasuke's smug smirk disappeared from his face as he realized he wasn't superior to her in that regard. With gritted teeth, he turned towards Naruto, eagerly expecting to finally one upping him. Because, realistically, what were the chances of him having two affinities as well?

Naruto, feeling Sasuke's emotions and seeing the look on his face, inwardly groaned at the annoyance that was to come. He already knew what his affinities were. After a moment, he inwardly shrugged. Whatever happened with Sasuke wasn't his problem as long as he didn't anything idiotic. And if he was expecting Naruto to not have two affinities, well, he wasn't going to be disappointed technically speaking.

' _Let's get this over with,'_ he thought before channeling chakra into his paper. He made the show growing more shocked by the second as his paper got shredded into dozens of uneven pieces, then, some of those pieces caught fire, other got so damp they basically became water and the rest wrinkled so much they became little balls.

Four shocked expressions, three real and one fake, stared at the results of Naruto testing for his affinity.

Naruto, however, knew exactly why he had those affinities. As just Naruto, before his transformation, he knew that he already had an extremely strong affinity for Wind, a strong one for Fire and a normal affinity for Water and Lightning. That was because of what inherited from his parents and the influence Kurama's chakra had while he was on Kushina's womb growing up.

As just Naruto, his Wind Affinity had been inherited from both Kushina and Minato and Kurama's own affinity to that element had enhanced it further. His Fire Affinity had been inherited from Minato and Kurama's own affinity to that element had enhanced it further. His Water Affinity had been inherited from his mother and his Lightning Affinity from his father. The influence of Kurama's chakra had also been the reason why his chakra had maintained those four affinities… as just Naruto.

Now, after his transformation, which had essentially consisted of combining the souls of just-Naruto, Kushina, Minato and Kurama and their chakra, which carried their affinities, keeping 'just-Naruto's' body as the vessel resulted in those affinities enhanced even further.

Naruto's Wind Affinity was positively godly now considering that it was the combination of just-Naruto's already strong Wind Affinity with Kurama's, Kushina's and Minato's. His Fire Affinity was barely beneath since the only one that didn't contribute to it was Kushina. And finally, his Lightning and Water Affinities would be considered extremely strong since the former was the combination of just-Naruto's and Minato's and the latter was the combination of just-Naruto's and Kushina's.

As he sensed Sasuke's jealousy and hatred growing, Hinata's admiration for him slowly starting to turn into worship outside the bedroom activities as well and Kakashi's pride beginning to soar, Naruto 'felt the need' to ask as he pointed at the results of his test. "So, erm, if having more than one affinity is rare, how unusual, in a scale of one to ten, is to have four affinities?"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Konohagakure no Sato – Anko's Apartment)**

Ino Yamanaka threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as she felt Anko's lengthened tongue do wonders inside her vagina. Oh, how grateful she was at that moment for breaking her hymen during training a few years ago, otherwise it would have been impossible to enjoy the full… extension… of Anko's oral abilities without having to take care of that first, which would have been unpleasant.

Ino heard a quite familiar moan by her side and she turned her head to bask in the sight of Sakura, her best friend sister along with Hinata in all but name and blood, enjoying a similar treatment from the brown-haired Tenten, whom Anko had introduced as 'one of Naruto's girls'. In the absence of Naruto and Hinata, Tenten had joined them in their extra training sessions after team meetings.

Neither her or Sakura had minded, not that it would have mattered since Anko had insisted, so Tenten had joined their training sessions.

It had quickly become apparent to Ino that apart from helping them grow in skill, the other thing that Anko wanted was to get in their pants with the help of Tenten. Well, in Sakura's pants actually, since by that time she had already gotten intimate with Ino. The training sessions between her, Hinata and Anko also included 'sexual training', which consisted in learning skills to pleasure both men and women, with the latter having quite the amount of practical sessions between Anko and themselves.

Sakura had been 'spared' because she spent most of her time with Naruto, the lucky bitch, and had only joined them for taijutsu training and learning medical ninjutsu from Hinata.

Anko had managed to convince her and Hinata to go along with it since she was going to teach them exactly how Naruto liked to be pleasured and how to pleasure all the other women Naruto was going to be, assuring them that the five of them (Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Anko herself) were not going to be nearly enough to satisfy the blond. Anko's claims of Naruto's prowess and stamina turning them on and the temptation of becoming the best sexual partners they could be in the future for Naruto and the rest of his harem, spurred both Ino and Hinata to accept.

Ino grinned and tugged at Anko's hair to push her further into her crotch, her nose rubbing her erected clitoris and intensifying the pleasure she was feeling due to Anko's expert cunnilingus. The violet haired woman had been surprised to learn that it wasn't the first time Ino and Hinata had been with another woman. Nor that it also wouldn't have been Sakura's had she been included at that time.

Hormones and curiosity between three girls that passed most of their time together and alone led to wonderful, erotic things.

Anyways, Ino had learned a lot from Anko and she didn't regret one bit any of her decisions so far, even if she knew that her father would have a heart attack if he learned that she was participating in lesbian threesomes, which just recently turned into foursomes, on a regular basis and that she was planning on becoming a member of Naruto's harem that would include the three girls she was having sex with regularly at the moment, Hinata and who knows how many girls more when he came back from his mission. So, whatever he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

Outside of the erotic side of things, Ino had also learned and grown a lot as a kunoichi. Her chakra capacity and control had increased by leaps and bounds and by default her sensor abilities had also increased, she had learned more about different poisons (and their antidotes of course), how to effectively use senbon, her taijutsu skills had increased, she had learned many interrogation techniques and had even learned some medical ninjutsu from Hinata.

Her father had been so proud and impressed with her that he had finally acceded to teach her more advanced clan techniques when she finally demonstrated her mastery of the Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch technique). She couldn't be happier.

And then Naruto and Hinata had been sent to Nami no Kuni, Anko had introduced them to Tenten and Sakura had joined her more actively in training with Anko, so much that she was starting to implement some elements of Anko's taijutsu style into her own and was learning about poisons as well. Tenten also helped Sakura by teaching her how to best use the Tanto she had decided would be her weapon of choice and while Ino also to start using some kind of weapon beyond kunai and shuriken, she felt that she needed to master the use of her senbon before attempting to learn how to use another weapon.

And yesterday, on their second day training together, using the same arguments Anko had used with herself and Hinata, she, along with Tenten and Anko, had managed to convince Sakura into joining the 'sexual training'.

Ino watched as Sakura also grabbed Tenten by her hair and forced her to eat her out harder. The blonde then shrieked as suddenly, Anko nipped lightly at her clitoris. That got Sakura's attention and the two best friends suddenly found themselves swapping saliva as they share an erotic and lustful french kiss after locking eyes for barely a second.

Loudly screaming into Sakura's mouth as she reached her third orgasm of that session, Sakura thrashing around at her side as she experienced the same, Ino hoped that Hinata had finally made her move on Naruto. And she could tell that Sakura was hoping for the same. Anko and Tenten had told them that their foursomes, which were already many times better than the many threesomes she had with Sakura and Hinata, were nothing compared to getting fucked by Naruto, and she couldn't wait to see that for herself.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Nami no Kuni – Tazuna's House – Naruto's and Hinata's Room – That Night)**

Naruto had a smug grin on his face as grunted with the effort of his actions. "Man, I fucking love my life," he said as he continued to fuck Hinata from behind, his dick going in and out of her gushing pussy as the sound of wet flesh smacking against wet flesh and her shrieks of pleasure were heard repeatedly through their room.

A particularly loud screech left Hinata's mouth when Naruto smacked her crimson red jiggling ass for who knows what time since they began their activities that night. After getting a blowjob and a paizuri from Hinata and then eating her out, Naruto decided that he wanted to fuck Hinata doggystyle that night.

The upper body of Hinata was pressed against the mattress of the bed, her head and chest resting on a soft pillow and her tits being squished tightly between her body and the mattress beneath her, her nipples rubbing deliciously against it which each rock of her body, the rest of witch was propped up as Naruto held her by her rippling ass cheeks as he shoved his entire cock in and out of her repeatedly.

Like yesterday, Hinata's face was contorted stupidly in pleasure in an 'ahegao' expression as she could only work her hips to respond to respond to Naruto's thrust with her own. Truthfully, the only different from yesterday was seemingly the position in which Hinata was being fucked.

Naruto knew, however, that there was another different from yesterday and that was the privacy seals. He had not removed them. He was the only man that was going to ever listen to Hinata's, of any of his girl's after being with them, cries of pleasure. What he had done, however, was to… modify them, so to speak.

As luck would have it, Tsunami's room was next to the one he was sharing with Hinata. So, in order to give things a 'nudge in the right direction, he had modified the layering of the seals so only Tsunami would be able to hear them having sex in the room right next to her.

He could already hear her moans as she pressed her ear to the wall that separated their rooms and masturbated to the sounds he and Hinata were making.

Naruto grunted as he grabbed Hinata's forearms and forced her upper body up when he began to use his hold on her arms to get leverage to fuck her even more savagely, Hinata's gigantic tits bouncing back and forward as her entire body rippled due to the strength of his trust. Proving that her words were more than just that, as her already intense orgasm doubled in power, Hinata began to shriek like a banshee as she enjoyed the overload of pleasure Naruto was giving her, refusing to pass out from it.

She was determined to at least stay conscious until he came once. After that, she had told him she could use her unconscious body to his hear content until he was satisfied for that night. After all, that was the least she could do since she couldn't equal the amount of pleasure Naruto gave her with the amount she could give him while conscious.

As his first orgasm of the night began to build up, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the future had in store for him, since he was sure as hell that things were only going to get even better from now on.

Oh, if he only knew…

* * *

 **As of writing this A/N this story has 96 reviews, 464 favorites and 568 follows. It's only been eleven days and five (six, with this one) chapters…**

 **I cannot even begin to tell how happy I am by the reception this story has gotten. The only thing I can say is that you will definitely be seeing a lot of me in the future. I honestly wasn't expecting to be so well received, considering the type of content I wanted to put out, but my worries have been successfully abated.**

 **The One True Pervert is here to stay and I will make a serious attempt in taking over the fandoms I chose to write stories about in the 'plot with smut' category. I know I'm not good enough to take them over completely, but what's the point of doing anything if you don't try to be the fucking best at it?**

 **I will only say that you guys ain't ready for the stuff I have planned for Highschool DxD, Dragonball, Bleach, Fairy Tail, RWBY, DC Universe, Marvel. Etc. And that's just to name those I have more or less concrete ideas about. However, until I finish, I won't even start seriously working on any of those. I won't make the mistake I see a lot of authors do and focus on more than one story. After I finish this one, I will let you guys decided on which I should work on.**

 **Anyways, regarding this chapter, I know I promised to deliver the entirety of the Wave Arc, even if I had to put out a 20k chapter, but I kind of went overboard (again, ugh) and estimated that if I continued as I was going, which I will, knowing myself, I was going to ending up writing about 30k words or more before being done with Nami no Kuni before taking things back to Konoha.**

 **I didn't want to saturate you guys with a chapter so long so I decided to split it… again. I also came to the decision that I will end chapters the moment they had between 10k and 15k words and where at a good point to end them. Whether that means a cliffhanger or not is yet to be seen, hehe. As a reader myself I prefer shorter chapters (To a certain point. Anything less than 5k is just pure laziness.) and more frequent updates than sporadic updates with just one, long-ass chapter.**

 **Again, thanks for the support you guys and gals (and there's to hoping I also have female perverts as well)! It's been a short time but you already have a special place in my perverted heart!**

 **And for the haters, I can only feel pity for you since you are the kind of people that deliberately walk into things they don't like just to spew hate about them. Your existence is sad and I hope that you find some kind of happiness in your life, which, if you are anything IRL like you are here, I sincerely doubt it.**

 **ALL PERVERTS UNITE DAMMIT!**


	7. Liberation of Nami no Kuni (Part III)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Pierrot Animation. What I do own, however, is the version of the characters of their work that appear on my piece of fiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Liberation of Nami no Kuni (Part III)**

* * *

' _What are the odds of my three students possessing a Lightning Affinity?'_ Wondered Kakashi to himself as he watched his three genin students diligently training. It has been a week since he tested them for their affinities and things had gone smoothly so far. Since Tazuna was taking the day off today, they had the entire day to train today. Just like a week ago, they left some clones of Naruto to protect Tazuna's house just in case. Kakashi gave an eye smile as he looked at his students. _'It seems like the younger generation is always destined yo surpass the old one though.'_

After careful consideration, Kakashi had Sasuke focus on learning the basics of Katon nature transformation. Since he already had a repertoire of Katon ninjutsu to fall back on, the best thing he could was to focus on learning actual, conscious transformation to make his techniques the strongest and most effective they could be at the moment. He could focus on learning Raiton nature transformation later on. Sasuke had not been exactly happy, for that and other reasons, but he had reluctantly agreed.

One didn't need to learn actual nature transformation to be able to use elemental ninjutsu. Hand seals took care of that automatically and with enough training one could successfully pull off an elemental ninjutsu decently enough, as was the case with Sasuke and his Katon ninjutsu. Now that he would be learning actual nature transformation, not only would his techniques become stronger by default but he would be using even less chakra when performing them as well.

Kakashi had also decided, both because it was already time to do so and to appease him for denying the training of Raiton nature transformation, to start training Sasuke to awaken his Sharingan. Kakashi did this by simple sparring with the added element that he was going beyond what Sasuke could perform to force his eyes to activate as an attempt to keep up. The Sharingan was known to awaken during stressful situations the user was facing and what was more stressful for a genin than fighting a jonin that wasn't holding back?

In the past week, Sasuke had been in a perpetual state of soreness, but he didn't complain (much) since he knew that this was so he could gain the power he craved to his brother. He was about to finally learn how to set a leaf on fire using his chakra and he could feel his chakra slowly moving to his eyes as he was becoming more and more capable of keeping track of Kakashi's movements. That was a good sign, so Sasuke swallowed all his complains and focused on his path to power.

Hinata had decided to take advantage of her surroundings and started to train her Suiton nature transformation. Thanks to her innate talent and sheer talent with chakra control she had been able to extract the water from a leaf using only her chakra and she was already working on the second phase of learning true Suiton nature transformation, which consisted of condensing evaporated water back into a liquid state only using her chakra.

She was advancing so fast that Kakashi believed she would be finished with the second phase by the time he decided to teach her some basic Suiton ninjutsu, making the techniques she would learn even stronger and more effective than Kakashi had hoped they would be by the time Zabuza was ready make another attempt at taking Tazuna's life. Hinata was also working on finishing up some of the advanced Juken techniques she had been working on as well, implementing her more flexible variant of the style to them. With her Lightning Affinity being a factor one had to take into consideration, Hinata was shaping up to be one scary kunoichi.

And finally, Naruto. Kakashi couldn't help the pride that swelled up inside his chest as he looked at the blond. _'Honestly, I don't know why I am even surprised anymore,'_ he thought to himself in amusement. Kakashi had quickly deduced that Naruto had inherited those affinities from his parents and that they possessed the strength they did and the fact that the four of them manifested at all he was sure had something to do with him being influenced by the Kyubi when he was growing up in his mother's womb and then made its Jinchuriki. It was the only logical, and likely, explanation.

Kakashi would never know how close he had come to the actual truth of the matter.

Seeing that his Wind Affinity was his strongest one by far, Naruto had decided to focus first on Futon nature transformation first. And it had been the correct idea, considering that Naruto already managed to complete the two phases of training to acquire true nature transformation with his Wind Affinity. Sure, he had used twenty Kage Bunshin to accomplish in a week what it would take Hinata about two weeks by herself, just to set a point of comparison, but still, a week was a week, no matter if technically it had taken Naruto about seven months to accomplish it.

Kakashi didn't really know whether that spoke about Hinata's sheer talent, and Sasuke's to a lesser extent considering that it looked like he was going to take about three weeks to complete the training, or it was further prove that Naruto's ridiculous amount of chakra was actually detrimental in some cases. Thankfully, that had also proved to be enough to somewhat prevent Sasuke from exploding in a combination of envy, anger and hatred, since he understood that the only reason Naruto seemed to be more talented than him was because he… cheated, to put it in a way.

From that moment onwards, even though he still hated the blond, the only reason Sasuke was envious of Naruto was because of the amount of chakra he had allowed him to 'cheat' using the Kage Bunshin technique and the fact that Sasuke currently wouldn't be able to create two without seriously risking his life. Kakashi honestly didn't know whether this development was a good or bad thing and only time would tell.

However, as he looked at Naruto, who had a focused expression on his face, as he practiced the three hand seals for the Futon: Toppa (Wind Release: Breakthrough) before exhaling a gust of wind that Kakashi could tell wasted more chakra than what it actually used to perform the technique somewhat successfully, Kakashi couldn't help but think that the Forbidden Scroll Incident was blessing hidden in disguise as a curse, since it allowed Naruto to learn the Kage Bunshin and thus become able of keeping up, and in some cases surpass, his peers.

Unknown to Kakashi, Naruto was currently more advanced that he could ever hope to imagine. The incredibly fast progress that he had with his Futon nature transformation was Naruto just putting the show of him advancing at a pace that while surprising, was still somewhat believable after taking certain factors into consideration.

In the past week, Naruto had made sure to discreetly create eight hundred clones, the ones he already did to continue his work on chakra control not included, and send them further into the woods to work on mastering his four affinities. Using the combined knowledge he had at his disposal thanks to the memories of Kushina, Minato and Kurama and two hundred clones to work on each affinity, that technically meant roughly four years' worth of training on each element, Naruto had managed to acquire mastery on all of them without too many issues.

Mastery, however, didn't mean that he learned a bunch of elemental ninjutsu with those elements. Even though he had many he could put his clones to learn and master quite easily thanks to the memories of Kushina, Minato and Kurama, Naruto knew that knowing how to do many different jutsu was the key to true strength and power. Mastery meant that he could control those elements, Wind and Fire specially, to his hearts content using his chakra.

Naruto decided that for now, the best course of action would be to enhance what he already knew with his mastery over the elements he was attuned to. After Kakashi finished teaching him the Futon: Toppa and its advanced and more powerful version, Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough), he would 'have the great idea' of enhancing the techniques he already had with Wind chakra, making the show of advancing at a surprising, but still believable pace

Meanwhile, his clones would work on doing the same with his Fire, Lightning and Water (when applicable, since most of his techniques were offensive in nature and out of his four affinities Water lent itself the least towards that facet of techniques) and also his Wind chakra as well so he could get a better idea of just what to show to make sure his progress was well within the boundaries of what he had set as his norm.

Honestly, he couldn't be more satisfied with how things were turning out to be. The fact that mastering his four affinities also improved his chakra control by leaps and bounds and opened up more ventures for him to have his clones work further into eventually getting complete control and mastery over his chakra was just the icing of the cake.

' _Now, if Sasuke would stop looking at me with a that unholy mix of smug superiority and envious inferiority…'_ He trailed off in annoyance as he did his best to perform the Futon: Toppa with the least amount of proficiency he could while wasting as much chakra as he needed to make it seem that he was kind of struggling with the technique. He inwardly snorted in amusement. _'Who would have thought that not standing out would take more effort than actually doing so?'_

Naruto then perked up when he got the memories of one of the clones he left back at Tazuna's house. His eyes gleamed as he turned towards his silver haired jonin. "Oi, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi looked at his blond student with a curious look in his eyes as he looked up form his book. "What is it?"

Naruto approached him where he sat on a boulder before speaking. "Tazuna and Inari went fishing and Tsunami-san needs to go into the town to get groceries for the week. She doesn't have anyone to go with and I don't trust her just with a clone at this distance so I was thinking I should go with her. Since I can leave some clones to continue with my training and you might be needed in case Hinata-chan, Sasuke or my clones need some tips, I think is best if I go with her."

Kakashi only took a moment to digest, analyze and agree with Naruto's reasoning. He nodded at the blond before turning back to his book. "Alright. Go ahead. I doubt that by this point Gato can send something to you can't deal with since Zabuza is still likely recovering, but still, do be careful and don't do anything reckless."

Naruto gave him a mock a salute. "Of course, Kakashi-sensei. Who do you think I am?" He said before exchanging a significant look with Hinata, who smiled eagerly at him and nodded, before he disappeared in a flicker of speed using Shunpo.

Kakashi's eyes flickered to where the blond had stood before sighing and shaking his head as he turned a page on his book. "That's more reason for me to worry," he said, though he lazy and uncaring voice didn't match his words at all.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Streets of the Main Settlement of Nami no Kuni – About Two Hours Later)**

"I'm sorry once again from taking you off of your ninja training, Naruto-kun. I know how important it is," said Tsunami with an apologetic expression on her face as she walked next to he blond. A slight blush colored her cheeks since she was next to the object of her fantasies and masturbation sessions for the past week.

Naruto shook his head and smiled lightly at her. "It's no problem, Tsunami-chan. Truthfully, I much prefer spending a few hours helping a beautiful woman such as you than to look at Sasuke's sweaty and ugly mug as he somehow broods while training."

Tsunami's blush intensified at his compliment of his appearance and how affectionately he referred to her before giving a subdued giggle to his comment about his male teammate. She had to admit that even though Sasuke wasn't bad looking, he had nothing on his blond teammate appearance wise and his perpetually dark and surly countenance was off putting, to say the least.

As they continued to walk through the streets, the light mood that had settled between Naruto and Tsunami became gloomier seemingly on its own. The blond had blank expression on his face and his azure eyes were like chips of eyes as he took in everything around him and Tsunami sported a sad and hopeless frown on her mature face as she kept glancing at the many other houses and people that lived in the main settlement of Nami no Kuni.

Despite having already gotten a general idea of what had happened, Tsunami had elaborated further on everything that happened as they walked through the city. Gato had arrived almost a few years ago seemingly out of nowhere and slowly but surely, he took control of the economy of the country by purchasing the docks and only allowing his ships to dock there. If that wasn't enough, he had forced the other people to pay taxes if they didn't want to be kicked out of their houses, the threat being carried out mostly through the goons he had at his disposal.

Things had taken a turn for the worst when Gato killed Tsunami's previous lover, Kaiza, in front of the whole town after he cut off both of his arms. That was when they decided that the bridge needed to be done and that Gato needed to be disposed of. And now, after seeing the living conditions of everyone else, Naruto was more willing than ever to kill Gato himself, slowly and painfully and not even take more money from Nami no Kuni. He knew that Konoha's higher ups wouldn't accept that, but sometimes it was the thought that counted.

He might be a selfish and greedy individual that was gathering power at an incredible place so he could enjoy a completely hedonistic lifestyle surrounded by the beautiful and sexy women he would gather for his harem, but there was a big difference between that and what Gato was doing, despite their motivations likely being similar. While Naruto would only harm those that threatened him or those he cherished and the men he possibly took women away from, which realistically wasn't his fault if they weren't good enough to prevent said women from easily discard them for him, Gato purposefully ruined the lives of everyone else to better himself.

While the Kurama in him couldn't start to give enough fucks, the situation of Nami no Kuni was unacceptable in the eyes of Naruto, Kushina and Minato, and that was why he couldn't wait for the opportunity to start proactively messing up everything Gato has 'built' here in Nami no Kuni.

And, as luck would have it, Naruto and Tsunami walked into quite the unsavory situation only a few minutes before they arrived back to Tazuna's house.

Tsunami had a helpless look on her face as she watched two thugs of Gato harassing a young, skinny woman that looked like the amount of decent meals she had in the past week could be counted in one hand with a few fingers being left over.

"C'mon baby girl. Me and my buddy here will show you a good time." One of them said with a perverse leer and grin which exposing golden teeth.

"We can give you a better life than the one you have now if you become our… 'friend'," the other one said with a similar expression on his face and a matching, disgusting chortle.

Tsunami could smell his foul breath from there. She was about to turn towards Naruto to plead to him to do something but, to her surprise and hopeful joy, he was already walking towards the two thugs and the girl after having deposited the bags he had been carrying on the ground. She watched with wide eyes as he grabbed the two thugs by the scruff of their necks and hurled one of them into a nearby alley. Then, as held the other struggling and visibly scared thug, he said something to the skinny girl, who blushed and nodded with a grateful expression on her face before she ran away from there.

Naruto then turned towards Tsunami as he absentmindedly shoved the thug that was still on his grasp into a wall before he hurling him into the same alley he had thrown the first thug. "You'll want to stay here, Tsunami-chan, because I very much doubt you'd like to see what I'm about to do with these two. I won't take long," he said with a neutral expression before scowling as he walked into the alley as well.

Tsunami stood there with wide eyes. She flinched when she heard the sound of metal sharply rubbing against metal before one of the thugs began to scream after she heard the sound of metal cutting through flesh, a wet gurgle and a dull thud. She then heard the screaming turning into a screeching sound that she would have never associated with one of the thugs. The screeching stopped for a few moments in which she could hear nothing and then she flinched again when she heard once again the sound of metal cutting through flesh and a wet gurgle followed by a dull thud.

A moment later a grimly satisfied Naruto stepped out of the alley.

Tsunami looked at him with wide eyes as he picked up the bags he had put down. "What did you do?" She asked him warily even though she had a pretty good idea of what just transpired in the confrontation. Despite not being a shinobi, due to everything she had been through, Tsunami was used to seeing death, but to see someone so young do it so easily…

Naruto's eyes flickered towards her and he relaxed when he saw she wasn't looking at him in fear. "I interrogated them before killing them. No one is going to miss scum like them and I got some information on Gato that is going to make taking him out for good easier."

Tsunami nodded her head slowly before she gave him a grateful look. "Thank you. I don't know how we are ever going to repay you for everything that you are doing to help us," she said as she locked eyes with him.

Finally getting the opportunity he was hoping for, Naruto deliberately looked at Tsunami up and down with blatant lustful eyes before staring directly into her eyes. "I can think of something you can do to thank me right now," he said suggestively as he smirked.

Tsunami's face became red as she stared at him in shock and gasped. "Naruto-kun?!" She was also extremely aware of the sudden throb and heat that came from her crotch at the look he gave her before speaking those words to her.

Naruto chuckled huskily as he stepped into her personal pace and put his mouth next to her ear. "Did you really think that I wouldn't hear you pleasuring yourself to the sound of me and Hinata fucking each other and the looks you would send the two of use when you thought no one was looking, hm?"

Tsunami couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth as she began to slowly rub her thighs together. "Bu-but, you and Hi-Hinata-chan, you two are, mmm," she couldn't finish her sentence as she moaned again when Naruto caught her earlobe with his teeth and began to flick his tongue against it.

After a moment, Naruto pulled back with a smug smirk. "Why do you think you no one was complaining about the sounds me and Hinata-chan were making?" He asked her and her eyes widened as she realized that. "Hinata-chan had the great idea of using one of our… ninja techniques… to make it so only you could hear us. Let' just say that I'm not the only one interested in fucking you, Tsunami-chan."

Tsunami gave a groan of delight when she heard him as her legs trembled a bit. After pausing for a moment, Tsunami visibly gathered herself before she matched his perverse and inviting expression with a saucy smirk on her own. She stepped in front of him and she gave him a deliberate show as she swayed her hips, her plump and round ass jiggling behind her long skirt as she walked in front of him. Naruto made sure to keep his eyes glued to it as they made their way back to the house.

When they arrived, they noticed that her father and son weren't home yet and that only served to bubble up their excitement for what was surely coming shortly since they knew that no one would be coming back to the house any time soon.

Tsunami moved towards the kitchen so she could sort out everything she had bought and Naruto took a seat on the table so he could watch her move around. He watched with a smug smirk on his face as she made a show of arranging all the groceries they had bought in town. She would make exaggerated movements to accentuate her well developed and voluptuous assets. She would also look back at Naruto to lock eyes with him, a smirk on her face and eyes inviting as she kept arranging everything, much to his enjoyment.

Naruto looked down to see that he already had a twitching bulge on his pants before he looked up to see that Tsunami had put away the last item and she was bending over the kitchen counter, looking back at him with inviting eyes as she jiggled her ass at him and swayed her hips enticingly. "Come over here please, Naruto-kun," she told him huskily as she motioned towards him with her index finger and a slow, sensual, lustful and erotic lick of her lips.

Naruto grinned as he stood up and began to walk towards her with a purpose. The moment he approached her, he grabbed her hips as he pressed his crotch against her ass. She began to grind her ass into his covered erection and Naruto began to shove his crotch into her motions making her moan deeply as they worked their hips in tandem. "It seems like we had the same thing in mind," he spoke with an amused tone of voice.

Tsunami shrugged her shoulders as she began to put more force into her motions. "Mm, yeah. I also haven't had a good fuck since Kaiza died and you and Hinata-chan have been purposely torturing me with the delicious sounds of your fucking to tempt me. Well, now we are going to get what with all want, Naruto-kun. Make me sound just like Hinata-chan, please," she pleaded with a lustful moan.

"With pleasure," agreed Naruto with a victorious and smug grin before he began to grope Tsunami's plump ass and spank it, much to her approval as she began to moan loudly and work her hips with more enthusiasm and force. Naruto noted that her ass was as bit bigger than Anko's but it lacked the same firmness since Tsunami was a civilian. His fingers sunk into the covered flesh as they grinded into each other.

Tsunami closed her eyes as she arched her back, her hands gripping the edge of the counter as she could feel the shape of Naruto's erect cock against her covered pussy lips. She could feel her panties dampening as she continued to shove her ass into Naruto's pelvis in a very sensual fashion. Those dancing lessons she partook in as a teen were really paying off right now as she began to make circular motions with her hips.

Naruto smacked both of her ass cheeks, the flesh jiggling and she moaned heavily as he began to make thrusting motions and Tsunami began to shove back forcefully. This continued for a few minutes before he decided that he wanted to wanted to escalate things further. He was horny as fuck right now with this MILF doing the things she was doing and he just wanted to finally have his wicked way with her.

He pulled back a little and she looked back at him with some confusion in her flushed face before he grasped her wrist and directed her hand towards his crotch. She gave him an understanding look before she smirked as she began to rub up and down his covered length. She moaned as just how long and thick it felt. She couldn't wait to have that big, fat cock inside of her churning up her insides and surely ruining her for any other men.

Naruto then ripped off her skirt and shirt getting a squeal of delighted surprise from her. He inspected her creamy skin that had no blemishes on it other than the angry red color that her ass cheeks already sported due to how hard he had spanked her. He unclipped her bra and he licked his lips as he discarded them, watching as her big breasts jiggled enticingly as they were freed, her dark nipples erect and diamond hard. They sagged just the tiniest bit due to her being a civilian and a mother, but they were still perfectly round and very big, just a bit smaller than Hinata's and that was very impressive.

His right hand began to play with her right tit and his left hand snaked around her wide hip and reached into her crotch and he began to rub her clothed pussy directly. His eyes gleamed with smug perversion as he looked down at her. "Someone is already wet," he remarked with an amused voice as he began to work on her mound.

Tsunami moaned with delight as she felt him playing with two of her most sensitive places. "I'm wet because of you, Naruto-kun," she said without shame before she decided that she wanted to feel his dick directly. With dexterous fingers, she freed it from its confinements and her eyes widened when she beheld the pinnacle of manhood that Naruto was proud to call his own. _'Kaiza wasn't even half this big!'_ She thought as she grabbed the twitching, veiny member, whimpering when her fingers couldn't wrap completely around its girth.

Tsunami jacked him off rhythmically as she paid special attention to his bulbous head and long shaft, tenderly palming him as she moaned with delight at the thought of this humongous cock eventually going inside of her with the purpose of ruining her for other men. Not that she was going to complain mind you.

Naruto grinned at this before he went a step further and ripped off her panties so he could get a direct access. He twirled the slight patch of matching pubic hair that was above her pussy idly before he began to use the palm of his hand to rub her erected clitoris and inserted two fingers into her soaking wet folds. Tsunami began to moan loudly as she felt him pinching her right nipple in between his index and thumb finger.

"I'm going to make you forget about Kaiza or any other man that has been with you," he whispered darkly into her hear before he licked her earlobe. He trailed down with kisses and licks towards her neck and he began to work his tongue and lips across the nape of her neck and the junction between her shoulder and neck to give her as much pleasure as he could right now.

Her eyes widened before they rolled back a bit as her entire body shuddered in delight. "Oh, my Kami! Please! Yes!" She moaned after she heard his declaration. She began to pump his meaty cock faster and with more desperation and she gave another shuddering moan as she felt a third finger being inserted into her vagina. She leaned into his chest and she noticed that like her, he was somehow also naked. She didn't pay that any mind as she didn't notice when he took off the rest of clothes, or his for that matter, chalking in it up to 'ninja stuff', and instead she paid attention to the fact that she was now making out with him.

Her moans were muffled by Naruto's lips and tongue as he used his skillful mouth to exchange saliva with Tsunami. He began to thrust his hips forward as Tsunami began to frantically jack off his dick as the pleasure she was feeling started to become too much for her. He felt her start to sweat and pant into his mouth as their tongues battled in and out of their mouths in tandem with Tsunami's moans.

Eventually, her walls clamped around his fingers and she screeched into his mouth as she came, her entire body shuddering as the most fantastic orgasm she had ever felt hit her. She panted hard as she marveled at the fact that this kind of pleasure was only brought to her by the use of fingers. She looked back at him with a flushed face as she kept pumping his dick languidly.

Naruto smirked at her. "And now for the best part," he said before he gripped the arm that she was using to jack off his dick and directed her hand to grab the edge of the counter. He then pushed her back forward, forcing her to bend over the counter, her tits jiggling as they hung above the sink and he grasped one roughly, making Tsunami moan in delight at the feeling him manhandling her like he already owned her.

' _That wouldn't be so bad, would it?'_ Wondered Tsunami deliriously as she thought of the pleasure she could receive if she gave herself completely to the blond.

Naruto then grasped his dick and rubbed it along Tsunami's pussy and ass crack as he lubed it good before he positioned it just at the entrance of her quivering pussy. His smirk widened before he rammed it in one fluid motion deep into Tsunami's core and he groaned at the velvety, warm and slick walls clamping around his dick as she screeched another, immediate orgasm due to finally having a dick inside of her after so long and not any dick, the biggest one that stretched her walls beyond what she could think possible and reached the entrance of her womb.

Naruto waited for a few seconds before he pulled back cock until only the head remained inside before he shoved it in once again, making Tsunami give another shuddering moan. The blond then began to steadily pump his dick in and out as he fucked Tsunami over the counter of her kitchen, one hand groping her breast roughly and the other one at her hip so he could time his thrusts better.

The rhythmic sounds of wet flesh smacking against wet flesh resounded through the empty house except for the ones making those sounds.

Tsunami was already a screeching, shouting, moaning and cursing mess as she threw herself back into Naruto's thrusts. After her massive second orgasm ended, her body was being rocked by continuous ones that steadily increased in intensity as Naruto rammed his big, fat cock deep inside of her. She could feel his dick kissing the entrance of her womb repeatedly, stretching her quivering walls and she was sure that there were still a few inches that just wouldn't fit.

"Do you like that, Tsunami-chan?" Asked Naruto with a grunt as he spanked her hard on the ass. He watched as her ass rippled with each of his thrust as his pelvis hit her backside every time he pumped his cock in and out of her.

"Oh, fuck yeah! I love it, Naruto-kun! I fucking love it! Fuck my cunt harder, Naruto-kun! Make me your bitch please! I want to be your bitch! Please! Please! Make me your own personal whoooore!" She screeched as she looked back at him, her face already contorted stupidly in pleasure in that way he loved to see it on every girl that he was fucking.

' _Oh, it seems like she likes dirty talking,'_ he thought as he grinned widely at her incoherent shouts that made sense just because the words were somehow correctly articulated. He grasped both of her forearms before he pulled on them and used them to make his movements harder and to help her thrust back into him more strongly. Tsunami's voice was now hoarse as she tried to screech her pleasure to the heavens but she just couldn't.

After a few minutes, Naruto began to fuck her even faster. "I'm going to cum Tsunami-chan! Where do you want it?" He asked with a grunt as he began to fuck her so fast that his hips were a blur to the normal eyes.

Juices began to squirt from Tsunami's pussy with each thrust that Naruto made because she was experiencing a continuous, powerful and huge orgasm that rocked her body once again and she could only let herself be fucked by what had to be a God of Sex being given human form. Naruto inwardly shrugged at her lack of response before he decided to shoot his seed inside of her. Hinata could use the anti-pregnancy jutsu on her after all.

Tsunami found her voice again as she screeched like a banshee when Naruto's sperm triggered a mind-numbing orgasm deep inside of her. Naruto groaned in pleasure as her walls milked him out for all that it was worth. It was almost a minute later when he was brought down off his high and he sighed in relief as he pulled his still hard dick out of Tsunami, his sperm leaking out of her pussy.

"That was awesome Tsunami-chan! Let's…" Naruto trailed off when he noticed that she was unconscious, a wide, silly grin on her lips, her tongue hanging out and her eyes were crossed and pulled up almost completely to the back of her hair. He chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. First time having sex with me. Oh well," he shrugged before scooping up the catatonic Tsunami and taking her to her room. He deposited her on top of her bed and made sure she was in a comfortable position before walking out of the room and closing the door.

After somewhat calming down his still raging urges to continue having sex, Naruto got presentable before using Shunpo to quickly go back to where his team was likely still training. He found them largely doing the same thing they had been when he left. At Kakashi's inquiring look, Naruto just sent him a thumb up to which the silver haired jonin responded with a lazy nod. Sasuke purpose ignored him and Naruto was more than happy to do the same to him.

When Hinata looked at him with an expectant expression on her face, Naruto only had to give her a victorious, perverse grin and a nod for her face to acquire a delighted and gleeful expression as blood began to slowly leak out from her nose. Steam also began to pour out from her ears as her entire face became red and a dreamy gleam appeared on her lavender tinted eyes.

Naruto could only chuckle smugly in amusement. _'Oh, yeah. I'm the fucking best.'_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Tazuna's House – A Few Days Later - Evening)**

"So…" began to say Kakashi as he looked at Naruto and Hinata with a curious expression in his eyes. "How did your afternoon go?" He asked them. He noticed that Tazuna's daughter has been seating next to Naruto for the past few days but he decided not to comment on it despite knowing the likely implications. Honestly, he couldn't help but feel both proud and jealous of his blond student at the same time.

Naruto shared a look with Hinata before smirking and shrugging his shoulders. "Eh, there wasn't much to it, really. Hinata-chan and I trained for a few hours after lunch and then we just came back to the house and hung out with Tsunami-chan."

At his side Hinata gave a nod in agreement.

Kakashi turned towards Tsunami with visibly raised eyebrow. "I hope they weren't too much trouble. I thought they were going to spend more time training but it seems like they caught a lazy streak today."

Tsunami blushed a bit before shaking her head. "Oh, no, Kakashi-san! Quite the contrary, actually. Hinata-chan is a very… servicing… person and Naruto-kun is very eager to be of help as well," she said and blushed even more at the double meaning her worlds could have for someone that knew the entire context. Truthfully, if it weren't for the Gato situation, she could have said without a silver of doubt that the past few days, which she had mostly spent fucking both Naruto AND Hinata, have been the best of her life.

"Uh huh," was Kakashi's disbelieving and dry answer.

Naruto glared at Kakashi, inwardly smirking when Tsunami's blush intensified when he grabbed her thigh and began to sensually massage it, and pointed at him with his free hand. "Oi, what does that sound mean, Kakashi-sensei?! I'll have you know that I managed infuse my chains with wind chakra today and that's why I thought I deserved an early break today!"

Truthfully, with the help of his clones and all the other factors on his favor (Knowledge, experience and mastery of attuned elements) he had already managed to enhance all his techniques, when applicable, with his four elements and he was now only making the show of advancing at a fast, but still believable, pace so no one suspected something was up. In his quest to become the strongest and most powerful being in the elemental nations and gather an harem of as many women he could handle (and were willing to handle him), the least number of annoyances he had to deal with the better.

Hinata decided to put in her two cents. "And I managed to complete phase two of the Suiton nature transformation training so I though I could join Naruto-kun as well," she said, smiling with a pink blush when she noticed Naruto caressing Tsunami's leg without anyone else, except her, noticing. She began to rub her thighs discreetly as she looked forward for the threesome tonight. She was finally able of keeping up with Naruto for two orgasm now and Tsunami was catching up pretty fast for someone that wasn't a kunoichi.

Kakashi regarded the two of them with a pleased gleam in his eye. "Is that so? Then I can't really complain if that's the case. That means that Hinata will start learning some basic Suiton ninjutsu now then. Naruto, what are you going to focus on?"

Naruto, with the ease afforded to him by experience, ignored Sasuke's glare and negative emotions sent toward him and Hinata and answered Kakashi after a 'moment of deliberation'. "I think I should stick to enhancing my 'weapons' with wind chakra. My Adamantine Chakra Chains were the first obvious choice to do so since they are already made of my own chakra so they weren't actually that hard to do. I'll go with my hidden blades now since I think they will be a bit more challenging. After that I will go with my other jutsu."

Kakashi nodded in agreement and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. I know that you know what you are doing so go ahead," he said before eye smiling. "And before you ask, nothing of note happened at the bridge. Well, Sasuke here finally set a leaf on fire with only his chakra and one of your clones thought it would be funny to throw him into the water to put down the fire before something got burned, so that's that," he finished with an amused chuckle.

Sasuke just growled at him for saying what happened and scowled at Naruto as his cheeks reddened in embarrasment. The blond began to laugh uproariously when he quickly searched for the memories of his clones and found the scene. Tazuna also began to guffaw as he punched the table heavily as he recalled the extremely funny event. Hinata giggled openly as she leaned into Naruto and Tsunami was covering her mouth demurely to hide her own amusement at Sasuke's plight.

The only one that wasn't laughing was Inari. In fact, he was glaring heatedly at everyone as his tiny hand became a fist and his knuckles turned white because of how much force he was putting into that motion. He stood up sharply and he pointed angrily at Naruto. "How can you all laugh after seeing how everyone else is living?!" He shouted with anger, getting the attention of all the occupants of the table and quickly destroying the good mood. "It's obvious that all of you have lived happy lives without anything bad happening to you! I don't know why you even bother helping us if no one here seems to care about what's happening! And Gato will kill all of you so you better go away to keep on with your happy lives!"

"Inari! How could you say something like that?!" Shouted Tsunami as she also stood up sharply and she was ready to slap some common sense into him but Naruto held her back by gripping her wrist lightly.

As he gently pulled Tsunami back to her seat, Naruto regarded her angry son with a frown. He noticed that Hinata had a similar expression on her face, Kakashi had a blank one on his visible eye though his emotions gave away what he really was feeling and Sasuke looked like he wanted to smack the kid. Tazuna, like his daughter, looked ready to discipline him harshly.

Naruto knew that he was above such things, but honestly, the words of the kid had bothered him. Perhaps because the only part of him that kind of had a mostly decent life was Minato? That was likely the reason behind what he said next.

"You are a fucking asshole kid, you know that, right?" Naruto began to say and while his words shocked most of them, no one moved to stop him from speaking. He motioned towards Kakashi. "Didn't you hear him when he explained how he got his Sharingan? I distinctly remember you were at the table. But perhaps you are just too self-centered and were wallowing on your own self-pity to see beyond the bubble you built around yourself, huh?"

Naruto then motioned towards Sasuke. "I will be the first one to admit that I don't like this guy because he is a dick and I'm pretty sure he hates my guts for whatever reason. His entire clan, except for his mother, was killed by his own brother. And while doesn't excuse most of his attitude to those that had absolutely nothing to do with it, I can at least understand where he is coming from even if that is not going to make me get along with him any time soon."

Sasuke scowled, scoffed, crossed his arms and looked away.

Naruto then motioned towards Hinata. "Hinata might come from arguably the most noble and richest clan in Konoha, but that doesn't mean she's been surrounded by rainbows and daisies. At seven she was almost kidnapped and the aftermath, because of bullshit politics, ended up with her uncle being unfairly killed. She was the black sheep of her family, with everything that comes with being it in a clan like hers, until a few years ago when she showed them just what she was worth and things started to look up for her," he said and Hinata smiled lovingly at him as she wrapped her arms around his.

Naruto then locked eyes with Inari, who had a shameful expression on his face now and tears were gathering at the corner of his eyes. "I'm not going to say you haven't suffered, you clearly have, but that doesn't give you the right to assume what others have gone through. Your grandfather and mother had gone through the exact same thing as you and Tazuna is risking his life everyday to change things and Tsunami-chan makes sure that you are having a way better time than most here. Remember this, kid, when you think you have it bad, there's always someone that's got it way, way worse."

The moment Naruto finished talking Inari's tears began to fall and he ran away from the table. No one moved to follow him. Naruto sighed and stood up, gently extricating his arm from Hinata's hold, and moving towards the door that lead outside of the house.

Naruto gave him a worried look as she also stood up. "Naruto-kun? Where are you going?"

Naruto looked back at her with small smile. "I'm just going to take a walk and maybe blow off some steam with some training. Don't worry about me, Hinata-chan. I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait up for me," he said before turning around and exiting the Tazuna's house without another word.

Hinata sighed despondently before plopping back to her seat. She and Tsunami, who had noticed that his last words were also meant for her, exchanged a quick and discreet look of disappointment. It seems like no fun was going to be had that night. If Inari's punishment turned out to be way harsher, it certainly had nothing to do with that.

"Naruto…" trailed off Tazuna as he looked towards where the blond had been seating before he turned towards Kakashi with a serious expression on his face. "He didn't say anything about himself."

Kakashi sighed and a regretful gleam appeared on his eye. "You noticed that, huh? That's because Naruto doesn't like to speak such things about himself. In some ways, he's had it worse than any of us here combined," he said, ignoring the incredulous and murderous look Sasuke sent his way, before moving on to explain at the looks he received from the others. "You see. Naruto was…"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Forests of Nami no Kuni – The Next Day)**

Haku Yuki had a small smile across her beautiful face as she walked through the woods looking for herbs that would help speed up the process of Zabuza's healing. While her current knowledge of medicine was enough that there was not going to be any permanent damage after he finished healing, if she knew the more advanced techniques, she would have been able to have him up and running in a week or maybe even less.

But alas, for those on the run and desperate, there wasn't type to be picky...

Speaking of which, her right eyebrow twitching a bit was the only sign of her sudden irritation. _'If it wasn't for the fact that Mei-sama is desperate for funds, we wouldn't be dealing with a man like Gato and his… entourage,'_ she thought acidly before sighing despondently.

A few years ago, she would've only had a problem with just working with someone like Gato, but now she had to deal with the lustful leers and cat calls of his men. She used to pass up as a pretty boy, to prevent dealing with such things, but now her body had the developed to the point where she could only hide her gender when she used her mas and bulky (In appearance only) battle gear. Even her face was a dead give away that she was a female now.

' _Truthfully, as much as I dislike robbing this country of their chance of freeing themselves from Gato, we already gave our word that Zabuza-sama would kill the bridge builder in exchange for the money we need to start opposing Yagura in more than just skirmishes here and there. I'm certain that after removing here, Mei-sama will be more than willing to lend Nami no Kuni a helping hand, but for now, we-!'_

Haku's thoughts were stopped abruptly when she reached a clearing in the woods that most certainly had seen better days. There were multiple scorch marks and deep, thin slashes on the barks of the trees that made up the edges of the clearing and there were patches of the ground below that were filled with water here and there. Some of the trees had been even cut in two perfectly and there were even two that had been ripped out, root and all, from the ground.

And resting peacefully against one of the trees was a blond-haired teen her age that had her eyes widening in realization and recognition.

' _That's the genin Zabuza-sama caused him those burns! He is defenseless now! I have to…'_ Haku's thoughts trailed off as she carefully approached him, walking through the destroyed clearing using the silent killing techniques she was taught to move without making a single sound since someone that could injure Zabuza on his own didn't deserve less, and when she did and stood above him only her training prevented her from gasping aloud. _'Oh, my. He is so beautiful,'_ she thought with a blush as she took in his perfect facial features and others physical traits which she also found perfect, from his kind-of spiky hair to his body.

A disappointed expression soon appeared on her face as she shook her head to get her wits back. _'No! I mustn't think like that, no matter how true it is. Still, why did we have to be enemies…'_ she thought to herself sadly as she began to reach for his neck with clear intentions to snap his neck. In the last minute, however, she sighed loudly and reached for his shoulder. _'I can't do it,'_ she admitted to herself as she shook him lightly. "Hey, wake up. You might catch a co-!"

Haku's breath caught her throat and her entire body froze when his azure blue eyes snapped open, looking directly at her. It wasn't because she found those eyes as mesmerizing as the rest of him, though shortly she would, but because for a moment the eyes that were looking at her were the eyes of an entity that could squash her like a bug with a mere thought and she would be unable to do anything to prevent that.

Zabuza had admitted to her how for a moment he had truly feared for his life when he had looked at Kakashi of the Sharingan in the eye. _'Is… is this how Zabuza-sama felt?'_ However, to Haku was thing was made clear in that moment. Despite being about the same age (She would later be surprised to find out he was actually two years younger than her), she had no delusions about this young man being stronger than her.

Then there was a blink and _The Beast_ disappeared to be replaced by eyes that were more fitting.

Haku breathed again.

"Ugh, my neck," he complained after closing his eyes again and then blink the sleep off his eyes before noticing that someone was grasping his shoulder and he followed the arm to see a visage of absolute beauty wearing a pink kimono that accentuated her magnificent and perfectly proportionate curves. _'Her face is on par with Kurenai Yuhi's and I'm pretty sure her body is close to what Ino's will grow to be. And…'_ That was when the information gathered by Naruto's other super senses were assimilated and he smirked inwardly. _'Well, what do we have here…'_ He trailed off before tilting his head at her with 'honest confusion and awe'. "Tenshi-chan?"

Haku couldn't help the blush that spread across her face at being called an angel by someone from the opposite sex whose beauty she had been admiring as well. She giggled with some embarrasment as she removed her hand from his shoulder and stood to her full height. "Not quite but I appreciate the compliment."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he stood up with a grace of movement that honestly made Haku a little jealous. "I'm sorry. It's just I was struck by how beautiful you are that it was the first thing that came through my mind," he said, grinning when her blush spread across her entire face and she looked away from him likely due to his blunt and shameless admission. "Speaking of which, don't you know that these lands are dangerous for girls like you nowadays, especially if you are all alone?"

The only reason Haku wasn't angered by his question was because she knew he didn't know that she was actually a dangerous kunoichi and because he was honestly curious. She just smiled at him. "I know that but Gato's goons don't goes through leisurely walks through the woods and even though I might not look like it, I can take care of myself," she said, knowing that there wasn't any harm on admitting that.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "I see…" he trailed off before extending a gloved hand towards her and smiling. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. A pleasure to meet you, even if it was kind of weird," he introduced himself with sheepish chuckle at the end.

Haku gave him a genuine smile as she took his hand in hers and shook it firmly. "Haku Yuki. The pleasure is all mine and truthfully, I've had weirder," she admitted, remembering the times when she met most of whom she was close to.

"Haku Yuki? I don't know why, but that name is very fitting for you."

Knowing that he meant that as yet another compliment, Haku could only smile as her face got red. Because of her close relationship with Zabuza, no boy her age ever tried to get close to her in a romantic sense. Naruto was already a breath of fresh air even though she wasn't exactly used to this kind of attention. _'Again, what a shame we are to be enemies…'_

"So, Haku-chan, what exactly are you doing out here so early?" Asked Naruto curiously, though he could tell going by the basket full of medicinal herbs she was carrying.

In response, she smiled, blushing at how he wasn't afraid of referring to her so affectionately despite just meeting her, and held up said basket. "I'm looking for herbs to speed up the healing process of my friend. He suffered an accident recently and I'm the one tending to him at the moment," she also admitted truthfully, knowing that there was no way he could come to the conclusion that she was Zabuza's accomplice by just her words alone.

"Oh, sorry about your friend," he said with an apologetic expression on his face before perking up and beaming at her. "I know you said you can take care of yourself, and I believe you, but how about I help you gather those herbs? That I can also thank you for sparing my neck some serious issues," he said with a laugh at the end even though his neck had only 'hurt' for a moment before it had gone away thanks to his super physiology.

Haku adopted an unsure expression. "Well, I appreciate your offer, but I wouldn't want to take up your time…" she trailed off and when he shook his head at that, she smiled beautifully at him. "I accept then."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered for a bit before giving her a sheepish look. "By the way, now that I think about it, I kind of recognize some of those herbs you have there and there would have been plenty on this clearing had I not made quite the number on it last night, as you can see."

Haku gave him a wide-eyed look. "You did this?" She motioned around the destroyed clearing and when he nodded, she made another question. "Are you a shinobi then?" Playing completely clueless would have been suspicious since everyone knew what shinobi were and what they could be capable of.

Naruto smirked and pointed to himself boastfully. "Yup. And a pretty awesome one in my own humble opinion."

Haku giggled before she sobered up as she was suddenly struck by a sudden need to know something specific about him. "Are you strong then?"

Naruto blinked at the utterly intense look on her face and he knew that this question was more loaded than what it appeared at first. He decided to answer her 'honestly'. "For my age and the time I've been training? Yeah. I'm quite strong. Possibly the strongest in my age group," he told her, this time without boast, but simply stating facts. "But there's still a lot for me to learn and a lot of time ahead of me to become the strongest I can be. Why do you ask?"

Haku shook her head before asking him another set of questions. "Why do you want to become stronger? What is true strength?"

Naruto looked at her seriously before looking up towards the clear skies of the early morning. "That's a loaded question and one that doesn't have a clear answer, Haku-chan."

The brown-haired beauty frowned. "How so?"

"Because it truly depends on the person. Most desire strength to prove that they are more than what others believe them to be," he began, thinking of himself as just Naruto and his mother, Kushina. "Others, just gain strength no matter what they do despite just enjoying learning new things," he said, thinking about his father, Minato. "And even a few are strong and powerful the moment they are born," he said, thinking about Kurama. He turned towards Haku to see that she was looking at him intently. "Me? I admit that I am a bit of those three. As for where does true strength come from… where do YOU think it comes from?"

Haku answered immediately. "It comes from protecting those that are precious to you," she stated without a doubt and waver in her voice.

Naruto chuckled, but Haku could easily tell he wasn't laughing at her so she didn't take offense. "Heh, that's actually true you know? When someone or something precious to you is in any kind of jeopardy, there's no length you wouldn't hesitate to get to in order to protect that someone or something."

Haku's eyes gleamed as she smiled at the blond. "So, you agree with me?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Of course. I have people important to me that I want to keep safe no matter what, and to do that, I have to keep getting stronger and stronger and then some until the mere knowledge of me associating with someone is enough to keep that someone out of harm's way," he said, completely honest.

 _It truly is a fucking shame…'_ Haku thought before shaking her head. "It gladdens me to know that there are still shinobi like you, Naruto-kun," she said, extending the same courtesy of affection he did towards her and with even more reason now that she knew an important element of his character. She could tell that he wasn't lying to her at all.

Naruto grinned and adopted a smug disposition. "I did say I was awesome, didn't I?"

Haku giggled happily. "Yes, you did," she agreed with him fondly.

The two of them then began to walk through the forest with Naruto helping Haku get all the herbs she was looking for. As they did that, they continued to talk and learn more about one another. Naruto made sure to tell her about the happier elements of his life as 'just Naruto' while Haku regaled him of things about her although edited in such a manner that while she wasn't lying, he wouldn't deduce that she was actually a kunoichi.

For Haku, the more she learned about him, the more she regretted the fact that she was to be his enemy. Even though it was embarrassing to admit after just a few hours of meeting him, she could say without a doubt that he was the kind of man she wanted as a friend and romantic partner. After spending so much time with Mei Terumi and hearing her speak of the perfect man, some of her preference had been passed on to her. Naruto met and exceeded those expectations easily.

It didn't even matter to her that he was kind of a pervert and that he was already seeing multiple women at the same time. Polyamory was not uncommon and Naruto had shamelessly admitted that he had a 'condition', which he refused to elaborate on for reasons she kind of understood, that made it impossible for a single girl to be with him without it being just cruel to the girl. Haku, embarrassed, intrigued and a bit turned on, understood that it meant Naruto's sexual urges were many times beyond of a normal man.

' _And it's not like I only like males. Mei-sama made sure of that,'_ she thought with a completely blush, glazed over eyes and a nosebleed she discreetly wiped away when she noticed as she recalled the… 'proper kunoichi only' training she had with the leader of the rebellion against Yagura and the 'purification' of the land that he called his attempt to purge all bloodlines from Mizu no Kuni. Thankfully, he had only be partially successful since clans had quickly wised up and went into hiding the moment they realized what was happening. It was not too long ago that talks and actual acts of rebellion to remove Yagura began to take place. _'I'm pretty sure Zabuza-sama still curses Mei-sama to this day for that.'_

Eventually, the time came for them to part ways.

Haku bowed at him at the waist, unknowingly giving him a perfect view of her deep cleavage. "Thank very much for your help, Naruto-kun. And I enjoyed myself very much as well, but I'm afraid it's time I return to my friend."

Naruto nodded his head and smiled as she rose back from her bow. "It wasn't a problem, Haku-chan. I enjoyed our time together as well and meeting someone like you gave me a lot to think about in a good way. As a matter of fact, can I ask you a question before you go?"

Haku smiled and nodded at him. "Of course."

Naruto locked eyes with her. "Why is someone like you close to someone like Zabuza, knowing his story, and why are you working with Gato, knowing what is he doing for this country?" He asked bluntly, not reacting when she froze and her eyes widened in disbelief. He just smiled gently at her. "I'm sure you have your reasons, and if it's possible, I'd like to learn them."

Haku's mouth opened and closed multiple times in an almost comical display before she adopted a defensive stance and looking at him regretfully. "You knew? Since when?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Haku-chan, stop that. I think we both know that the other has no desire to fight the other with harmful intent," he said before smirking at Haku when she slowly relaxed and pointing to his nose. "I've got pretty good senses. I recognized your scent from when you saved Zabuza. So… I knew from the moment you woke me up."

"If you knew who I was from the beginning why didn't you try to kill me?" She asked him as she kept her distance form him even if she was sure that he was not going to attack her.

"I learned something… interesting, you could say, and I wanted to find out the kind of people you and Zabuza were before making a decision," he admitted before raising an expectant eyebrow at her. "So…"

Haku only hesitated for a few moments before she told him everything. From being saved by Zabuza from being killed by the villagers of where she had lived after she killed some of them, her father included, because he gathered a mob to kill her and her mother, with success regarding her mother, when he learned they possessed Kekkei Genkai to the moment they decided they needed money to start a proper rebellion against Yagura's reign of terror and coming in contact with Gato.

When she finished, she anxiously waited for his 'verdict' and she visibly sagged in relief when he smiled at her. "Alright. I heard enough. I know for a fact that you didn't lie, nor modified information, so I believe you," he said and winked, making Haku blush as she realized he knew what she did when she told him about her earlier. She stiffened when he reached into his pouch but relaxed again when he just pulled a folded piece of paper which he handed to her. "This is what I learned. Tell Zabuza I'll be, by myself, where you and I met on the night of the day he's recovered," he said simply before disappearing in a flicker of speed and displaced air that ruffled her hair and clothes a bit.

Haku's eyes widened in disbelief. _'He's faster than me when I use my ice mirrors!'_ They truly had no chance of winning if they went against the ninja from Konoha if they faced them.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Tazuna's House – Naruto's and Hinata's Room – A Week and a Half Later)**

Naruto grunted in pleasure as he repeatedly fucked Hinata from behind. The blue haired Hyuga's bountiful ass rippled as she threw it back into his thrust using her hips while her moans and shrieks were being muffled by Tsunami's pussy from which she was enjoying a mix of Naruto's delicious semen and Tsunami's pussy nectar. Hinata's eyes were crossed, tears of pleasure trailing down her grinning face as she continued to eat out Tsunami. It was obvious she was in heaven right now.

Tsunami, despite having her legs wide open to allow Hinata to eat her out while she was being fucked from behind by their shared lover, was obviously unconscious with a fucked stupid expression on her face as her body rocked back and forward, her big tits bouncing, due to the strength of Naruto's thrust into Hinata and since said girl was holding onto her for a good leverage, the force of Naruto's movements also transferred over to her. Even unconscious Tsunami was moaning in delight at the sensations coming from her crotch.

Eventually, Naruto reached his limit and with a powerful growl coming from deep within his chest he emptied his load into Hinata after pressing the head of his cock into her cervix to make sure his semen reached her womb directly. Hinata arched her back, massive tits jiggling with her motion, and threw her head back as shrieked in delight as she felt Naruto ejaculating inside of her. Before she lost her consciousness due to the overload of pleasure as Naruto finished cumming and began to pull out, Hinata felt glad that she finally was capable of lasting three of Naruto's orgasm.

Naruto saw that Hinata passed out and he chuckled as his dick exited Hinata's abused, quivering and overflowing pussy with a wet pop. He saw that his thick creampie began to leak out of her as her head limply rested against Tsunami's thigh.

' _I think that's enough for now. Besides, I'm kind of late as it is,'_ he thought to himself as he allowed his dick soften. He then carefully arranged the unconscious bodies of Hinata and Tsunami so they were comfortable. He had already emptied his load six times that night already so he was going to be satisfied for a while. Even though he could easily continue, there were important things he needed to do.

Naruto then put on his battle gear without making and sound and exited the room in the same manner. He made sure to do the same and not wake up anyone as he exited Tazuna's house completely. The moment he was outside, Naruto faced in direction of the woods and disappeared in a flicker of motion.

Quickly zooming through trees that largely looked the same, Naruto made his way towards the clearing he had met Haku more than a week ago. In that time, he had not meet with her again so he wasn't completely sure if he was making this trip in vain or not. However, other than not enjoying the aftermath of his nightly threesome with Hinata and Tsunami, it wasn't a huge sacrifice he was making.

Naruto eventually the clearing, seeing that it was largely in the same state he had left it after he went 'all out' against an army of his clones. And by all out he meant using the arsenal he would use when fighting in presence of people that would suspect he was more than he seemed while he clones try their best to kill him with everything at their disposal.

It was to his relief, and amusement, that he saw that both Haku and Zabuza were there, the former infinitely looking more patient than the latter who looked ready to murder someone.

"Wow, you actually came. I'm kind of surprised, to be honest," he announced his presence as he dropped down from the branch of one of the trees and smirked a bit when they stiffened momentarily. It seemed like his skills were already good enough for him to no be detected by someone of Zabuza's caliber. Nice. He walked towards them in a relaxed fashion, with his hands in his pockets, that showed he had no intention of attacking them. It was successful since the two of them relaxed and Haku even smiled at him.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "You kept us waiting, brat," he growled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto noted with interest that apart from the bandages covering the lower half of his face, Zabuza also sported visible bandages in the places Kakashi had got him with kunai and his entire left side. Nonetheless, he still looked as intimidating and formidable as before. Kubikiribocho was strapped to his back diagonally.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Had to wait for everyone to be sleeping. No one knows I'm doing this, you know?"

Zabuza grunted as he inclined his head in acceptance of his 'excuse' before crossing his arms. "I kind of got that the moment Haku told me you will be here by yourself and sensed you weren't lying. I trained her enough that I can trust her judgement so that's why I even bothered with this. Though, I do wonder why the rest of your team is aware of this," he told him, dutifully ignoring how Haku beamed proudly at him when he complimented her abilities and instead gave the blond Uzumaki a curious look.

Naruto waved it off uncaringly as he answered. "Eh, Kakashi-sensei would deem it to risky and reckless. Hinata-chan would worry too much. And I simply don't like Sasuke," he stated simply.

Zabuza shrugged. "Okay," he easily accepted that answer before his face grew serious. "So, Gato is planning to double cross us? How are you so sure?"

Naruto got a bit more serious at the question. "I interrogated two of his men a few days before I met Haku-chan," he said, inwardly amused at the raised non-existent eyebrow Zabuza sent to the suddenly blushing Haku as she adverted her gaze cutely. "I'm sure because apart from my sense of smell, as I am sure she told you, my sense of hearing is also better than most, to say the least. With it, I can tell of someone is lying by listening to their heartbeat. Pretty nifty if you ask me. That's why I also knew Haku-chan was telling the truth when she told me why you guys were working for Gato in the first place."

"Yeah, nifty," muttered Zabuza dryly as he looked as he looked at Naruto with some jealousy. Even though his sense of hearing was more developed than normal, thank to his training for the art of silent killing, it wasn't to the point he could hear someone's heartbeat and determine if they were lying or not. That was just bullshit.

"So, Naruto-kun…" Haku trailed off as she blushed again when Zabuza raised both non-existent eyebrow at her due how she referred to him. She just knew Zabuza wasn't going to let this go any time soon. "In your latter you said that you had a plan that not only would benefit both parties both also solve the Gato issue here in Nami no Kuni. What is it?"

"How much was he going to pay you for the mission?"

Blinking at the sudden question, Zabuza was the one to answer.

"One hundred million ryo," he said simply. That was around the standard someone paid for an S-Rank mission to the 'Big Five' of the Elemental Nations. In that grand scheme of things, it wasn't exactly a lot of money, but it was definitely a good start when in regards to their plans for rebellion.

Naruto grinned mischievously in a manner he knew would resemble Kurama. "What would you say if I told you that Gato's immediate liquid assets are roughly around ten billion ryo and that he has it all behind a simple vault underneath his compound?"

Due to the looks he received when he said that, Naruto could tell that while before he simply had their attention, he definitely had their interest now. With a smile that was positively evil now, Naruto began to tell an eager and impressed Zabuza and a hopeful and grateful Haku the plan he had concocted the moment he learned Gato's plans to betray Zabuza.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Tazuna's House – The Next Day)**

' _What the fuck?'_ Thought Kakashi flatly as he looked at what was in front of him.

He was expecting two things that day. Since Zabuza had likely recovered by this point, they were no longer training and were focusing completely on protecting Tazuna and his family. Because of that, he and two of his students would go to the bridge with Tazuna, since that was the most likely place Zabuza and his accomplice would attack, while the other would stay at home protecting Tsunami and Inari in case Gato sent someone for them as well.

Today, he was going to go with Sasuke and Hinata to the bridge and Naruto was going to stay back at the house.

In any case, Kakashi was expecting two things to happened today. It was either going to be another day where they just watched as Tazuna continued to build the bridge alongside his workers and Naruto's clones or Zabuza finally attacked and they would have a battle to the death that would decide the faith of Tazuna and by proxy, Nami no Kuni. Because, as far as he knew, Zabuza making another attempt at Tazuna's life was just a matter of time.

What he was not expecting, however, was to see an unconscious and naked Gato, who had been clearly been beaten up quite roughly, to be laying on the floor in front of the main of Tazuna's house the moment he opened the door to head towards the bridge that day.

Sasuke looked at the man with incredulity. _'This midget was the one terrorizing the entire country?!'_

Hinata looked at the unconscious man with distaste. _'Ugh, how ugly. And his penis is as small as the rest of him,'_ she thought with derision before her entire face became red and steam poured from her ears as she realized what she just thought. Where in hell that had come from?

Tazuna was more vocal with his reaction as he gaped and pointed with a shaky finger. "Gato! What the fuck?!"

At the sound of the old man's voice, Tsunami, Inari and Naruto hurried to see what the fuss was about. When they saw Gato, and his current state, Tsunami gasped and her hands flew to cover her mouth shock, Inari gave a shout of mixed shock and excitement and Naruto made the show of looking at the beaten-up midget with wide eyes. When Tsunami turned towards him with that expression on her face, he discreetly shook his head and put a finger to his lips, getting an understanding nod from her.

' _It seems like she knows I had something to do with it, likely because she saw what I did to those goons and because I told her I learned something that could result in dealing with him easier. I'll have to tell her and Hinata what happened soon in that case,'_ he thought to himself, knowing that he had their absolute loyalty and that they won't be spouting to anyone any secret he told them. They knew how much he hated to deal with unnecessary annoyances after all.

Naruto already knew this was going to happen, of course. It had been his idea after all.

Kakashi then noticed a folded piece of paper laying on top of Gato and picked it, making sure not to touch the man. He unfolded it and began to read, his voice unwavering from his lazy and uncaring undertone despite what he read.

"Dear Kakashi of the Sharingan," began Kakashi and everyone paid rapt attention to him. "We discovered that this scumbag was planning to double cross us after we weakened each other trying to accomplish our conflicting missions. Seeing no other options, we were forced to terminate our contract. However, we still needed the money for reasons that are our own and took it, plus interests, from the vault that is located underneath his compound. Do not fret. We only took what we felt we needed. Also, knowing the current state of affairs in this country and taking into consideration the distress might have caused you, we thought it would be only appropriate to deliver the scumbag directly for you to do as you see fit. Eagerly hoping for another fight, Zabuza Momochi. PD: The scumbag suffered an episode of remorse last night and signed off the deeds to all his properties and companies to the bridge builder and his family. You will find the pertaining documents on the desk of his office inside his compound."

When Kakashi finished reading there was a heavy silence that seemingly no one was willing to break as they kept staring at the letter in Kakashi's hands.

"So…" Naruto began and he made the show of becoming nervous and laughing sheepishly when everyone turned towards him sharply. "Erm, I guess that takes care of that, right? I mean, the situation kind of resolved itself and…"

As five pairs of eyes blinked at Naruto with deliberate slowness, Kakashi could only look up and sigh. Whether he was thankful for the sudden turn of events or annoyed in some fashion at Naruto's words would forever be unknown.

* * *

 **And with this the Wave Arc is technically done. I mean, what is left is the aftermath and Team Seven leaving Nami no Kuni but I felt that ending it where I did was best. The next two chapters (I think. With me, one never knows) will deal with that and served as kind of a transition between this Arc and the Chunin Exam Arc, so be ready for that.**

 **Again, I cannot express just happy I am by the response this has gotten. I will try to keep things entertaining as I go. If it wasn't obvious, I'm kind of going with a butterfly effect kind of thing here. In the grand scheme of things, only minor changes occurred, and it all led up to the first major change, Zabuza and Haku surviving the Wave Arc. Things will keep going like this until I can finally do whatever I want plot and storyline wise. So please be patient.**

 **Oh, another thing, with classes starting, I won't be able to continue publishing with this amount of frequency. I will try to keep a weekly schedule since I only have classes from Mondays to Fridays, meaning, that I should upload a chapter every Sunday. I, however, won't be making any promises other than I am planning to see this story to the end so I can work on all of my other, even more perverted, ideas.**

 **That's all for now! Make sure to review!**

 **All Perverts Unite!**


End file.
